Amazing Grace
by TheMysteriousComicGeek
Summary: After the fall of Terminal City, Alec McDowell believes he doesn't deserve forgiveness. He's a condemned man. Beaten and left alone, he finally gives up until a Man of God finds him and opens up his home. Alec learns what true love and joy means, discovering everlasting peace. This is a Christian fanfiction, showing the everlasting and redeeming love God has for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone! So, this is my first redemption story. I plan to continue writing Bloodlines, but I was struck with inspiration to write this story. It has a Christian theme since I am a Christian and I really felt led to write this tale. I started reading Francine Rivers and was just moved by her stories of redemption and forgiveness. She truly has a heart for God and I was inspired to write a similar story, using familiar characters. If you want fantastic book suggestions read Redeeming Love, Mark of the Lion Trilogy (All four by Francine Rivers), and This Present Darkness by Frank E. Peretti. These books are just incredibly moving and amazing works of literature. I hope you'll read and enjoy. Bloodlines is not forgotten, in fact, I'm working on the next chapter. It's just slower coming. Please review.**

Chapter 1

 _['In your unfailing love, O God, answer my prayer with your sure salvation. Rescue me from the mud; don't let me sink deeper! Save me from those who hate me, and pull me from these deep waters. Don't let the floods overwhelm me, or the deep waters swallow me, or the pit of death devour me.'- Psalms 69:13-15]_

The rain fell heavily, beating on his shoulders. Rain soaked through his thin coat, causing the young man to shiver. His dirty blonde hair was matted against his forehead. Green eyes, cold and hollow as he skittered past a group, drunkenly laughing in front of a club. The women hung off the men, stilettos pointed upward and flirtatious words on their lips. Once upon a time, he would have been one of those men with a beautiful girl on each arm and a tomcat smile in greeting.

He wobbled on his feet, cold and hungry, bumping into one of the men. The man huffed disdainfully, yelling a threatening 'Watch it, freak' as the young man continued his quick pace along the streets of Seattle. With each step, his shoes sloshed and squeaked. Toes curled against the wet and unforgiving cold. He couldn't escape his own misery, both outside and inside his mind.

He was a mess. Chaos followed him every step he took. His past sins toyed with his head, standing stark naked at the surface of every thought. He couldn't forget his torment. Couldn't forget the Manticore drills. The shouting abusive guards. The orders and brainwashing.

He couldn't move on when every face of every man and woman he killed stared back at him with glassy, unforgiving eyes. They floated through his head and cast blame on him for their imminent demise. His actions were unforgivable. His very existence unforgivable.

Sure, he tried to hide the pain through a happy-go-lucky smile. Through partying and drinking. Through one night stand after one night stand. Through money and drug dealings. Through bashing the heads in of opposing gangs and familiars. But, in the end he still felt empty. No matter how much he filled himself up with his own desires, he was empty once the moment past.

No woman could make him feel whole. Everything pleasurable sucked the life right out of him just like Manticore. Except now, he was in-tune with his own messed up sad existence. The emptiness he felt in his heart and soul. _If he had a soul_ , he scoffed.

According to that Reverend that led the hate against his kind, they were soulless beasts. Animals. They needed to be dealt with accordingly. Taken to the slaughterhouse.

A sneer curled his lips and wrinkled his nose as a rain drop fell off the tip. He was nothing important just like Manticore had said, just a product of the government's brilliant minds. A super-soldier to be used however seemed necessary. He sighed heavily, eyes lowering to the muddy cement ground beneath his feet. A sad reminder of the soldier he used to be. He couldn't even hold his own head up with pride and arrogance anymore. Pride and arrogance had been ripped from him too. His only security blanket. His only mask cruelly taken from him.

His loss of self-esteem could be easily pointed towards Max, the 09er he foolishly followed and believed for awhile. It didn't help when he had a beautiful brunette constantly berating him, reminding him of every past sin he had dealt upon her and her precious, Logan. Reminding him of all the crimes he committed and the ones he didn't. Reminding him of every mistake he made with rage and an unforgiving steely glare. In her eyes, he was a screw-up. A jerk that drove dreams away. She didn't care if he was trying to learn. Trying to survive. She saw what she wanted to see and she saw an enemy. One she had finally driven out of Freak Nation. Her precious Terminal City had finally gotten rid of the Smart-Aleck.

" _Get out,"She seethed, pure anger in her eyes. "I never want to see you again."_ So, he left without explanation. It didn't matter if the Intel was bad. If she blamed him for the horrible mistake. A mission gone wrong. They were all hungry, desperate for food. But, transgenics died under his protection because he hadn't been prepared for their outing. And stupidly, a small part of him got distracted by his own needs and the grumble of his stomach. They were ambushed. Some slaughtered. Some escaped. And the backdoor to Terminal City was unfortunately left open. Which ended up being their destruction this morning. Should have ran earlier. Everyone should have ran.

Max blamed him for everything, always had always will. Maybe it was his fault. He hadn't been prepared for the backlash that would meet Terminal City through angry mobs and violent terrorist attacks after the Jam Pony Siege. Terminal City was ruin and he hadn't been surprised when the military struck, tearing apart the small community in seconds. It was all over the news. They never had a chance. It was a good thing he left when he did. He didn't need them. He didn't need anyone. Their foolish stay ended in tragedy. They foolishly believed in Max and her tough chick speech instead of listening to their gut instinct.

He had abandoned them a few days before Terminal City's destruction. Angered and humiliated by Max's irate and insensitive words, pride encouraged him to flee. To ditch. To jump the boat before it sank. For he was not a soldier. Never a soldier. An assassin. One of the most self-centered experiments that was part of Manticore's creations. Dishonest. Manipulative. Self-absorbed. Apathetic. Sociopathic. Assassin.

He was a loner. Manticore had made him into a loner. Separated him from the others to train as an assassin for covert missions. He was fine on his own. He would always be fine. Fine. 494 was fine. Alec was fine.

He wrapped his arms around his midsection, shivering against the rainy gust. Then why did he feel so empty inside? Why didn't he feel fine?

Alec fell against the alleyway wall with a heavy sigh. He drew his knees up, resting his chin against his sodden pants. His back leaned against the wall. A bumbling drunk knocked his way along the path, leaning heavily against the brick wall. Is this what he left Manticore for? The unrelenting taunts of drunks and chauvinists. He would weep if he had any tears left to spare. Manticore made sure to drain the emotion and feelings out of their creations at the beginning.

He rested his chin heavily against his knees, shivering against the gusting wind and cold rain. A wet poster flew past him, rolling along the wet asphalt. Immediately, it opened up exposing a badly drawn picture of Joshua with 'Mutant Freak' and 'Wanted' scrawled over it. He gave a humorless laugh, burrowing his head into the crook of his arm as his body shook with hysterical laughter. He couldn't escape his own misery inside or out. It followed him everywhere.

Part of the reason he was out in the cold was because he had nowhere else to go. He couldn't go back to his apartment, White made sure of that. He couldn't escape the cold by entering a restaurant or shop, he would be immediately recognized by the public. Hunted down and slaughtered like Biggs. Oh, Biggs.

Because of the Jam Pony Siege, his face had been plastered everywhere thanks to the hover drones. He would be tormented by sector police if spotted and jail wasn't an option.

He could leave Seattle, but where would he go? Again, the urge to weep returned. Where would he go? For the first time, he was directionless. Lost. Manticore had always told him what to do, but now he didn't have Manticore. Heck, he didn't even have Max who had guided him for awhile with her crazy ire and distaste for his very existence.

He had only left Terminal City a few days ago, completely lost it this morning, and already he was falling apart. Lost and confused. He was pathetic. A sniveling pathetic mess who couldn't stand on his own. He played with the idea of finding Max (if she was still alive) and begging for a third, fourth, maybe fifth chance, but his pride told him not to. His pride kept him from seeking the all high and mighty Max. Miss Never-do-wrong. He scoffed irately.

So, he just let his own misery play out and toyed with the alluring, tempting voice that urged him to take his worthless life. That serpentine voice taunted him and like a very vivid picture film, played every heinous act he had ever committed over and over again. Every horrible thing he had said. Every life he had took. Every person he had taken advantage of and cheated.

He clutched his head, willing the migraine away. Clanging cymbals clashed in his brain, beating his very mind into mush. Condemning him. He was a condemned man. He had no right to forgiveness. Manticore made sure of that and like some masochist, he allowed it to continue through his own actions. His own free-will. He made bad choice after bad choice and now he paid the price for his sins.

"God,"he muttered, rubbing at his eyes. The one word was a prayer on lips to someone he never believed in. Faith had been stomped out of him at a very young age. There was no reason for him to pray. He didn't believe in religion or spirituality. His survival was his own doing, but a sickly feeling still sat in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to be rescued from his misery. He had hoped when Max set them free, his life would be different.

He thought he would find a nice beach to retire to and never deal with his issues again. But, his problems followed him and consumed him, tainting his soul...if he had one...and hollowed him empty. He didn't deserve to be rescued...saved...free...bad luck followed him like karma, pulling him under like a dark, thunderous ocean tide. He was drowning. Yet, he deserved everything he got. _Justice is sweet_ , he thought bitterly.

Alec fell against the cement floor, curling up into a ball. Maybe, that's why he refused to find shelter. He was punishing himself because his mind wasn't doing a good enough job already. The public hate was just an excuse to explain away his own inner suffering.

He sniffed, despondently. Pathetically. A hollow laugh vibrating through his body. What would Manticore say? He rubbed at his eyes, pulling his wet coat over his head. He kept one piercing green eye open to watch for shady folks who would do him harm. At least, a small part of him begged for life.

* * *

The threatening whistles and jeering woke him immediately. Alec sat up, facing the five men who surrounded him. He masked the terror in his eyes as he stood up to face the vicious men. They jeered and lashed out.

He stood on weak legs, blocking a punch slowly. The men cackled louder. A chain clanged against the asphalt road. A bat smacked flesh, as the man wielding the threatening object moved closer. Alec pressed himself against the wall, fear flitting momentarily across his face. Just enough to egg the gang on like a predator catching a whiff of blood. Was this how Biggs felt? Was this the terror that shook his friend to the very core? He laughed bitterly, cursing quietly at the cruel joke. His end had come and he hadn't even attempted to live in this miserable world.

"Looks like we have a trannie," the leader jeered, eyeing Alec up and down. They must have noticed his barcode. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. "Lets teach this freak a lesson, shall we boys." The men cheered and were immediately on him, pulling, kicking, hitting. He tried to defend himself. Put his transgenic abilities to good use. But, he was weak. Weak from no food. Weak from the cold. His will was weak and he knew that was the main reason for his lacking defense. He had hit rock bottom and he was done.

With a final kick, they drew away. He struggled, gulping in what little air he could. Tears ran down his bruised flesh as he pushed himself up. Blood dribbled from his nose, his broken ribs creaked. He looked up at his tormentors. Their jeering, laughing faces mocked his weakness. He hated this world. Hated ordinaries. Yet, he couldn't find the will or strength to fight back. He hated himself more.

"Finish _it_ off, Jax," One man stated, turning away from the bruised and bloodied man. "Then meet us at the bar. Drinks are on me." He gave one final kick to the transgenic's side before nodding to his friends and leaving the last man behind.

Jax was a burly man. Tattoos covered his skin, eyes hard and brown. A course beard covered his face. He drew a knife, approaching the young transgenic. Alec scooted away. Brown meeting green. Jax's hand wavered. Fingers whitening from the grip he had on the hilt.

Jax sighed heavily. The transgenic was young. Barely, twenty. Yet after everything he heard on the news, Jax knew the boy was a cold-blooded killer. A monster. But, the obvious fear that gripped the transgenic opposed the news' insistent claims.

The kid was broken. Lost. He hadn't fought back once. He hadn't torn his friends to shred and now he just stared at his fate with utter dejection and acceptance. The transgenic had no fight left in him.

"I'll make it quick,"Jax said, pulling the kid's head back. The knife touched the boy's throat. "You won't suffer." His hand shook and the kid looked at him expectantly, waiting. Forlorn. Saddened. Where was the monster in the darkness?

"You have to understand, I'm doin' this for my family. You freaks are dangerous. Killers. Monsters." Why was he so hesitant? Why wasn't the transgenic fighting back? He was injured, but everything he heard about transgenics spoke of resilience. Spoke of unkempt violence and chaos. They wanted to kill good, honest people. "You understand, don't you?" Why was he still talking to this government mistake?

"Do it,"the transgenic muttered, falling back against the wall. "I'm done fighting." Jax shook, staring into the broken and empty gaze. For some reason, he pulled back. Like a force had yanked him back from the empty stare. It was haunting. Two dark pools awaiting death. He couldn't do it. Couldn't murder even if his target was just a transgenic.

Jax swore, moving away from the transgenic. He wasn't gonna end the freak's life. For some reason, it didn't bode well with him anymore. The zeal of fighting back against the enemy gone. He pocketed the knife.

The rain had started up again. Wind and rain pounded against him, soaking both him and the transgenic again. He shook his head. The transgenic was as good as dead. After the beating, him, Lex and the others inflicted, the transgenic definitely wouldn't survive the rest of the night. His heart sunk, feeling condemned for his actions. "I'll let nature decide your fate,"Jax mumbled, turning on his heels. He walked down the alleyway and back into the open of this horrendous city.

"Coward,"Alec mumbled, watching his attacker leave. He coughed, blood spilling onto the cracked asphalt ground. "Coward!" He shouted louder, hoping to egg the man, Jax, on. But, Jax was gone. And, he, left alone once more. He swore loudly as he attempted to sit up, ribs protesting against the pain.

He thought it would be over. Hoped it would be over. There was more honor dying at knife point by a gangster than taking his own life to shut out the voices. He moved his hand up towards his temple, wincing at the pain that shook through his dislocated wrist.

He took inventory of his injuries. Every bruise. Every broken bone shattered by the bat. The lash marks from the chain. He fell back against the wet ground, curling into a protective ball even though his injuries protested against the painful action. What would Manticore say about the pathetic excuse for a soldier? He closed his eyes, moaning as unconsciousness finally came crashing down, sending him into oblivion.

* * *

The rain and wind whipped at his coat, arms crossed in attempt to keep his hands warm. Why he was out late at night and not home with his family, Simon Peters didn't have the answer yet. But, he knew his wandering was due to the urging, yet gentle voice that had told him to walk down 1st avenue that night.

Obediently, he tossed on a coat with a prayer on his lips. _Lord._ He had asked. _Why me? What is your will?_ But, Simon didn't receive an answer instead he left a note for his wife and went out into the stormy night, determined to seek out the reason he was roused from his comfort and sent into the storm.

He lifted his sector pass and the police waved him through as he entered sector 4 which was once Pikes Place Market.

He moved along the path, passing a man that slept on a bench under a newspaper. Simon's heart broke, immediately approaching the sleeping homeless man. But, gentle urging told him to keep moving. He placed money into the man's cup, praying for his well-being before continuing along the street. He passed stumbling drunks, women giggling in their arms and making lewd comments. Simon sighed, passing the men and women as he continued along his way.

He brushed a hand through his graying hair, dark eyes searching for a sign. "Lord,"he muttered, looking up at the heavy rain. "What do you want from me? Why am I here?" He didn't receive an answer and he partially hoped his mission hadn't been fabricated in his own head. He kept moving, mumbling to himself that there better be a reason.

Just earlier today he had been with his wife and daughter. They gave thanks for their breakfast, went to church, went shopping, had lunch, and during that time he had prayed for something important to happen in his life. A mission to be sent on. Somebody to help. Anything. It was a familiar prayer he made quite often.

God provided so much in these hard economic times and he was thankful. He had a job, a roof over his family's head, enough money to pay rent and get them by, but part of him felt like he also needed to do more. Do something. Help somebody.

He moved along the path, tugged by a gentle force. Boldly, he trusted the gentle guidance as he walked along 1st avenue. Shady men leaned against dilapidated brick walls. A young woman stood at the corner with her high heels on. A bar across the street made quite the ruckus with vulgarity and brutality.

 _Cross the street_. Simon crossed the street, hands in his pocket. He shook his head sadly at the anti-transgenic posters on the wall and the signs that leaned against the tavern. He couldn't help but feel sorry for those kids. Lab experiments they may be, but they definitely didn't deserve the persecution and brutality they faced consistently.

He was disgusted by the news as the news anchors encouraged the violence and hate. He was horrified by the mobs and the bystanders that stood by and watched. He was even more disgusted by Reverend Jude from the government church who spoke out with anti-transgenic and hate propaganda. That wasn't the Lord's way.

He had shook his head in both sadness and disgust, praying for both the misunderstood and the mob of ignorant folks. This world was full of sin and evil. Satan's domain. He was out of sync in this world. Only through God, did he find peace and order. His faith kept him going. He thanked Jesus for saving him many years before.

A heavy frame bumped into him and he wobbled back for a second, surprised by the impact. "Sorry,"the burly man grumbled as he moved away from the alleyway. Simon's eyes darted towards the alleyway. Immediate understanding filled his heart and he knew this was where he had to be. He sped up his walk, turning right. A gasp left his mouth when he spotted a broken and wet huddle curled against the wall. He moved forward, noting the blood that stained the puddle red.

"Lord,"Simon pleaded as he turned the form over, finding an unconscious and beaten beyond recognition young man. The boy couldn't be older than nineteen or twenty. Simon closed his eyes, inhaling a heavy breath. "Please, let him be alive."

He checked the boy's pulse and found it weak, but there. He gave a sigh of relief, giving silent thanks. Now, he just needed a way to move him from the alleyway. It was a bummer that he didn't own a car. The pulse had made sure all economic advancements had been halted. A few years ago, he had been forced to sell his car. The decision had been wise, since he found he really didn't have use for a car anymore. Walking was better economically anyways.

The young man groaned and Simon hushed him, promising him that everything would be okay. Now, about that transportation.

"Hey,"another man shouted. "Is everything okay over here?" As if by some miracle, a taxi-driver approached him. His features filled with concern as he approached the pair.

Simon grinned in relief, glad that his concerns were answered. "Now that you've arrived, yes," Simon answered, nodding his head towards the kid. "Seems our friend here was mugged."

"Holy-" The taxi-driver exclaimed, getting a better look at the kid. His eyes filled with compassion. "Do you need me to alert the cops?" Simon was about to answer in agreement to the suggestion, but the young man resting next to him, stirred.

"No, cops,"he muttered with a bloody cough before sinking back into unconsciousness. Simon shook his head. That answered that question. "It seems law enforcement will be unnecessary, my friend." The taxi-driver seemed unsure about the decision, but he nodded his head anyways. "But, a ride would be nice-" Simon let his sentence linger and the taxi-driver immediately answered, taking off his hat.

"Hobbs. Edgar Hobbs."

"Simon Peters,"Simon introduced.

Edgar put his hat back on. "I'll be happy to oblige." He moved forward, ready to help lift the kid into the back of his taxi. "I saw you turn into the alleyway after that shady fellow left." He wrinkled his brows, hefting the boy up by holding his legs. A frown on his lips. The kid was in bad shape. Simon lifted him up by his arms, apologizing when he jostled the young man. "A bad feeling struck my heart and I had to check and make sure everything was all right."

"It's good that you did,"Simon agreed. They carried the young man towards Edgar's taxi. A rundown yellow cab that had seen better days. Edgar managed to open the back door without dropping the young man. They slid him carefully into the backseat, only earning a pain-filled moan from the soaking wet young man.

Simon situated the kid, making sure he didn't hit his head on the ride home. When he turned the young man over, his eyes widened. There on the back of his neck was a barcode. A transgenic. A slight uneasiness came over Simon's stomach. Even though he hated what was happening to the transgenics, he had to admit the sight of one made him nervous. The constant bombardment of negative news could be very influencing at times.

 _Lord, is this your will?_ He took off his wet coat, tucking it under the transgenic's head. Peace overcame him and he sighed, accepting the answer. He took in the transgenic's bruised features. His skin was whiter than paper against the dark bruising and blood. Compassion stole Simon's heart once more and he nodded his head in agreement. _Will be done...Protect me, Jesus._ He let go of his doubt, putting his full faith into God as he pulled away from the backseat and opened the passenger door. He fell heavily into the worn leather seat and Edgar turned up the heat.

"Is the kid comfortable,"Edgar inquired, glancing at Simon. Simon nodded his head, deciding to keep the information he learned about their unconscious friend in the back a secret. "Where too? The hospital?"

"My place,"Simon decided. Edgar raised a brow and Simon shrugged. "He probably can't pay the hospital fee." Also, the hospital was an incredibly dangerous place for a transgenic. Simon could bet a million dollars that their transgenic friend would be in a lot worse shape if left in the care of Seattle's health-care providers. Edgar nodded his head sagely. "My wife went to medical school. She's a physician."

Sarah Peters had been passionate about helping people before the pulse. She had had big dreams. She had once been part of Seattle Hospital. But, due to growing corruption, she was forced to back away. She had tried to expose medical malpractice, but higher forces had chased her out. She didn't let that abrupt end to career embitter her, instead she praised God and was placed on a new path. Her new mission to provide medical care to the poor and downtrodden who couldn't go to Seattle's government hospital. She faced each day with new joy and love.

"Too expensive to even receive a simple check-up,"Edgar muttered in annoyance. "Darn economy." Simon smirked in agreement before giving his address to the driver. Edgar immediately passed through sectors with ease, nodding and greeting the sector police kindly.

* * *

They made it to sector six, driving along until they entered a neighborhood. His neighborhood. "There,"Simon pointed out a quaint house with broken shutters. Edgar braked, allowing the car to rumble as Simon got out. A woman stood next to the window, curiously watching the taxi. Her arms were crossed and eyes anxious. Simon waved to her before pulling out his wallet. "How much do I owe you?"

Edgar shook his head, waving a hand in protest. "No, sir,"Edgar protested. "This ride is free-" He gave a pointed look at Simon, grinning broadly. "For bein' a good Samaritan." He cocked his head towards the transgenic. "That boy would be dead if it weren't for you-"

"And I'd still be stuck in the rain with him if it weren't for you,"Simon countered. He pulled a crisp twenty, the only bill he had in his wallet. He stuck it in the cup holder. "This is my personal thanks."

Edgar tipped his hat with a smile. "I much oblige." He climbed out of the driver seat. "Lets get that boy somewhere safe and dry." With a mighty heft, the two men carried the 6'2" frame out of the cab. The woman at the window, immediately swung the door open. Her eyes were wide in shock as she pulled her robe closer.

"Simon,"she exclaimed, finally catching sight of the broken and bruised young man in her husband's and this stranger's arms. "What's going on? Who is this?"

"I'll explain everything later, Sarah,"Simon responded with a grunt. "Is the bed ready in the guest room. We're gonna have a long night." Without further questioning, Sarah ran off, immediately pulling back the covers.

"Dad,"A girl with corkscrew curls called. Her hair was dark like her father's. Her skin was dark tan with hazel eyes standing exuberantly against her darker complexion. She was not much older than fourteen or fifteen. "Who is that?"

"Found him in an alleyway, he's hurt,"Simon quickly explained. "Can you get one of my t-shirts and a pair of sweat pants, Leah?" Leah nodded, darting towards her parent's room.

"An alleyway?!"Sarah exclaimed, watching the two men carrying the younger man and placing him gently on the bed. "Oh my, he's soaked to the bones-" She moved over, helping her husband and the cab driver remove the wet clothes. Her eyes filled with a mixture of compassion and sadness when she took in the damage done. "Oh Lord, this poor boy-" Leah quickly came in, handing her mother the dry clothes. Her eyes widened at the ugly bruising and the jutted ribs.

"Mom,"Leah said, horrified. Sarah turned, quickly pulling her daughter away from the grotesque injuries.

"Get me my medical bag, darling,"Sarah answered her daughter's shock gaze. "Start up a pot of hot water and get me a cloth with a bucket of warm water." Leah nodded, off to collect everything needed from her mother's list. Sarah sent up a silent prayer for guidance. She didn't want the young man to hurt more than he already did. She prayed for his healing.

"It's a miracle he's still alive,"Edgar awed. He backed away when Sarah quickly moved in front, pressing gentle hands along his rib cage. She lowered her head, shaking her head in disgust. She never understood how people could be so cruel. The sins of this world was sometimes too hard to fathom.

"Three broken ribs,"she stated. "And I'm assuming more are fractured. Who could do this to someone?" She smoothed back the young man's wet dirty blonde hair. He didn't make a sound, completely unconscious to the world around him. She noted the dislocated wrist as well and thanked God that she had been led down the path of medicine before the pulse. Again, she prayed as she put her God given gifts to use and situated broken ribs and snapped the dislocated wrist back into place. He was lucky he didn't suffer more damage. He was lucky to be found. It was a miracle from God that he was even still alive.

Leah reentered the room with the supplies. Sarah and Simon immediately cleaned the wounds out to prevent infections from festering.

Edgar Hobbs backed towards the door, his cap in hand as he watched the quaint family work. He no longer served a purpose. "I should leave,"He stated, pointing towards the door. "Seems you folks have everything under control. If its alright with you, I'll come back and visit the kid once he's awake."

Both Simon and Sarah rose from their position, approaching the older taxi driver. "Thank you again for your help,"Simon stated, shaking Edgar's hand. "I appreciate it-"

"I didn't get your name,"Sarah stated. Leah sat behind, taking her mother's position of cleaning out the man's wounds and wrapping gauze around his wrist for stability. Sarah pushed dark tendrils behind her ear, holding out a hand. "Sarah and thank you for your service. God bless you-" Edgar blushed, shaking the woman's hand.

"Edgar Hobbs,"Edgar responded. "No need to thank me. Just bein' a good person, is all." He tipped his hat. "I should get goin', still workin'-" He nodded towards the bruised man. "Keep me updated. Here-" He handed them a slip of paper with his name on it and they promised to keep him updated. With one last nod, Edgar left the house.

Simon and Sarah went back to work as they bandaged and mended broken bones to the best of their ability. They redressed the young man in Simon's pajamas and Sarah stroke the transgenic's hair back. Leah sat on the stool at the edge of the bed, watching the sleeping man. She gnawed on her bottom lip, mind whirling with questions.

"Will he be alright?"Leah asked, glancing at her parents. Her eyes had filled with tears, compassion for the stranger unconscious in their guest room. She folded her arms, wiping at her nose. Human cruelty was unfathomable sometimes. Sin ran rapid and it sickened her.

"He's in God's hands now,"Sarah stated, tucking the covers around their new patient. She had done everything she could possibly do for him. His survival was up to the Lord. She just prayed he would survive.

"Pray for him,"Simon suggested, standing and cracking his back. He rubbed a tired hand through his salt and pepper curls. The same curls his daughter had.

Leah nodded, cocking her head in thought. "I will." He just looked so battered and bruised. She just hoped he would make it. Her Dad made the right choice bringing him here. He would have never gotten the proper care at Seattle Hospital.

"Go to sleep now, darling,"Sarah stated. "He'll be here in the morning-" She crooked a brow and gave a warm smile. "And you have school tomorrow." Leah nodded, standing to her feet. She ran a tired hand through curls, yawning. She was perturbed, distressed by the young man's brutal entrance into her life but she just prayed and hoped he wouldn't give up on the battle. She bid goodnight to her parents, returning to her room.

Sarah fell back into the chair, head resting in her hand. She couldn't leave him alone tonight. Not with those massive injuries and the threat of fever. She had noticed the heat radiating from his body and it terrified her. How long had he been in the cold rain?

She glanced over at her husband, who took a seat on the kid's other side. She smiled lovingly at him and he smiled back. He was a good man and she was proud to be his wife. Her brow's furrowed in silent thought.

He was young, she could tell by his features. Very young. She knew nothing about him. When she was cleaning his injuries, the barcode hadn't escaped her notice. And from Edgar's raised brows, he had noticed the barcode too, though he wisely didn't mention it.

What was happening to the transgenics was deplorable and wrong. Every time she watched the news, her and Simon shared a look of disgust at the treatment of those poor kids. But, the news also held some merit. They were dangerous. Trained to kill, abilities far beyond a normal human beings capacity. If he chose too, this transgenic could easily snap her neck without struggle. Death didn't scare her, for she believed in everlasting life after death. What worried her was the debate between fear and love. Ignorance vs. holy enlightenment. He was a stranger. A dangerous transgenic like the ones previously shown on the news.

 _Love your neighbor as yourself._ She lowered her eyes, glancing over at her husband who was having the same internal battle. Love should always win. If the unconscious young man was a transgenic he would need a lot of love. Her husband caught her gaze.

"He's going to stay with us,"She inquired. Simon nodded his head. He didn't know if the young man would stay, but a warm bed and food could be rather enticing. Especially for someone who had nowhere to go. He lowered his eyes, remembering the news this morning. The siege was over and the military had come in breaking down the walls of Terminal City. Transgenics were scattered everywhere. Dead or on the run.

"I hope,"he responded. She hummed, debating again whether it was a wise decision to let the transgenic stay. She had her daughter to think about as well. _Love your neighbor, Sarah._ Love. Forgive. Don't judge, just love. She closed her eyes, nodding her head silently.

"Good,"she stated, eyes snapping open. She tapped a finger on the bedside table. She leaned back, cocking her head to the side as she watched her husband. "Tell me everything. I need to know exactly what happened tonight." She needed to know everything that had happened since he was called to action this evening.

Neither of them planned to sleep tonight, until their guest awoke. Sarah knew in her heart that God had given her and her family a purpose. She looked upon the transgenic's young face. His life and their life would be changed forever.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thank you for all the fantastic feedback! This chapter is the introduction of each family member to Alec. I apologize for any grammatical mistake, I don't have a beta reader. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

 _['You made me; you created me. Now give me the sense to follow your commands. May all who fear you find in me a cause for joy, for I have put my hope in your word.' -Psalm 119:73-74]_

A soft, feminine voice roused him from unconscious slumber. Gentle singing met his ears. Alec rolled over, but sharp pain moved up his torso. He grunted, returning to his back. His fingers strummed the soft bedding, clutching the fuzzy blanket. His head rested on a pillow. He felt warm and dry. Comfortable. This wasn't the wet, asphalt ground he remembered. The material that clad his body wasn't chilled and soaked. He wasn't wearing the worn jeans and secondhand jacket anymore. Cotton pajamas. Soft. Dry. Comfortable.

His eyes snapped open and the bright sunlight that met his orbs made him hiss as he threw an arm over his eyes. the sudden movement jarred his injuries and he yelped in surprise. He curled under the blankets once more, trying to avoid the sudden sensory overload. A sharp pinch pulled at his hand. He glanced down, spotting a needle that led up to a saline bag. He ripped the needle out. Blood gushed from his new wound.

Where was he? Confusion gave way to panic as a hundred horrible scenarios burst through his mind. He wasn't dead which meant someone found him. And if somebody found him that meant he was in grave danger. His heart thudded against his rib cage, wondering what sadistic reasons somebody would have to take the time to nurse him back to health. He knew he needed to escape immediately.

Alec tossed off the covers and rolled off the mattress. He collided with the ground, wincing. He definitely wasn't his usual graceful self. The singing paused and he sucked in a terrified breath. His clumsiness had alerted his captors.

Frantically, he searched for a weapon to defend himself with. Any weapon. His eyes landed on a black pen on the bedside table. It was the sharpest object in the room and Manticore had taught him how to be resourceful. With his good hand, he grabbed it.

Weapon in hand, he climbed to his feet. Watching the bedroom door, he quickly moved towards the window. He jiggled the latch, realizing it wouldn't budge. Desperation and panic seized him and he let out a string of curses. Adrenaline pumped through his body, making him forget about his current broken state. His knee gave out and he fell with an 'oomph'. He swore, quickly climbing back to his feet. He was ready to break the window open. He'd deal with the repercussions later. He lifted his fist, ready to slam it through the glass.

"You're up." Alec nearly jumped out of his skin, twirling, and growled at his captor. The pen grasped in his hand, wielded like a deadly knife. A middle-aged woman stood at the bedroom door. Dark hair framed her porcelain face. Her hazel eyes were bright with kindness and, surprisingly, an ethereal peace. Peace that Alec had never seen before. His grip on the pen shook in hesitation as he backed away from the older woman.

She wasn't scared of him. She showed no fear. No hate. But, Alec had been alive long enough to recognize tricks. Mind games. He debated charging her, snapping her neck, and running before the others came back. Before they got back and did things to him that would make his skin crawl. For some unknown reason, they didn't kill him and that's what terrified him the most. He shivered, wobbling on his feet. Her face melted from surprise to concern in seconds.

"Are you alright,"She inquired, hands reaching towards him. "You shouldn't be up. You suffered a lot of damage." Alec jerked back, falling against the wall. He gripped the pen, ready to stab it into her jugular. She recognized the defensive stance, holding up her hands. As if he were a cornered animal, the woman backed away, providing him the space he needed. She apologized gently for startling him, talking to him with a calm and even tone.

"You're safe,"she said. She kept a safe distance, watching his inner turmoil. She stepped forward again, but Alec jerked away hissing in pain. The woman winced on his behalf before taking a more professional manner. "On a scale of 1 to 10 what level of pain are you feeling right now?"She pursed her lips. "I have codeine if that will help. I understand you're scared. But, there's no reason to be afraid. I'm only here to help you."

She was concerned about him. For some odd reason, she cared. Alec couldn't figure out why.

His body shook. He mentally cursed himself for his weakness. Either she didn't know he was a transgenic or she was playing games. The latter seemed the stronger possibility since he wasn't dressed in his original wear.

He glared at her. She returned his hostile glare with peaceful, kind eyes. She wasn't at all perturbed by his antagonistic and threatening behavior. She wasn't reacting with agitation or anger towards his blatant hostility. Who was she? He had never seen eyes like hers before, full of light and peace. He was drawn to her like a moth to flame.

She smiled at him. Immediately, his Manticore mask snapped into place hiding his curiosity and roiling emotions. But, her smile didn't waver nor did she flinch in hurt. When he didn't answer her, she didn't force him to reply. She didn't order him back into bed. Didn't criticize his weakness. He shifted his feet uncomfortably, pain rearing its ugly head once more. He needed to get out.

"If you don't feel like answering me right now, its fine,"she said, calmly. "I understand everything is incredibly confusing." Her head nodded towards the kitchen. "I'll bring you a cup of tea. When you're ready, you can climb back into bed and we can talk." She gave him a wry smile. "Unless you find the wall far more comfortable."

Alec glanced at her before his eyes shifted back to the wall he leaned against. He glared at the wood floor, before sending a distrustful look. "What game are you playin', Lady?" His voice was raspy from the abuse he had suffered at the hands of prejudice men. He didn't want to believe a word she said. Nobody was ever freely kind. Normally brainwashing mind games or ulterior motives brought about kindness and niceties temporarily. But, even then kindness was never genuine. It was only a behavior used to manipulate a situation.

The woman seemed confused. Her brows knitted as she watched Alec. "No games,"she promised, honestly. Alec's hand shook and the pen loosened in his grip. No games? Everybody played games. Everybody manipulated, cheated, and deceived. Games were always played and someone always lost. Alec wasn't going to be the one who lost again. If it wasn't a game than she wanted something from him.

Eyes cold and features hard as stone, his lips curled into a sneer. But, she didn't flinch from his horrendous look. She didn't react in anger. Like an unyielding wall, she returned his distrust with a gentle smile. He startled. What was wrong with her? That look alone would have given him a week in isolation for insolence back at Manticore.

"What do you want from me?" Maybe, she would hold this act of kindness over his head. Make him indebted to her until he died or she died. Maybe, she wanted him to get rid of an Ex. Guard duty. Drug dealings with a guaranteed good price. Maybe, she needed a mercenary. Why else would she help a transgenic?

"Nothing." The answer shook his world and Alec's jaw dropped. Nothing? Did she just admit she wanted nothing? No money. No mercenary. No drugs. Alec couldn't wrap his brain around the answer. Everything came with a price. Nothing was free.

"Excuse me-" Gobsmacked, he observed the older woman. She held no pride on her face. No arrogance. No schemes behind hazel eyes. Her eyes were like two, pure pools of honesty. Gentle humility made her features youthful.

"I think I might have been dealt more damage than I originally thought." That was it. He must be deaf and partially blind. His brain completely damaged. Nothing was adding up. "Either my ears are deceiving me...or my brain is broken." His snarky response was only met with an amused chuckle. What was wrong with this woman? She lived in an economic depression. Worse, she lived in Seattle, the most dreadful city in the world. At least, he thought he was in Seattle. Maybe, he wasn't. "I'm still in Seattle, right?"

"You're still in Seattle,"she promised. "And you heard me correctly." She gestured towards the overturn covers and he followed her gaze towards the bed. "All I want is you to get better and heal." The way she said 'heal', sent a shiver down his spine. But, it wasn't the bad type of shiver that scared him when he was little. That made him afraid of the shadows that hung over his cot or made his heart pound with dread at the thought of visiting doctors. No, this shiver was a warm calling. He wasn't sure how to define it. The lack of definition, momentarily scared him. He pulled away, focusing on the simple, double bed with the checkered comforter and white sheets.

The bed was definitely enticing, beckoning him to return to the woolen blankets. He fiddled with the pen in his hands, eyes switching back between the bed, the woman, and the glass window. He couldn't make a decision. His eyes finally returned to the woman, again peace and joy seemed to pour from her very being. A niggle of envy tightened his heart at witnessing this seemingly unobtainable peace. Again, disgust and anger filled him and he turned away, but not until a slow head nod agreed to her silent gesture.

"Great." The teapot whistled. She turned over the bedding and fluffed the pillows. "When I get back, I'll check over your injuries." She pushed back locks of dark hair, dusting her hands off in a thoughtful manner. "I'm surprised how far you've come along. When we first found you, you were barely identifiable."

She seemed perturbed by their first encounter. He must have been a mess of swelling, blood, and bruises. His present pain told him, he had been a lot worse before. That realization didn't sit well in his stomach. He had been ready to die. Had accepted his fate. Even though the idea of eternal darkness scared him, it beat being alive on earth where he was unwanted.

She nodded her head towards the door that probably led to the kitchen. "I'll be right back." She paused. "Silly me. I forgot to introduce myself." Alec cocked a brow. "I'm Sarah Peters."

Alec fiddled with the pen, before setting it back on the bedside table. A small part in his psyche encouraged trust, while the other half screamed at him to run for his life and get away from this strange woman. He ignored the two sides, deciding to make his own decision. He just hope he didn't live to regret it.

"Alec,"he mumbled, lowering his eyes for a split second. She smiled warmly at him and he felt a blush rush up his face. He mentally kicked himself for his exposed emotions, immediately snapping his Manticore mask back into place. He focused his gaze on life outside his room. Now, that he tuned his ears to the outside world. He could hear children laughing, a lawnmower running, and bicycles racing along cracked asphalt roads. He was in a neighborhood.

"Nice to meet you, Alec." Again, she gestured towards the bed. The soft material beckoned him. Once she left, he would make his move. Now that his adrenaline seemed to settle, he felt the sharp spikes of pain from broken and fractured bones. He felt the uncomfortable stretch of raw and bruised flesh with each beat of his heart. Dizziness had once again swarmed his mind and he knew his final choice would be the bed, until his wounds completely healed.

He still couldn't understand or fathom Sarah's kindness. Why him? Didn't she understand he was a soulless monster like the media portrayed? Didn't she realize he was a government mistake? A product with a barcode. Why the kindness? Why him?

"Why?" She knitted her brows, intrigued by his blurted question. He didn't understand. He couldn't understand. There was always a reason behind someone's good deeds. Everybody always wanted something from him whether it was backup, a mission, or...he shivered thinking about Renfro. Renfro and her cold eyes, more black than blue. Her callous, condescending looks and sadistic gleam. She had been about the same age as Sarah when she died. He could still remember every detail of that devil woman. Her manicured nails as they tapped along the steel table while he laid helpless and at her disposal. She haunted him. Haunted his dreams. Many at Manticore still haunted him.

Sarah moved forward, noting his blatant distress. He flinched when her hand came forward. She paused, biting her bottom lip. The fear cleared from his eyes and he shook his head, slapping on an 'always alright' smile. She didn't buy it and the grin wavered, crumbling once more. He was weak.

"Because it's the Lord's Will,"she answered. She turned, the pot shrieking louder.

She left the room and Alec crumbled. Confusing thoughts spiraled in his head. The Lord's will? He couldn't comprehend her strange reasoning. He had never been religious. Never believed in God. Religion had been frowned upon at Manticore. His superiors viewed it as a weakness. Faith was just not tolerated. In fact, he found religion irritating. Why believe in a god that didn't care?What kind of god would leave kids at the mercy of horrible adults? His entire life had been hell and not once did a god...or deity help him. His luck had been bad the moment he was born. Sadly, it was just the ways of life on this miserable planet. Everybody struggled. Everybody suffered, only the foolish believed in a happily ever after. Thinking about it made his stomach reel. Pain and disappointment seemed to follow faith.

He shook his head with a heavy sigh. He closed his eyes, forcing bravery as he hobbled back towards the bed. He would leave at a later time. Right now, he was too tired and confused. He didn't feel the imminent approach of danger and decided to risk everything for much needed rest. Alec laid back down, listening to Sarah singing in the kitchen. She was a peculiar woman.

* * *

Sarah wrapped his wounds with fresh gauze after cleaning out the injuries still open and raw. In his panic, Alec had mistakenly reopened the wounds that were healing much slower. She hummed to herself as she made sure he was comfortable.

Whenever pain contorted his face, she drew back and waited patiently for his composure before returning to her task of re-bandaging him. Not once did she complain about helping him. Not once did she berate him for reopening old wounds. She didn't show an ounce of scorn or irritation that he had pulled her away from other important tasks. She sat by his side gladly helping him. He had tried to bandage himself on his own, but she shook her head, taking on the messy and bloody task. Never had he been given medical care that was this gentle and patient.

She sewed and fixed and kept a constant mantra of conversation going. He didn't feel like speaking, so she spoke to him. Kindly, updating him about the past few days. Apparently, he had been living under her roof for the last five days, completely unconscious.

Sarah's husband, Simon, had found him in the alleyway drenched and beaten. He and another man, Edgar, had brought him here to receive care.

Sarah was a physician. Though she had a medical degree, she didn't work at Seattle Hospital. When Alec had asked, she said it just wasn't her calling. Again, that confused the young transgenic and he shook his head in bemusement that she would willingly give up money and success.

Sarah and Simon had a fifteen-year-old daughter named Leah, who was currently at school. The three of them had cared for him while he was unconscious. He hadn't been left alone for long since Sarah, Simon, and Leah took turns watching over him. That revelation had caused his heart to clench and he recalled a young voice reading to him at some point when he had been in a semiconscious state.

During his first couple of days in their home, he had suffered from a high fever. He had been delirious, mumbling, apologizing, and pleading. Sarah had successfully brought his temperature back down and continued to manage it for the rest of his comatose state. She had closed her small practice for the time being to ensure he received her complete attention and care. He had rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, unable to form an appropriate response. Sarah didn't seem to care or expect anything from him.

When she finished, Sarah patted his leg before handing him a bowl of oatmeal. He took it, immediately fiddling with the spoon. Sarah packed her medical bag and took a sip of her tea. They had tried tea earlier, but he hadn't been able to hold it down. He didn't expect he'd be able to swallow and keep down the oatmeal either. His throat was raw and stomach weak. He spooned oatmeal into his mouth, uncomfortable underneath her gaze. It wasn't like she was prying, but he felt like she could read his mind which terrified him. His head was a bad place to be and he squirmed underneath her gaze. Too many past horrors were housed in his head.

He swallowed the food, gaze focusing on the dresser opposite of him. The room was simple, yet comfortable. Two chairs were pulled near his bed on either side. A blue lampshade sat on the bedside table. On the walls, simple paintings hung. One painting caught his eyes and he stared at it intently. Animals, in pairs, walked up a ramp into a large boat. Sarah followed his gaze thoughtfully, landing on the painting.

"Noah's Ark,"she answered his curious gaze. "God told Noah to build an ark and bring pairs of every animal on board for a flood was coming-"

Alec's eyes immediately hardened and he turned his gaze away from the painting and back to his meal. He didn't want to talk about the story of Noah's Ark. He knew what the story was about. Manticore had taught him bits and pieces of the bible and religion, so that he could successfully infiltrate the house of his catholic target. Religion was just another way to lie, manipulate, and control a situation. He had successfully won the trust of his target and had eliminated the threat for Manticore.

"I'll be out of your hair soon as possible," Alec interrupted. He wasn't hungry anymore. His stomach felt tight like a knot had twisted, coiled and pulled his intestines together. He needed to heal and get out of here as soon as possible. "I don't want to impose-"

"You're not,"Sarah responded. She watched him as he placed the bowl onto the bedside table. He had started relaxing, but whatever she said had made him uncomfortable. Sarah knew it had been the explanation of Noah's Ark. She sighed, grabbing the bowl. The young transgenic was avoiding eye contact while he fiddled with the blanket. _Lord, please guide me. Open Alec's heart and make him receptive._ Alec bit his bottom lip and she knew he had closed off his heart. He didn't want to listen. She sighed, picking up the half empty bowl. _What should I do?_

The answer came quietly and she knew she had to continue being hospitable in order to ease his discomfort. Sarah gave him a warm smile and Alec turned his gaze again. "You're welcome to stay as long as you like." She picked up her medical bag. "There's no rush."

He didn't answer her, instead scowling at the blanket. Sarah's heart broke for this young man. He seemed to still be waiting for the other shoe to drop. Waiting for the tables to turn. Sarah knew her behavior was confusing the young transgenic. She noticed anytime she offered to help, he would flinch away. She knew in her heart it wasn't her that he was nervous about. His fear circulated around his past. A past he attempted to hide from outsiders. She knew nothing about this young man, yet, since that night Simon brought him home, her heart yearned to reach out to care for him. To show him true kindness, hospitality, and love. Three things Sarah was certain he never had before.

"Fine,"he replied. Alec's nervousness was shielded behind his mask. A blank, soldier mask stared back at her. Her heart shattered for this young man. He was hiding from her again. "When you're done playing nurse-" He waved his hand at the medical bag and at the room. Her heart lurched at the dripping sarcasm, but she didn't take offense to his tone. She knew sarcasm was his defense. A way to bury himself away and protect himself from those who would do him harm. He didn't know how to respond to true hospitality. His still believed it was a game. Still couldn't believe that someone would willingly help him. It broke her heart to realize this and she knew nothing about his past. _Lord..._

He gave her a charming smile. A smile, she knew, had caused many young ladies' hearts to melt. Again, another facade. He was pulling out the defensive arsenal. "I'll pay ya back ever penny. I owe you. Name your price and I'll pay, Ma'am." He subtly flinched at the use of 'Ma'am', but his grinning facade kept him from fully exposing his hurt.

Sarah shook her head, sadly. She blew a dark lock out of her face and stood up. "Like I said before, Alec, you owe me nothing." His grin wavered and his brows furrowed in confusion. "So, I won't be naming my price."

"What do you want from me then?" he inquired again. He just wanted a straight answer. Everybody wanted something. She just wasn't telling him what she wanted. What her family wanted from him. Nobody willingly helped a stranger. Nobody willingly helped a transgenic. Either she didn't know what she wanted yet or she did and knew he wouldn't be very agreeable afterward. That thought didn't bode well. A voice in his head was screaming at him to run. Get out quick and never see this woman again.

"Like I said before, just heal,"she responded, warmly. Again, a tingle rose through his body, but he shook it off. He fell back against the headboard, scratching at his mummified wrist. He couldn't figure her out. He didn't understand her at all. Even Max had wanted repayment after she saved his life. He was forever indebted to her. Forever at her beck and call.

"Heal,"he muttered, dryly. She bobbed her head. The ponytail loosening. He gave her his smart-aleck smirk. "Guess I'll give it a try." He fell back against the headboard. He gave her a playful wink. "Maybe, throw in a bit extra while I'm at it."

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. She switched off the light. "Get some sleep." Her hand rested on the doorknob. "It's been a busy afternoon and believe it or not, you're not a hundred percent yet."

"What are you talkin' about,"He retorted with a smirk. "Haven't felt this great in ages." He wiggled his bandaged hand. "The white gauze even matches the blue in my borrowed pjs." He raised a brow. "I think I'm starting a new fashion statement."

She laughed. Alec had a quick wit. But, he used his wit as both ammo and shield.

"Rest,"she advised. He agreed to her suggestion by pressing a fist to his mouth and yawning. "My daughter will be home in an hour." He raised a curious brow, but had further slumped against the pillow. She had offered him codeine earlier to relieve some of the pain and discomfort. Knowing his body, it would last less than an hour. "And my husband would like to talk to you tonight." Alec nodded his head. "alright?"

"'kay." He pulled the comforter back over his shoulders and fell asleep. Unbeknownst to the transgenic, Sarah stood at the entryway praying for him.

* * *

A quiet conversation outside his room stirred Alec awake a second time that day. He glanced at the alarm clock next to his bed, noticing it was three in the afternoon. Grunting, he curled underneath the sheets. Muscles stiff from his numerous injuries. Alec winced as his bruised face stung uncomfortably. His eyes watched the bedroom door, ears tuning in to the life outside his room.

A young girl was talking to Sarah about school. Her joyful titters filled the room, seeping underneath the bedroom door. The same joy he had sensed from Sarah earlier. He could hear vegetables being chopped and the ding of an oven, alerting the kitchen occupants that it was ready for use. Sarah and the girl, Leah, happily talked about their days and cracked jokes while preparing dinner. He could hear the brush of a pencil against paper. The eraser tapped against a table.

"He's probably awake by now, darling-" Stirring. The smell of soup met his nose. He salivated. "The codeine probably wore off by now-"

"I'll check on him." The chair scratched along the wood floor. The awful sound disrupted his focus. Alec winced, covering his ears. But, a soft knock drew his attention back. The door swung open.

A teenager with corkscrew curls and hazel eyes stood in the doorway. Her backpack slung over her shoulder. A dimpled smile brightened against her tan face. Her hands rested in the pockets of her red sweatshirt.

"Hey,"she greeted, brushing curls behind her ear. She wore all-star converses, the tip of her shoe tapping against the hardwood. "Glad to see you're up. I'm Leah." She quirked her head to the side, situating the backpack on her shoulder. She waited for his answer patiently. Alec mentally berated himself for his slow reaction.

"Alec,"he rasped, running a hand through dark blonde hair. His face contorted in discomfort as spasms attacked his muscles. Leah's grin fell, immediately noticing his discomfort. She moved forward, dropping her backpack next to Alec's bed. She grabbed the glass of water on the table and pulled out codeine.

She sat at the edge of his bed as he coughed and groaned. "Here-" She handed the pill over and Alec took it. "Mom said it probably wore off." He placed the pill in his mouth followed by water. Leah took the glass when he was done.

"Thanks."

She just smiled, hopping off the bed. She moved a chair closer to his bed before unzipping the backpack. He watched her curiously as she pulled out a pencil, notebook, and math book. He arched his brow, leaning against the headboard as he watched her make herself comfortable.

"I thought you'd like some company,"Leah answered his silent question. "Nobody should be alone." She tapped her pencil on the arm of her chair. "We can talk or not talk. It's up to you." She flipped open her math book, reading over a homework question.

Alec snorted and she grinned back. The codeine was working quickly. The original pain seeped from his body, making discomfort bearable. He'd need another pill pretty soon. His transgenic body tend to burn though narcotics pretty quickly. Leah swung a foot back and forth, humming a song to herself. It was a beautiful song. The melody soft and inviting.

"I once was lost, but now I'm found-"Leah sung the lyrics quietly to herself. "Was blind, but now I see-" She returned to the gentle, joyful humming before exclaiming with a satisfied "Aha" penciling in the correct answer.

Like Sarah, Leah didn't drill him with questions about his life. She just patiently and contently spent time with him. Her peaceful presence lulled him into a state of comfort. His inner guard immediately retreated as he observed Leah.

She was a pretty girl, Alec noticed first. A teenager. No older than some of the x6s back at Manticore. Unlike other teens Alec had met since escape, she didn't cover her face in thick make-up nor did she flaunt herself. She was serene with an air of confidence he had never seen before from a girl her age. She sat with dignity and respect, mature beyond her years. She was a curiosity, completely different from the many girls he had encountered around the bars and clubs and even at Jam Pony. An aura of intelligence and wisdom surrounded her which made sense since Sarah was her mother.

But, what tugged at his curiosity and interest the most was the peace and joy that reflected in her hazel eyes. The same complete and total peace that Sarah seemed to reflect. Worry didn't consume her. Fear didn't tail her like it did Max and even himself at times. She was completely at peace with herself and life. That astounded Alec and he couldn't help but pick up the minute details. Like Sarah, she was different from anyone he had ever met in his entire life. She reminded him of-A cold rock formed in his stomach, twisting his gut-Leah reminded him of Rachel. The guilt flooded and he drew away from her mesmerizing and alluring energy.

"What's up?" Her hazel eyes blinked up at him with the same love and youth that Rachel once had. The same compassion. It was like a knife had been driven into his stomach. Those taunting voice started up again. Images flashed through his head. Memories resurfaced of car explosions and screams. Of Rachel laying before him, comatose.

A shiver ran up his spine and the original need to escape returned. He was bad news and his presence would only harm this family. He was a condemned man while they were innocent. Pure. They shouldn't get involved in his hopeless and broken life. Innocence was destroyed in his wake. He trampled on good and his sins were nonredeemable. He didn't deserve their kindness. His place was in the dank alleyway, dead behind the garbage cans. Not here and healing. His thoughts took a dark turn and he immediately dropped into depression.

"Nothing." Leah's brows furrowed in disbelief, but she didn't press the matter. She tapped her pencil against her math book and waited. Alec sighed, playing with the blanket's seam. "You just reminded me of someone." Leah awed, head quirking in settle curiosity.

He didn't want to talk about Rachel. In fact, he never wanted to talk about Rachel again. That memory hurt far too much and left an aching hole that could never be filled again. He pointed at the textbook as a distraction from the morbid topic. "What are you working on?"

"Algebra."Leah kindly took the bait, backing away from the obvious touchy subject. If he didn't want to talk, she wouldn't force the issue. Leah knew Alec was a transgenic. She understood, to a certain extent, that his life had been tough. Probably tougher and more horrifying than she could ever imagine. She could take a wild guess that his sudden mood swings were caused by self-torment and bad memories.

She glanced down at her notebook, thumbing the lined pages. If he didn't want to talk, she wouldn't force him to. His past was his own. And whatever the issue, it was between him and God.

"I have a test coming up-"She directed the conversation away from his own personal matters. Focusing on a normal, everyday topic. "Which is a real bummer since Mr. Sanders added two more sections." She shrugged. "I'll just study a bit longer than usual." She smiled sweetly at him, drawing up her knee. "How about you?"

"What about me?"He played with the loose bandage, tugging at the wrapping. Leah shrugged, watching him intently.

"Just wanna get to know you." She picked at her nails. "You've lived with us for the past five days and this is the first time I've actually talked to you when you're actually awake." Alec arched a brow. A wry smile on his lips.

"You were talking to me?"

"Course, I was,"Leah replied with a wave of her hand. Her eyes sparkled with mirth. "You were unconscious, not dead. I didn't want you feeling alone."

Alec blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh."

Leah giggled, not mockingly but with true amusement. "Oh?" She teased. "Is that all you can say?" Embarrassingly enough, his blush deepened. He wasn't used to people like Leah. He wasn't good at general conversation. Most his life was following orders and since his escape, he interactions involved bragging, making vulgar jokes, or harassing Max. He wasn't good at small talk and he definitely didn't like dwelling on his weakest moments.

Leah took pity. She leaned forward, patting his arm. "It's alright. You're not used to us yet." She blushed, wondering if she overstepped boundaries with her teasing. Sometimes her tongue spoke before her brain could think. She didn't want to offend him. "Sorry-"

"No, it's fine,"Alec quickly replied. He ran his finger along the checker patterned comforter. "So...you talked to me while I was-" Leah rolled her eyes, goodhearted.

"Yeah." She doodled on her notebook, drawing a flower. "or read to you or sang. Whatever tickled me fancy-" She drew a butterfly with patterned wings. "I didn't want you giving up on us."

Alec was mind-boggled. Leah didn't even know him. He wasn't a friend or acquaintance. He was a complete stranger. Again, he wondered why these people even cared about him. He had never helped these people in his life. Had nothing to offer them in return for their service. He had no prestige or popularity among the Seattle community. In fact, he was pretty hated by most of the populace just for being born. "You don't know me-"

Leah shrugged, designing twirly antennas. "Doesn't matter. I still care." She looked up at him with those deep, peaceful hazel eyes. "I'm pretty invested in your survival now." He couldn't understand this strange girl or her mother. He was a complete stranger and yet, they spoke to him as if he were family. As if he belonged. He didn't belong. He was sorely different.

"Why?"

Her brows furrowed and she gave a very unladylike snort. "Why not." Alec's eyes bulged and he stared at her as if she had a second head. Again, Leah found the look amusing and laughed. "You look surprised by my answer."

Alec flushed, for once glad that the bruises hid the red tint. He tried to find a legitimate excuse. Reasoning why her answer was wrong and wouldn't be tolerated by the outside world.

"I'm a transgenic." He winced, knowing he was throwing his own people under the bus. Knowing that he was just stirring the hate and prejudice. According to the public, they were monsters and were treated as such.

"So,"Leah stressed, putting her pencil down and leaning forward. She gave him a challenging look, unrelenting. "I don't see the issue."

Alec rubbed the back of his neck. Why was he punishing himself? Trying to get this girl to hate what he was. Force her to see how different he was from her. He was different. He was a bad person since the beginning of his miserable life. He murdered. Assassinated innocent lives to ensure his own well being. He stole. He drank heavily. Dealt in drugs. Destroyed relationships. Picked up girls at clubs and broke their hearts the next morning. He took advantage and manipulated people. He deceived and hurt person after person without remorse. He just wasn't a good guy. His people weren't good people. And whether that was due to their upbringing or nature, they weren't good. They would never be good and normal. His rottenness would surely corrupt Leah. Would destroy this family that had only shown him kindness. He wished Sarah's husband had just left him in the alleyway that night. Let nature run its course and seize to breathe another day.

"I'm not good, Leah,"he admitted, meeting her eyes. "I've never been good. I'm a monster." His people were monsters. That's why they never defended themselves against the accusations. The prejudice and torment. They knew and believed what the world saw. He turned from her gaze. He didn't want to see the fear or hate in his admittance. He had no clue why he was telling her this, maybe he hoped it would give her some sense. Convince her parents to kick him out and let him suffer the consequences of his past. He didn't deserve help. He didn't deserve hospitality or kindness. "Society sees us as monsters and they're right."

Even though he left Terminal City, losing it completely had struck him hard. Seeing the pure hate in the newspapers and on the news channels shook him to his very core. It made him realize that if the world was reacting this way, they were most likely right to react in disgust. They were killers. Abominations.

Leah just took his hand. Stern eyes full of compassion. "I don't care what the world thinks-" She glanced upwards and smiled softly. "Only what God thinks." She lowered her eyes, chewing her bottom. "He has a plan."

She patted his hand and Alec turned away. He didn't want to talk about religion. Didn't want to talk about God and argue about His existence. If He was real, God had given up on Alec long ago. Leah sighed, immediately noticing his heart was closed again. His features were hardened and he was grinding his teeth. "God loves all his creations."

Alec scoffed. Angry flames licked in his irises. He was created by scientists. Carefully designed in a petri-dish before being inserted into a surrogate. He didn't have a god. And he certainly wasn't one of God's precious creations.

"Sure,"Alec muttered, muscles stiff. Religion blinded, only a fool could see greater forces at work. Alec wasn't a fool and he wasn't going to put his trust in a story. Manticore had taught him that. Taught him to rely on himself and rely on Manticore even more for they were the iron fist. The discipline. "If God exists ask him why he gave up on this rotten planet."

Alec snapped his fingers as if an idea popped into his head. He was bitter. He was angry. Hurt. Tired. And done with this conversation. He couldn't handle the pity-filled look that Leah kept giving him. He didn't need pity. "Better yet, ask him why he gave up on me and my people." If God truly existed, it was obvious he didn't care about transgenics. His life had been hell. What angered him most was that he never had been given a chance. He didn't need a fifteen-year-old contradicting the dots he had already connected. He knew his life. She didn't. She couldn't even imagine what he has been through. What he had done to survive.

"I'm tired." He ended the conversation by pulling the comforter over his head in a self-piteous mood. The movement jarred his injuries, only making him angrier at his own weakness. He was angry at this entire situation. The second emotion that came upon him was shame. He felt ashamed for the way he lashed out at Leah. But, he hid his shame under mockery and anger.

Alec wouldn't let her get to him. He wouldn't let the rest of his sanity crumble. Again, his heart clenched with conviction, but he buried it beneath anger. He might apologize later for his outburst. Accuse his rotten attitude on physical pain. Manticore mask back in place, he closed himself off from hurt. Opinions only brought him trouble. That's what Manticore taught him. It was better to stay silent sometimes. He had been reminded of that lesson during his time with Max. All the 'shut-ups' and 'get outs' and 'I'll sooner drop an anvil on your head' really got to a guy.

"He hasn't."

The wooden chair moved back. Legs scratching against the wooden surface. Leah's shoes squeaked against the floor. He thought Leah would be angry with his outburst. Thought she would argue and criticize, but she didn't. Her presence was still gentle and inviting.

Leah had so much faith. Faith in something she couldn't even see. He envied her. Envied her childlike belief. He never had faith. Faith was not tolerated at Manticore, only the cold, hard truth. He followed her movement as she collected her homework. Faith had been stomped right out of him. He squeezed his eyes shut, anger and shame boiling inside.

"Mom's making soup for dinner." Alec opened one eye. Though her posture was stiff, she was still acknowledging him. She still cared even though he had mocked her beliefs. He groaned inwardly, realizing he had been antagonistic and rude for no reason. Maybe, Max was right to cast him away. "I'll bring you a bowl when its done." She fiddled with the strap of her bag, before switching off the lamp. "It's chicken noodle. Good for a weak stomach."

Alec grunted in response. Too ashamed to provide a verbal response. Right now, everything about her presence irked him and he couldn't pinpoint the reason. He'd apologize later.

"We can talk later,"she continued. Alec shook his head. What was she trying to prove? That she wasn't mad. That they weren't going to cast him aside. One day awake and he had already caused turmoil. "I'll show you my science project for the science fair. It's pretty nifty."

Leah smiled brightly. But her grin fell, realizing the body underneath the blankets wasn't going to respond. She squeezed her eyes shut, remembering the fruit of the Spirit. Love. Joy. Peace. Patience. Kindness. Goodness. Faithfulness. Gentleness. Self-control.

She would need to display those Godly characteristics to reach Alec even when he frustrated her. She had to remember his life hadn't been like hers. He hadn't been given the blessed opportunity she had been gifted. She couldn't react with human pettiness and irritation. Leah would have to rise above human nature to build a bridge between Alec and Christ. And she would one step at a time, trusting in God's plan. _Use me, Lord._

"I'll be back with dinner,"she promised. "We can play a board game or something. You're probably bored out of your mind." She groaned, leaning dramatically against the door frame. "Being bedridden is the absolute worse. I was stuck in bed once for three weeks because of Mono." She shivered at the memory of vomit and high-fevers. "Maybe board games and a movie, yeah? How does that sound?"

Alec moved beneath the blanket. His dirty blonde hair peaking up from under the comforter. "Okay."

"Awesome!" Leah smiled brightly, feeling proud of her headway.

Alec exhaled, sitting up. He wasn't going to be a coward. Hide under the blankets like a reject. It was his fault. He wasn't in the right head space to be tolerable. He hadn't been fine for a long time and lashing out wouldn't help the situation. These people were helping him, whether he wanted the help or not. He met her hazel eyes. Two pools of warm peace and genuine good.

"I'm sorry." He wasn't good at apologizing. Apologizing wasn't his thing. But, he had been hostile towards both Leah and Sarah. Both had shown him undeserving kindness all day. His heart thudded rapidly in his chest, embarrassed by his weakness. Admitting fault was weakness, according to Manticore. He would have been frowned upon for his open vulnerability. "I'm just...I'm not used too-"

"All is forgiven." Her smile turned into a contagious beam. Alec couldn't stop the smile that stretched across his own face. She strolled out of the room, a skip to her walk. But, her head quickly popped around the frame. Her grin turned serious and she deepened her voice, pretending to place sunglasses on. "I'll be back."

Leah left the room, missing the quiet chuckle.

* * *

"No!"Leah howled, falling into the mattress. Alec chuckled as he moved his queen, taking her king. Chess was over after ten minutes of play. Two bowls of soup sat between them as Leah pretended to weep into the comforter. "I never had a chance."

"Nope,"Alec agreed, collecting the pieces with a smirk. He scratched his bandage wrist. "Never play chess with a transgenic. We're strategically superior." He winced, hoping he hadn't offended her with his boastfulness. During the last two hours, he had been regulating his behavior. He buried his frustrations and past hurt, trying his best to act fine.

Leah's head popped up, blowing curly strands out of her face. She gave him a mock glare. "Wow, cheeky much." She tossed the chess board aside, crossing her legs. She pointed a finger at Alec. "But, you have to admit I didn't do to bad."

Alec shook his head. After a few rounds of chess and Leah consecutively losing, he was starting to feel a bit more like himself. He had taken a couple bites of soup, but his stomach had rejected the food immediately. Food just didn't sit well in his stomach anymore. Sarah had told him to take it easy after she had led him to the bathroom. She had helped him wash-up and redress much to his embarrassment. In the bathroom mirror, he had gotten a good look at the damage done to his body. Though he had healed a lot, his entire torso was still covered in ugly purplish bruising. Some of the open wounds had started to knit back together, but a lot slower than they should. When he told Sarah his concern, she said it was probably due to lack of food and the flu he had suffered from being cold, wet, and injured.

It made sense, Manticore had built them with fast metabolisms which placed every transgenic on rigorous and scheduled diet plans to ensure calorie intake. Alec had remembered a fellow transgenic that had angered his handler. His peer had been punished severely, food privileges taken away for a few days. He had become delirious and his superior immune system had weakened quickly to the fascination of the doctors. Alec grimaced. It was just another way for Manticore to control their property.

"You lost every game,"Alec pointed out, returning to Leah's babbling. He blocked the bad memories from his mind with a shudder. He had to compartmentalize if he was going to get out of here without causing offense. He needed to reign in his troubles.

"But,"Leah drawled, swirling her spoon in broth. "I improved. First game I lost in three minutes. Last game-" She looked at the alarm clock. "Aha! It took ten minutes to beat me." She winked, pointing her spoon at Alec. "See, I got better and I call that a personal win." She held up a black pawn. " And I got a pawn."

Alec shook his head, softly laughing. He could hear Sarah pacing outside his bedroom, talking to someone on the phone. From what it sounded like someone was in urgent need of her help tomorrow. Sarah was reopening her home clinic now that he was awake. People would be pouring into this little home and he wasn't sure how to handle this new development. Escaping Seattle for good still crossed his mind. But, with no clue where to go and his body still healing had impeded that plan for now.

He glanced back at Leah's beaming face as she waited for his retort. He rubbed his bruised eye, allowing his split lip to break into a pompous grin. "I gave you that pawn out of pity."

Her grin dropped. "You didn't."

"It was becoming painfully pathetic watching you flounder." he winked.

"How generous of you. Honest, I can feel the love over here."

Alec shrugged. "Giving you a small victory seemed the kindest gesture."

He knew he ignited her competitive spirit the moment she hollered, "That's it!" She rolled off the bed, running out of the bedroom. Curiously, Alec perked. He stretched his neck, trying to get a better view of Leah as she rustled through a cabinet. Sarah was jotting down notes onto a pad of paper. The phone cradled between her ear and shoulder.

"Yahtzee,"Leah stated, coming back into the room. She dumped the pieces onto the bed. Her eyes gleaming with excitement. "A game of luck." She dropped the dice into his open hand. Before flipping open a pad. "May the best lucky person win."

Alec snorted, shaking the dice in his good hand. He had been given a third codeine before dinner, since Sarah had discovered his metabolism was fast. "If you win it's luck. If I win it's skills."

She copied his statement, deepening her voice. Alec laughed, shaking his head. He gulped down the irritation in his throat, holding back a cough.

They played Yahtzee. Leah cheered, vigorously jotting down her score. Sarah had come in, checking on Alec to make sure his temperature was stable. She was concerned about his energy state and he had answered he was 'tired of sleeping, sleeping was for the dead'. She chuckled before joining in the second game of Yahtzee.

Alec glanced between the two women as they teased and joked. Identical images of joy and ease on their faces. Again, he found himself wondering how they could be so content in this world. Sarah handed him the dice. He shook the dice, rolling them onto the bed. He called, 'Yahtzee.' Leah gave a teasing glare.

"Skills, huh?" she huffed.

"Yup." Alec gave her a small smile. Sarah laughed, clapping her hands together in amusement. She leaned forward, competitively.

"I guess we'll be competing for second place, huh, love."

"May the best woman win,"Leah answered, rolling the dice. She slapped her forehead when she rolled three ones and two twos. With a groan, she fell over dramatically. "It's just not my lucky day." She stretched her hands up towards the ceiling. "What have I done to deserve this?" Sarah just laughed as she rolled a large straight.

Clasping her hands together, she glanced over at her daughter, cheekily. "Large straight,"Sarah announced. She poked Leah in the side. "I think Alec is right, Darling, this is a game of skills."

"Mom!" Alec snorted at Leah's whiny tone which quickly turned into a coughing fit.

The game continued until the front door opened and Simon called out. Leah jumped off the bed, sprinting out of the room to greet her father. She told her Dad about her day, joyfully announcing that Alec was awake as if he were a long lost friend. He shifted uncomfortably with anticipation.

Alec wasn't sure why he was suddenly worried to meet Simon. Simon had saved his life whether he wanted to be saved or not. He owed the man. He had just started getting used to Sarah and Leah and was getting overwhelmed by the thought of meeting a third stranger. Even if the third stranger was his rescuer. His mind raced, wondering if Simon would be like Sarah and Leah. Sarah rested a comforting hand on his bicep, squeezing gently in reassurance. He gave her a grimace which was meant to be a smile.

"I'm so glad to see you up and healing." Alec lifted his head, meeting the kind dark eyes of an older man. His graying hair was curly with a receding hairline. "We've been praying for your recovery." Skin tone a shade darker than his daughter's. He wore a tweed suit. A briefcase strap slung over his shoulder. He strode into the guest room, Leah followed with a happy smile. He held out his hand towards Alec. "Simon."

Alec hesitantly took the hand, shaking Simon's hand. "Alec." He pulled away, biting his bottom lip. "Thanks for saving me." If Simon hadn't stumbled upon him, Alec knew he would have died that night. In the gutters, completely alone with nobody looking or caring about him. He lowered his eyes, realizing he had been incredibly lucky that Simon sought him out.

The only bit of information that didn't match was the fact the Peters lived in Sector 6, while he had been beaten and left to die in Sector 4. His only solid theory was that Simon had been at one of the bars or spending time at the strip club without his wife in the know. But, finally meeting Simon Peters made Alec hesitant on that theory. His eyes, like his wife and daughter, were too honest and kind to willingly spend time in that sleazy section of the city.

Sarah stood, drawing her husband into a hug before pecking him on the lips. "How was your day, Love?"

Alec sighed in relief, happy the attention was off of him for the time being. But, he knew both him and Simon would eventually have a talk. He wasn't sure if he was ready to have that conversation.

"Wonderful." He put down his briefcase, pressing a kiss against his wife's forehead. "My students are excelling in reading and writing, we'll have to work a bit more with multiplication and division. A little more practice and they'll be pros." He smiled, proudly. "They're a bright bunch."

He pulled a seat up and didn't miss the curious glances that Alec passed at him. "I teach elementary," he answered. "Fourth grade."

Alec awed, glancing down at his hands. The side of the bed slanted as Leah sat next to him. "How old?"

"Nine to ten."

Alec stiffened. When he was nine, he had already been trained to hunt and kill men. He had been taught the cleanest and quickest way to dispose of a target. The best way to get information out of an enemy. At nine, he could put a gun together in under a minute and crack a man's neck with a single, smooth twist. He didn't do multiplication and silent reading.

"Oh." He was back to the single word answers. All comfort had seeped from his body and he felt like the others were watching him. Reading his very thoughts and seeing the many crimes he had committed for his own pleasures as well as Manticore's. He gulped before lamely saying, "Good age."

Simon watched him for a moment. Alec ducked beneath the scrutiny. He was sure this man could read his mind. Simon smiled in ease, agreeing with Alec's comment.

"I met with Dan after work,"Simon continued. "Church will happen at the Miller's house this Sunday. I helped Mariah and Paul prepare for the teaching on communion."

"Good."Sarah agreed. They were originally going to have church at their home this Sunday. But, since Alec had come into their lives just a few days ago, she didn't want to overwhelm the boy with a large group of people piling into their small living room. He was uncomfortable enough with the three of them and she didn't want to scare him away. Most likely in the next week or so, fellowship would gather at their house. A much smaller group for Alec to meet. Food would be served and praise would be had during that time.

"They understood, Dad?"

Simon nodded, glancing over at Alec. "They want Alec to make a full recovery." He smiled at the transgenic. "Everyone's rooting for you, son."

"You told your friends about me?" Alec wasn't sure how he felt about others knowing about him and his current vulnerable state. He didn't know these people and he feared the worse if they discovered who and what he was. Call out the fire and pitchforks for a mob would surely burn down this house.

"They're trustworthy,"Simon promised. He could tell Alec was afraid. Afraid of the hate and the ordinary people surrounding him. Who wouldn't after months of verbal and physical abuse from mobs of angry citizens. He had found the boy beaten nearly to death in an alleyway just for being different. His church, his people were all in the same boat regarding this horrible worldly agenda. Like him, they had been furious by the horrible treatment of these children.

It had become a common theme to pray for this persecuted group in church. But to speak out against the mayhem meant death for being a 'trannie lover'. Simon shook his head sadly. His dear friend, Jim, had spoken against Reverend Jude and the growing mob. He had preached God's word on behalf of the transgenics, claiming they were the Lord's children too. He had nearly been stoned to death. Killed by anger and hate. They had found Jim barely alive, immediately bringing him to Sarah. He survived to continue his work. The Holy Spirit was leading Jim. Jim faithfully followed.

Reverend Jude, the leader of the government church in Seattle, was a false teacher. He spouted what the people wanted to hear, not what the Lord wanted said. He led with hate and prejudice, not love and forgiveness. He allowed sin in his church, yet judged those outside of the church with no love in his heart. A master spokesperson he could move a crowd with his decorative, elegant speeches. He claimed to live by the Lord's laws, but he couldn't see past the log of sin in his own eyes as he cast judgement on the speck of sin in others' eyes. His current target being transgenics. He wanted to rid the world of these transgenics. According to Jude, the transgenics weren't human. They were lower than animals. Soulless beast that needed to be eliminated. No better than demons. But, Simon knew that Christ didn't see the transgenics that way. Love people was Jesus' teaching.

Just thinking about it made Simon sick to his stomach. Jude was a prideful, greedy man that stirred up mobs of ignorant fools who believed every word he said because of his prestige status. But, Jude wasn't the only church leader that was rejecting God by promoting violence against transgenics and their supporters. Many of the people part of Simon and his family's Christian community had left their own churches because of this spreading bloodthirsty hate propaganda. It wasn't God's way and Simon was done listening to Satan's doctrine.

"We're here to help you,"Simon promised sincerely. "No matter the world's consequences." Alec gulped as he met Simon's genuine gaze. He patted the boy's knee as he leaned back in the seat he had taken beside the bed. Leah sat on the bed, while Sarah sat on the other side. They had formed a protective circle around the young transgenic without awareness.

The other thing that had greatly bothered Simon was Reverend Jude's growing involvement with Ames White. He had seen the FBI agent speak in interviews, encouraging the violent persecution of these people. Something about Ames White had set off every red flag in his spirit the moment those cold eyes stared back at him through the screen. Immediately, Simon knew White was a very evil man.

Just from the televised interview, he could sense Satan's influence in this man's life. He had prayed for Seattle, prayed against this approaching darkness that was slowly taking this city bit by bit. But, Seattle had welcomed this darkness whether they knew it or not. _Lord, strengthen my armor against this spiritual evil that is fast approaching. Protect my family from men like White._

He glanced at Alec. The transgenic was so young and yet, he had been through so much in his short life. What hurt the most was seeing the empty, lost look in Alec's eyes. His eyes were old and broken. He had seen far more than Simon had ever seen in his entire life. He was guarded and scared. Hopeless. _Protect Alec, Jesus, guide him out of the darkness and into the light. Your light. Use me. Use my family. Reach him, Lord._

Warmth touched his spirit and he knew God had a plan.

"I don't know what to say,"Alec responded.

He could tell Simon was concentrating deeply on something for his forehead creased in wrinkles and he clasped his hands in thought. Though he had just met these three individuals today, a foreign feeling had touched his heart. It was warm and inviting, a gentle knock. A feeling of trust and hope. His eyes roamed over the three faces, full of peace and love.

For the first time, at this very moment, he felt like he could completely trust these people. He had never felt this feeling before. It now warred with the screaming voice that told him to 'run'. To escape and evade. It was the moment that Simon arrived and made that promise, the same promise that Sarah and Leah made earlier that this feeling had come about. It was as if the promise was made complete. Could he truly trust this family of three? Would they help him?

Another part of his mind that made his stomach churn and tighten, screamed 'trust and faith will get you killed'. It reminded him of everything horrible he had ever done, condemning him for his past actions. Condemning him for all the innocent blood he had shed. It grew louder and louder, pounding his brain like a sledgehammer to cement. His hands flew up, grasping his ears. His teeth gritted. He listened to the angry, bitter voice and the hope slowly died away. Unforgivable, it screamed, murderer, monster. He wanted to scream out, tell it to be quiet, but the dark accusations dragged him back into his inner torment. Tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Alec." Simon's voice broke through his suffering. A warm hand wrapped around his good wrist. He shuddered and a soft, comforting murmur pulled him away from his dark encounter with the past. "You're all right, Son. Fight through it."

Alec's eyes fluttered open. Through blurred sight, he could make out Leah and Sarah both startled and scared for him. Their lips were moving, he thought they were speaking to him, but he couldn't understand a word they said. He blinked twice, glancing over at Simon, who held his arm in a strong grip. His lips moved rapidly as if he were speaking. His eyes were closed shut.

He lowered his arms, breathing heavily. These attacks had become more consistent. More cruel as memories bombarded his mind. Once upon a time, Psy-ops would have wiped his memory clean. Would have locked away the past missions that he couldn't mentally handle. But, Alec didn't have psy-ops anymore. He didn't have reindoctrination to make the pain bearable. The barriers had cracked and painful memories followed.

"'m sorry,"Alec rasped, wiping at his cheeks. His face flushed, embarrassed that he had cried in front of these people and was conscious for it. He coughed, attempting to pull his arm out of Simon's grip. "It's just migraines." He coughed again and Leah immediately offered him water.

Simon let go of his arm, but didn't move from his position next to him. Again, his forehead creased in concern and a frown sat firmly on his face. At first Alec was afraid that the older man was mad at him, but one look into his eyes and he saw nothing but kindness and legitimate concern.

"Do these migraines happen often?"Simon inquired. The kid was pale. Terrified. For a split second, he had seen genuine trust and hope in Alec, but just as quickly it had been chased away, leaving the kid shaken to the core.

Alec shrugged, chugging water.

"Alec, please,"Sarah begged, searching his faraway gaze. "Darling, you have to be honest with us." She reached forward and Alec jerked back instinctively. Momentary hurt filled her orbs. She longed to help him. "We-" she gestured to Simon and Leah. "need to know what's going on in order to help you."

Alec shrugged again. "Just headaches,"he repeated.

"Those are the nastiest headaches I've ever seen,"Leah muttered. Alec shot her a look and was tempted to reply with, 'try having your brain ripped apart and glued back together', but had kept his quip to himself. That was far too much information he was unwilling to reveal.

"I'm fine." He exhaled, composing himself. "I'm always fine." He tried to summon a grin, but couldn't. He was tired. Far too tired to care about his outside appearance. He had become rather bad at wearing his mask. Once upon a time he was even able to trick Max with his 'always alright' mask. "I'm just tired."

He ran a hand down his face, wincing against the bruises.

Sarah took that as a sign to leave. She tapped her daughter's shoulder. "Come on, dearest,"she said, pulling her daughter up. They collected the bowls and games. "Alec needs rest."

"Feel better in the morning,"Leah said. She gave him a gentle smile. "Maybe tomorrow, you can teach me some tricks in chess." Alec nodded his agreement with a tired bob to his head. "Night." She left his room, leaving Simon and him alone.

Simon stood to his feet as Alec buried his face into his hands. The older man's hand reached towards the lamp about to switch off the light and call it a night, but Alec stopped him. "Wait."

Simon arched an eyebrow, sitting back down. Clasping his hands, Simon leaned forward. Clawed fingers ran down Alec's face. The boy blinked owlishly. Green eyes, dazed and confused.

"How did you find me?"Alec asked. He wanted to sleep. Wanted the codeine to knock him out. But, he had this pressing question in his head that just wasn't adding up. He had been wracking his brain over this question since he had awaken and Sarah had said he was safe. He inhaled, braving eye contact. "You live in sector six, I was in sector four. This question has been bugging me all day-" He pulled at the soft hair that curled at his neck. He squinted his eyes, searching Simon for answers. "I thought maybe you were shacking up with a hooker or drinking at a bar or...or a patriot at a strip club-"

His voice wavered, wondering if he was overstepping his boundaries asking this question. "Something like that since sector four is known for its...night life." He gulped down the lump in his throat. But, Simon didn't stop him from asking. He didn't holler or glare. He didn't threaten him for this possible revelation of infidelity. He didn't threaten to end his life or throw him back out on the streets if he said anything to Sarah. Simon just sat there, calmly listening.

"But then I met you today and my original thoughts didn't add up to what I saw-" He chewed his bottom lip in thought before sighing heavily. "I just don't have a legitimate theory anymore. I just-" His question died and he hoped Simon would understand.

"Do you want the honest truth?"Simon asked. Alec glanced up, nodding his head. "I was getting ready for bed when God told me to go to 1st avenue in sector four."

"God?"Alec stated, disbelievingly. Again, with religion. He must have been saved by the most religious people in all Seattle. And their faith was genuine, not pompous and attention seeking like others he had met. It intrigued Alec, yet at the same time it scared him witless. He didn't even know why it scared him. They didn't judge him because of who or what he was. They cared about him. Realizing they genuinely cared, completely overwhelmed him.

"Yup,"Simon answered. "I immediately got up, put on my coat, and headed towards 1st avenue."

Alec shook his head and stared at him like he was crazy. Who would willingly walk into a storm because they claimed to hear God?

"The Holy Spirit led me to you."

"I don't believe it,"Alec exclaimed, staring at Simon as if he grew a second head. "It doesn't make sense." Nothing made sense to him, so he fell back onto Manticore's teaching. That faith and religion, heck even God, was just a construct of man's need for answers. "All of this, It's just a way for men to seek reasoning and find law in a world full of chaos. It's-" He quieted, knowing he was just repeating what his handlers had told him in his youth. His twin, he learned later, had scared Manticore with his talks of the Blue Lady and his unrelenting answer seeking.

"What I tell you is the truth, Alec." Alec shook his head and Simon knew the young transgenic was just parroting what others had told him in the past.

This was the craziest thing he had heard all day. He was sure Simon was hiding the truth from him somehow. That maybe he was covering up his own crime or infidelity. But, as Alec read Simon's body language, he knew the man completely believed his claims of God and spirits. "You're all crazy...clinically insane." Alec's eyes widen and he immediately shut his mouth. Hadn't he promised earlier that he wouldn't voice his opinion regarding their faith. They had helped him and he knew he owed them something for their kindness.

"Only crazy for our Lord,"Simon answered, easily. He stood, patting the young transgenic's shoulder. He stretched his aching muscles, cracking his back. He was getting old.

"I don't believe in God, _Sir_." Simon glanced over at the young transgenic. Alec's face was contorted in thought. His eyes focused on a string attached to a blanket. Simon sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. What could he say to a statement like that? It was obvious his words had struck Alec in someway, the kid was trying to make sense of this new information.

"I'm praying one day you will,"Simon answered. He had been saved miraculously by the Lord many years ago. His life had been completely turned around. He was led away from peer pressure and drugs and instead taken down a path that led to college and a teaching career. He majored in education and met his wife in fellowship. Two years later he married his wife. He yawned into his fist. "Goodnight, Alec. I'll see you in the morning."

Simon switched off the light. Patting the transgenic on the shoulder, he left the room. Alec sat in the dark, silently contemplating everything Simon had said. He tried to make sense of something that really didn't make sense to him at all.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will come soon. Have a great day and God bless you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Thank you for all the support! This chapter is shown through the course of two-three months. Each section is split between Alec's interaction with either Sarah, Simon, Leah, and his meeting with Edgar and how their individual relationships grew during the course of two and a half months. I don't have a beta reader, so I apologize in advance for grammatical errors. I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 3

['All who do evil hate the light and refuse to go near it for fear their sins will be exposed. But those who do what is right come to the light so others can see that they are doing what God wants.' -John 3:20-21]

Alec healed with the Peters' vigilant care. Bones started to mend, bruises were gone, deep wounds had closed, and scars slowly disappeared. Within the first week, he started moving between his bedroom and the main room as he worked out weak tendons and joints. He explored, finding his way down into the basement which had been remodeled into a clinic where Sarah often worked.

By the second week, when his broken bones became nothing more than an uncomfortable creak, Alec considered leaving. At first for his own reasons, transgenics shouldn't intermix with ordinaries. He was a bad person and other bad people always came after him. He was a sitting duck for familiars and he would likely die if he stayed in one place. But, his mindset quickly changed towards leaving in order to protect the Peters' family. He wanted to keep them safe from White after the kindness they had shown him. But, the thoughts of leaving soon became a passing thought the longer he lived with them.

Plans to stay a few days, quickly became two weeks. Two weeks became a month. He found his stay surpassed a month, delving into two months and even passed that.

The longer he stayed, the less motivated he was to leave especially with the Peters' constant reassurance that he was welcomed to stay as long as he liked and that he wasn't a burden. Part of Alec's hesitance to leave was due to his growing curiosity of the Peters family life. They were genuinely kind and generous to everyone. They loved people no matter their background. They willingly served and reached out to those who needed good in their lives, just like they had done for him. They didn't judge nor slander. Never gossiped nor lied. He was drawn to their energy and found himself hesitant to pull away.

His fascination with this family only grew stronger since his first meeting. Whenever he felt frustrated, hopeless, or physical discomfort, they always seemed to know what he needed without his asking.

Sarah, especially, had a strong intuition for his general mood or pain levels that day. She always knew exactly what he needed and provided whether it was a voice of comfort, a listening ear, or medication to take away physical pain. When she wasn't helping someone else, she was with him during the day. Alec found himself healing faster in her care than he ever had with Manticore. It was like his body was motivated to heal because of her gentleness and patience.

* * *

A few days after waking from unconsciousness, it finally dawned on Alec that they were completely serious when they offered him sanctuary. They hadn't lied about staying as long as he needed.

Awakening one afternoon, he spotted Sarah stuffing items into the drawers. Sitting up, he wiped the sleep from his eyes, watching Sarah curiously. She was humming softly to herself, hazel eyes focused on her task.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked. Sarah jumped, surprised by his interruption. Her eyes widened in surprise, mouth drawn open. Then she turned and smiled at him.

"You're up,"she replied. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." Alec reassured her it was quite all right, before she continued, answering his question. "I went shopping today. While I was out, I realized you had nothing to wear besides those blue pajamas since I threw away your old clothes-"

Ale raised a brow. He didn't realize his old outfit was gone. It never occurred to him that he wouldn't have clothes to wear once he left. A bit frustrated about this newfound awareness, he was about to ask why she would throw away the only things he had ever owned. But, she continued speaking before his irritation could grow.

"Your jacket, pants, and shirt were ruin. I tried to remove the blood stains-" Her mind wandered for a second and she pressed her lips together, unsettled. "and stitch up the rips, but the clothes were ruined. Nothing but rags-"

Alec gulped, brushing an anxious hand through his hair. His mind returned to that awful night. The night he decided he was done living. The night he had nearly been given his depressed wish by a group of thugs. His clothes must have been completely tattered and torn. What was he supposed to do now? He didn't have money for clothes nor what he owed the Peters' for saving his life. He nearly asked the question, but Sarah kept rambling. Her hands gesticulating wildly. Like Leah, when Sarah was excited or emotional her hands moved along with her words. She was not a still woman. She was easily excitable and passionate. When an idea came to her, she acted upon it without hesitation.

"I decided that couldn't do, so I stopped off at that department store near our home and-" She pulled out an assortment of shirts and pants. "I bought you shirts, pants, boxers, socks-" Alec was shocked as he watched this middle-aged woman bounce with joy. She held out a long sleeve shirt, eyeing the simple pattern. "I hope you like blue and green. I think I grabbed plaid too. I just went a bit crazy." She grinned at him. Alec stared at her in shock. Nobody had ever done anything like that for him. Nobody had ever thought about him or cared for him enough to go out of their way to purchase him clothes.

"I hope they fit," she continued with her ramble, checking a tag. "I guessed your size, so I'm hoping my estimation is correct. I grabbed a second pair of shoes for you too. Boots, since we're going into winter and I don't want you to be cold." She pursed her lips,as she yanked a tag off. "Unless you don't get cold easily, since your metabolic rate is rather high. In that case, I'll return the items and I can get you something that is more convenient-"

She glanced at him, noticing his open mouth expression. Brushing dark locks behind her ear, she tried to get a reading on his general state. "You're rather quiet,"she noted, moving towards him. "Are the shirts not your style? Should I return them. I know I should have waited, but I just couldn't bear the thought of you having nothing to wear. Anything you don't like I'll return-" She paused an idea dawning on her. "Or I'll donate it. Somebody always needs a new pair of pants-"

"Sarah, I-"

Alec startled as she continued her fast-pace ramble. Sarah had a habit of going on tangents. He had learned that after she asked about his physiology and had gone down a scientific road that had left him mind-boggled and slightly lost. He may have been a science project, but he definitely wasn't savvy in science.

"Sarah,"he called a second time, just slightly louder. His louder approach had stopped her rambling. She paused, taking a deep breath. "I love it." A smile grew on her face and she exhaled happily. Alec returned her smile.

"Good,"She answered before handing him the plastic bag full of shirts and pants. "Feel free to try everything on. Whatever doesn't fit, I'll give to someone else-"

Alec pulled out a dark green shirt, running a finger along the new material. He became choked up as he rummaged through the clothes, finding new jeans and socks and boxers. He was overwhelmed by the thoughtful and kind gesture. Part of him was beyond thankful, the other part felt like he didn't deserve any of this.

He realized what Sarah had done for him, he would have never done this for someone else in a million years. He was selfish and stingy. Yet, Sarah had done this for him without a selfish thought. Even though the Peters' were economically and financially deprived like everyone else, they still gave generously. It made him feel inadequate and undeserving.

"I don't deserve this,"he mumbled as he pulled out a new button down plaid shirt. He felt tears prick at his eyes and he stubbornly pushed back the waterworks. He was overwhelmed. The clothes were new. No holes. No weird stains. No bad smells.

"Yes, you do." Sarah sat at the edge of his bed. She grasped his hand. He didn't pull away. "You needed clothes of your own." He put the shirt back in the plastic bag, unable to completely comprehend the kind gesture.

"I just don't know what-"he started, choking down the words. "Nobody's ever done this-" His cheeks flushed as his fingers brushed over the soft, brand new material. "Thank you-"

Sarah grinned, patting his hand. She stood. "Try everything on. Whatever doesn't fit, just let me know." She glanced at the clock. "I have an appointment soon with Mr. Jenkins." She returned her gaze. "I'll be in the clinic. Just come down if you need me."

At first, he had been avoiding Sarah's patients. He didn't leave his room until the last person of the day left. But,Sarah had promised him that he was safe. No one would recognize him or pay attention. His identity was safe and he was protected. At the time, his trust was still growing and bad experiences had secluded him.

Later that week, he did venture downstairs and only received a glimmer of recognition by one patient, but the glimmer quickly died away with a shake of the man's head. No one harassed or taunted him since everyone who came to Sarah was ill or hurt in some way. Everyone trusted Sarah and if he was there, they viewed him as just another patient. They didn't question his presence.

Alec nodded his head. Sarah smiled and left the room. Alec had taken Sarah up on her suggestion by trying on the green shirt first.

* * *

During the next two months, Leah became his friend. His companion.

When Leah came home, she spent her free time with him. They would talk and play board games. Sometimes, if Alec was tired, they would turn on a movie and curl up on the couch with a bowl of popcorn between them. During movies, she told him about her day, her friends, and the science project. She teased him and laughed at his jokes, shoving his arm playfully in joyful amusement. They would flick popcorn kernels at each other or Leah would initiate a pillow fight.

Alec quickly learned that Leah channel surfed. Her head would rest on the couch's arm, her legs drawn close. Alec would stifle laughter as she made ridiculous noises in response to the different shows that flashed across the screen. 'Eh' she would say when a court show came on. 'Ugh' would be her groan with the news or even reality television. 'No, thank you' she would say about afternoon soap operas. She even shrieked once, nearly dropping the remote when a gratuitous sex scene flashed across the screen. She quickly changed the channel, saying 'that's obscene'. Alec nearly burst into amused laughter at her reaction.

One time as she went through her channel surfing routine with the same verbal reactions, Leah landed on a kid show with ridiculous singing vegetables. She paused, a bright smile curving her lips. She pushed at his arm in excitement as her curls bounced. He pushed her hand away.

"Veggie Tales!" She bounced up with excitement, hazel eyes flashing with joy. "I haven't seen this since I was little. Didn't even know they did reruns."

His brows rose and mouth gaped as little veggies danced to an absurd song about a pickle that ate too many chocolate bunnies. "What?" His eyes darted between Leah and the television. "What is this?"

Leah gave a shock gasp, grasping her heart. "What, you don't know what Veggie Tales is?!" Alec shook his head. Of course he didn't know what Veggie Tales was. He was a genetically engineered killing machine, bred to fight. Dancing veggies hadn't been on Manticore's to do list. But, Alec wasn't about to say that allowed. Leah and him had just developed a comfortable companionship. "That is absurd and needs to be fixed immediately."

"Why would I care about singing vegetables?" He couldn't help the dry deadpan to his voice, only initiating a more shock and horrified sound from Leah.

"Because they're adorable!" Alec snorted, rolling his eyes as he leaned back. A trio of singing asparagus came on screen and Alec shook his head at the flashing lights and swaying asparagus. "It has important life lessons for kids taught by Bob and Larry."

"I'm not a kid,"Alec responded, hoping she would change the channel. Leah snuggled into the cushion with a content grin. When she wouldn't, he tried to snag the remote, but she held it out of his reach.

"We're all kids at heart,"she replied. She pointed a finger at him, twirling. Alec scoffed, crossing his arms.

"I don't get how this is good."

"You've never lived until you encountered silly songs with Larry,"she answered, dramatically.

"Silly songs with Larry,"he asked with emphasis. He gave a baffled look. She inhaled in shock.

"Yeah,"She said. "Part of the show when Larry sings a silly song." She cleared her throat, bouncing in her seat like those absurd vegetables. "If my lips said 'adios', I don't like you I think you're gross. That'd be too bad, I might get mad." She sang the ridiculous song with a grin. Her grin was infectious and he couldn't contain his own smile as she did both parts of this Larry character and Archibald.

"That's just stupid,"Alec answered when she finished the silly song. She gave him a look, flicking her curls.

"Really, Mr. mature and sophisticated,"she quipped. "How about this one-" Veggie Tales forgotten, she started singing about a manatee named Barbra, a gourd who was in love with cheeseburgers, and a song about a hairbrush. He laughed at a few times during her cheerful renditions. The show had switched to commercials. He found himself greatly amused by her quirky behavior. She gave a bow when she finished her last song about a water buffalo.

He clapped when she finished and she flopped back onto the couch, crossing her legs.

"Stupid,"Alec decided. "But, entertaining."

She laughed and he wondered what his life would have been like if he had a normal childhood with silly songs and dancing vegetables.

"So, you agree you're missing out without a daily dose of silly songs."

"I never said that." She rolled her eyes and he chuckled at her exasperation. It was fun giving her a bad time, she always played along and laughed.

"Some people just can't appreciate real entertainment." She clucked and shrugged. "I tried."

Alec chuckled. She noticed the show was over, switching off the television. Instead they played a board game.

Leah's youthful enthusiasm never ceased to amaze him. He'd be reading and she would come barging in, suggesting they build blanket forts or start art projects. Many of the activities she suggested, Alec came to realize he never had the opportunity to do as a kid. With her, he felt like he was relearning a new way of life. He felt stupid admitting it, but with Leah, he felt like he was experiencing childhood for the first time. Part of him knew, she was suggesting blanket forts and art projects for his sake and not her own.

Leah had realized, on her own, that his childhood had been nonexistent. She was quite intuitive in that way. So, her way of bridging that gap in his life was encouraging him to have fun. And not the fun that he was used to after escape that had only drained him of spirit. Her fun was good, honest fun that built friendship and made him relax. Leah always found something to do and she always did it with joy and enthusiasm.

As their friendship bloomed, Alec came to realize that this was his first real friendship that didn't dabble in hostility, missions, repayment, or physical attraction. It was pure and sweet. Leah spent time with him because she truly enjoyed his company not because she was forced to or had ulterior motives. When this fact dawned on him, he was elated. His friendship with Leah made him more at ease. Comfortable among this little family.

As more time passed, Alec found himself helping Leah with homework on a daily basis. He had always been good with numbers, seeing patterns, and working out equations. He found it relaxing to answer her questions and help her work through problems. She even asked him to help collect bacteria samples for her science project. She was planning to take samples of the cultures and put them under a microscope. She wanted to see if she could differentiate bacteria species and strains, regarding their locations.

Every Tuesday, him and Leah had baked desserts together at the teen's suggestion, while Sarah worked.

On his first Tuesday baking excursion, Alec had quickly learned that baking was not in his skill set after a series of cooking catastrophes. When Alec had pulled the burnt cookies out of the oven, he was flushed red with frustration and anger.

He found himself unable to look Leah in the eyes. Mistakes were unacceptable back at Manticore. Alec didn't want to see the mockery or irritation in Leah's eyes for ruining their dessert. But, the girl just laughed with genuine amusement.

She picked one of the cookies up, exclaiming, "We can sell them as frisbees." Alec snorted, picking up one of the blacken cookies and examined the burnt mess.

"I'm sure Olympic discus competitors would buy them in bulk." Leah giggled. Afterward, she told him not to worry, baking wasn't for everyone. She tossed the cookies, teaching him from scratch the steps to make the best chocolate chip cookies ever. The more he cooked and baked with her, the better he became. He started looking forward to baking with Leah even if he messed up terribly.

Everything Leah did was with a joyful and loving attitude whether it was doing homework, chores, or baking desserts. Alec had only seen her grumpy a few times, but she quickly and humbly apologized for her poor mood.

Leah didn't gossip or put people down, she only built those around her up. And she sang. She sang a lot. She would sometimes walk around the house, singing a beautiful tune with a grin on her face. Her joy was infectious and Alec found himself smiling more. He also found his heart aching for that complete peace and joy she seemed to carry with herself everywhere she went.

* * *

As the months passed, Alec really got to know Simon as a person. His respect for the man who rescued him grew. Simon was a kind, loving father and husband and a very competent, wise man.

Simon's students adored him. Some, who lived in the neighborhood, would come and visit their teacher asking questions or seeking a father figure. Not once did Simon shoo them away because of inconvenience or because his job was done for the day.

When Alec had asked, he had replied his work was never over. He explained he had some students that didn't have a father in their lives and he wanted to fill that void with a positive influence. That loving dedication had surprised the young transgenic and he found himself drawn to Simon even more.

Often, he witnessed from the front porch, Simon openly talking about his faith with his students. They hung onto his every word, listening to the bible stories that Simon told. They asked questions and Simon answered with true excitement and wonder as he fed their curiosity. When the children left, often they were motivated to share the stories with their own families.

At first Alec had tried to ignore the stories. He would leave the front porch and Simon in search of something else to do. He didn't want to listen to Simon's stories about God. But, when he went to bed, he found the stories replaying in his mind over and over again.

A few days later, Alec watched Simon and the children from the window. He was intrigued again by their laughter and enjoyment. Shaking his head, he pushed down his own pride and decided to listen with the children. His entire life, no one had ever read to him or told him stories. He didn't realize how much he had yearned for that connection.

His curiosity immediately peaked when he heard a story about a boy who defeated a giant with a single stone. Followed by the story of a man named Jonah swallowed by a giant fish. He decided to sit back and listen to the tales just for the interesting plots alone. Simon was a good storyteller after all. He never asked questions, just sat silently, and listened to the children and their many questions.

During quiet evenings, Alec found himself talking to Simon quite often. He was a voice of wisdom and Alec found himself seeking him out.

Nearly a month into his stay, they sat on the front porch in silent companionship, watching the sunset. Alec sat on the steps, watching children bike pass the house. Again, Alec found himself yearning for a childhood he didn't have. His heart ached and he found his mind thinking about his past at Manticore, on the streets, with Max. He frowned, features darkening at the journey his thoughts took.

He thought about the prejudice and fear his people faced. That he had faced. The news was constantly covering stories about the military's movement through the sectors around Terminal City. They were constantly looking for runaway transgenics and Alec knew he was a sitting duck staying with the Peters.

Surprisingly, nobody had directed the military towards him or even noticed he was a transgenic. People in the neighborhood saw his face, but they didn't make the connection that he was one of the monsters from Terminal City. This lack of recognition didn't alleviate the danger and he knew he had to leave soon. But, for some odd reason he couldn't bring himself to leave. He finally felt content, especially now sitting with Simon and drinking tea.

"What's bothering you, son?" Alec glanced up at the older gentleman that sat in the deck chair. His dark eyes had their usual glow. He was at peace, while Alec was in turmoil. Again, he wondered how Simon could be this tranquil in absolute squalor.

Alec shrugged. "The news." he picked at the peeling wood porch. "The military's expanding their search." His people were scattered. Some maybe long gone. He found himself thinking about Max, wondering if she was alive and well. But, he quickly stopped himself letting his anger and grudge continue simmering. In his mind, Max didn't deserve his sympathy or worry. She had wronged and hurt him just as much, if not more. Their relationship had always been volatile.

Simon hummed in response. Again, he didn't seem worried about the government knocking on his door.

"I should leave." Simon raised his brow, looking at the young transgenic.

"Now, why would you do that?" Alec shot him a bewildered look. He gestured towards himself.

"I put you in danger just by being here,"Alec reminded. "My kind is hunted and hated and rightly so."Simon shook his head and Alec nodded in argument. "I appreciate everything you've done, but I don't want you arrested or killed because of me."

Again, Simon watched him with those deep, soulful eyes. Alec squirmed under his gaze, drawing his jean clad knees up. He knew he had to leave. He was healed. He was healthy and nearly back to his original fitness. If he left today, nobody would connect the Peters to him.

"Don't let fear of the future cause a hasty decision,"Simon stated. Again, Alec was baffled. He wanted to demand for reasons why he shouldn't leave. He should. He brought danger. He wasn't even related to them. They shouldn't care if he stayed or went. "When it comes time to leave, we'll leave." Simon sighed, his face softened. An image of total peace and tranquility. "We're in God's hands."

"We,"Alec muttered. Were the Peters planning to come with him? Alec shook his head, dwelling on his month of sanctuary. Maybe, they were safe for now. But, safety didn't last forever. He couldn't understand how Simon felt content when his world was crumbling down around him. Simon nodded. Alec frowned. If he left, it wasn't safe for them to come. He was a transgenic. A magnet for danger. "You might be in God's hands, but I'm definitely not."

Simon lifted a brow, observing the young transgenic. Alec was tense. He always was tense when Simon brought up God and his plan. "What makes you believe that?"

Alec shrugged. He didn't want to get into this conversation with Simon. He didn't want to spill his heart. Confess to every sin he ever committed. It was shameful. His past felt even more shameful when he was around genuinely good people like the Peters.

"I'm not a good person,"he replied. "I've done too many horrible things. Unforgivable things-" The admittance felt like acid bile on his tongue. Sickening and stomach churning. "If your God exists, he wouldn't want me."

Alec couldn't understand why anyone would want him. No one would want to spend time with him if they knew what he had been. What he had done. Max didn't. Logan didn't. They were constantly doing good deeds while he was a mess.

Simon furrowed his brows in thought. Alec knew he was trying to imagine what Alec had done that was so unforgivable. Simon wouldn't want to know. Alec knew the older man would get up and run the other way if he knew about Alec's life. If only he knew 494, then he would realize what a lost cause Alec was.

"Everyone is a sinner, Alec." His eyes moved towards the sky, thoughtfully. "But, God loves everyone." His dark eyes flickered towards Alec. "Even when we disappoint him with our sins."

Alec scoffed, crossing his arms. "But, my sins are greater than most."

"No sin is greater. Sin is sin in the eyes of God."

Alec frowned. He couldn't understand this man. Murder was definitely worse than stealing and lying. He had done all three on multiple occasions and more. He wanted to tell Simon everything. Prove him wrong. But, a feeling held him back and he didn't. He kept his mouth shut, not sure how to reply.

"Only through God's grace alone can we be saved-"

Alec raised his hand. He didn't want to talk about salvation and forgiveness anymore. He was a convicted man. He couldn't be saved. Couldn't be forgiven. That's what hurt the most. He had done so many horrible things that he believed his life was nonredeemable.

"Fine,"Alec interrupted, though he didn't mean it in his heart. He was still in turmoil. Two sides pulling him different ways. He would eventually need to leave, but for now Simon was right. They were safe. "I'll stay for now."

Simon smiled softly, nodding his head. They returned to companionable silence, but quickly the silence melted as they talked about other topics. Movies, music, sports, their days. The easy conversation flowed and Alec once again felt content. But, even when they talked about other topics, he couldn't get his mind off of Simon's earlier words. They continued playing in his head over and over again.

For some reason, Simon radiated peace and Alec craved it. He never craved anything like it before.

Every night, for the next two months, Alec sat with the Peters for dinner. For every meal, Simon would thank their God for the food in front of them. For His provisions. He gave thanks for his family, describing everything he loved about his wife and daughter, and would exclaim what a blessed man he was. He even gave thanks for Alec. Glad that the young transgenic had been brought into their lives. Alec found himself slightly embarrassed every time Simon would include him in his prayer. Simon was always completely honest and open.

Alec never joined the prayer. They never forced him. But, he did listen and found it incredible that the Peters found so much to be thankful for during a time of economic depression. After, they would eat, talk, and laugh. Each day, Alec found himself more at ease than the previous.

Quickly, he had become part of routine. Whether it was helping Sarah with her patients, doing chores with Leah, or even just spending time with Simon during yard work or patio talks, he found himself at ease for the first time in his life.

Every evening, Simon, Leah, and Sarah would read a chapter from the Bible. They would invite Alec to join them, but Alec would refuse,saying he was tired. Like dinner prayers, they never forced the matter. He would close his bedroom door and pull the covers over his head, but Simon's voice always somehow made it to his ear even when the man spoke softly.

One night stood starkly in his mind. It had been the night after his and Simon's patio talk and Alec's vague admittance to his unforgivable sins. Alec found himself shaken to the core listening to Simon read.

"But, the pharisees and their teachers of religious law complained bitterly to Jesus' disciples, 'why do you eat and drink with such scum?',"Simon read.

Alec felt a knot tighten in his stomach and a clot sit in his throat. From what Alec could gather, this Jesus, had gone to a party hosted by tax collectors. He had been invited by a man named Levi and was received as a guest of honor. Apparently, tax collectors were despised by the general public because they were considered thieves and traitors for working with the Roman empire. They were considered bad people and treated as such for their lucrative, dishonest ways.

Alec couldn't understand why Jesus would spend time with people who committed unforgivable offenses. He willingly ate and drank with these men. In Alec's mind, it didn't make sense. Alec pulled his blanket up to his nose, heart pounding.

"But, Jesus answered them, 'Healthy people don't need a doctor-sick people do. I have come to call not those who think they are righteous, but those who know they are sinners and need to repent.'"

That alone had shaken Alec. His heart fluttered and he swallowed thickly. He laid quietly in his bed, listening to Simon, Leah, and Sarah talk about the passage.

"Why were the Pharisees so bitter and angry, Dad?"

"Because the pharisees were sinners too, sweetheart. They cloaked their own sin in good deeds and respectability. They judged the sins of others to make themselves appear good. Our place is not to judge, but to love, give, and spread the Good News.

"But, the Pharisees were hypocrites and felt threatened when Jesus pointed out their own sin and challenged them. The Pharisees hardened their hearts to the Good News and were unwilling to listen. Jesus didn't want to spend time with these proud, self-righteous leaders who wouldn't listen, but wanted to reach people who recognized their own sin and knew they weren't good enough for God for they would listen. They would be more receptive to God's gift-"

Alec closed his eyes, burrowing his nose into the pillow. It had been far too close to the truth regarding his own life and state of mind. Alec fell asleep with those words circling in his mind.

* * *

During those two months, Alec found that he had grown quite fond of Sarah. Sarah was a gentle woman. She was compassionate, kind, warm, and welcoming. Her clientele adored her and the poor from every sector came to her when they needed help. Even Alec found himself healing with her gentle care.

A couple days after he awoke from his comatose state, Sarah had reopened her clinic and people from every sector came pouring in with different illnesses and injuries. The Peters had a basement level that they had refurnished into a makeshift clinic.

People would come flooding down the stairs, seeking medical attention. Women brought their sick children, men came with work-related injuries, sick people, sad people. Alec watched from his bedroom as every sort of injured or sick person came seeking for Dr. Sarah Peters' medical expertise.

Sarah embraced each patient with love in her heart. She knew every revisiting patient by name, she introduced herself and learned the names of new patients, and she listened to everybody's needs with receptive ears. She never, hastily, prescribed medicine until she knew the full story.

A week in, Alec had started to realize that most of her patients were the poorest people in Seattle, who couldn't afford health care. Most of them couldn't even pay her. But, Sarah received them whether they could pay or not. Those who couldn't, sometimes brought gifts later in gratitude. Sweets they had baked, sometimes vegetables from their gardens. She had even received drawings and cards from children. The drawings hung on the wall. Every gift she was given, she shared it with others as well.

The money that Sarah did receive was split between two jars. One jar held money for general rent and utility payment, since being a teacher in these hard economic times wasn't financially rewarding. Even though the Peters were better off than most of Seattle. Money in the second jar was saved so that Sarah could give to those that needed help and support. The second jar was filled far more than the first.

Two weeks into his stay, Alec had learned about the second jar when he wandered downstairs out of boredom. Sometimes, he found himself sitting at the steps, listening to her diagnose patients or care for the sick and elderly. Unlike most medical care facilities, Alec noticed that people relaxed in her warm presence and were willing to talk about their issues. They weren't just a number in Sarah's eyes.

He sat on the steps, listening to a single mother's fear about not being able to pay rent. Three young children surrounded her.

Alec was indifferent to her woes, knowing that the majority of the United States was in the exact same situation. Even he had been in her dilemma, minus the three children. To him, the complaining was grating and the children, unruly.

The young mother had sought out Sarah because of stomach pains and a perpetual headache that wouldn't cease. Her immune system had weakened. The child in her arms wailed as she bounced him. Though the young mother was in hysteria, Sarah listened to her story.

"I cannot hold anythin' together anymore,"she cried, wiping at her eyes. "Since Chris died." The two older children sat at her feet. "I cannot get a job-"Her sobs wracked her body. "And those government goons are threatenin' to take my house away. My house-" She pressed her hand against flushed skin as she bounced the baby. "They don't care if I'm widowed, raisin' three babes on my own. They want my house and my money and now-" She gesticulated with one hand. "I am sick. My throat is sore, my brain hurts. I've got this horrible ache in my back-" She inhaled loudly, crying. "I can't get sick. I just can't. What if I die? My kids will have no one!"

Sarah took the woman's hand, squeezing it gently. Her hysteria calmed. "Sounds to me like stress is the likely culprit to your poor health, Brigitte,"Sarah stated. Alec cocked his head.

"Stress,"Brigitte hysterically exclaimed. "That's what you think?" She wiped the tears from her eyes. "You dinit even check me. What if I'm dyin' from cancer or somethin'?" Her hysteria had returned and Alec covered his ears as the children reacted to Brigitte's wailing.

"You're not,"Sarah promised. "You've been through a very traumatic few months. I know your poor health is due to stress-"

"What should I do? What should I do?" she repeated, a pleading mantra.

"Pay your rent,"Sarah answered as she made her way over to the cupboard.

"Didn't you even listen, I can't!"

"Yes, you can,"Sarah replied. She handed Brigitte the jar of money. Brigitte's mouth opened in shock as she took the jar from Sarah.

"I don't know what to say,"she whispered, looking at the cash that would pay not only this month's rent, but for food for the next two weeks as well. She felt the pain and fear alleviate the moment Sarah had handed her the cash. "Thank you. Thank you so much, Doctor." She wiped at at her cheek with the sleeve of her shirt. "I'll pay you back. I promise, I will."

"No need." It was the same reassurance that Sarah had given him on his first day awake. Like him, She didn't expect anything from Brigitte. Sarah answered, squeezing Brigitte's shoulder. "God always provides."The young mother immediately moved forward and Sarah hugged her.

"Yer the best doctor I've ever had." Sarah laughed, pulling away from the young woman. She wiped at her eyes, placing a kiss to her baby's head as the other two children reached up towards her. Brigitte giggled, bringing a sleeve up to her eyes again. "Wow, my head cleared."

Sarah patted her shoulder, summoning her over to the desk. She wrote down a name, address, and number, before ripping the piece of paper off the pad. She showed Brigitte what she wrote and stuck it into the jar. "Rose is a good friend of mine. She'll be able to give you a job at her store." Brigitte laughed before sending Sarah multiple 'thank yous'. Sarah hugged her once more and wished her luck.

Alec sat at the steps, just listening. Three pairs of feet approached him and Brigitte appeared in his vicinity, relieved and happy.

"That woman,"she said. "Is a real miracle worker. Bless her." She raced up the stairs, ready to tell the next patient that Sarah was ready to see them.

Alec entered the makeshift clinic, listening to Sarah's humming. He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms.

"Good morning, Alec." She was putting away her supplies with a bright smile on her face.

"Why did you give that woman money?"Alec asked. Sarah's actions had astounded him. Never before had he witnessed such generosity. His whole life he had been taught to survive. Taught to fight for what belonged to him. If he had something good, he didn't share it or it would be taken away from him. He had hoarded money, food, drugs. Greed was a must in order to survive. The only dealings he had made was if he got something better in return. But, here Sarah had received nothing, yet gave everything. "This is your business, she should be paying you for your expertise. Not the other way around." He threw up a hand, waving a hand towards the stairs. "You and Simon need to pay rent too."

Sarah gave the young transgenic a kind smile."Don't worry about us, Alec, we are secure. We have enough to pay rent."

Alec pursed his lips. He then wondered why they wouldn't keep the extra cash for their own pleasures. They could go out, see the city, enjoy a show. Do something with that extra cash.

"Why?" His question was simple, but Sarah understood what he was asking.

"Because serving and giving to others is more rewarding than getting,"Sarah answered. "Brigitte needed the money. I didn't." Alec looked at her thoroughly confused. "I have been completely blessed, therefore I used my own blessings to bless Brigitte."

Alec scratched the back of his head. His bruising had completely disappeared and the ache in his ribs was nearly gone. The scars were slowly returning to pink flesh. He would soon be his original self. He would appear like he had never been injured in his life, thanks to his accelerated healing.

He shook his head.

"You're a strange woman, Sarah,"he finally stated with a chuckle. Sarah looked up at him. He had also been blessed by her gentle touch. He hadn't deserved it, yet she had taken the time to care for him. "But, it's a good type of strange."

Sarah laughed, patting him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, La Doctora." Alec and Sarah turned meeting the gaze of a young Hispanic girl about nineteen years old. She held a three-year-old child in her arms. The little girl was crying and the young mother looked terrified. "Mi hija has this...this infección on her toe."

Sarah glanced at Alec, before snapping on a pair of gloves. "Let me take a look, dear." She sat the child on the cushioned table, lifting her right foot. The toddler cried. "Looks like staph." She examined the infection more closely. "The infection will need to be drained. I'll prescribe antibiotics after." Noticing the young mother's nervousness, Sarah smiled kindly. "Don't worry, Alec and I will make sure your little girl's comfortable."

Alec startled. He didn't want to be included in the ordinary child's care. But, Sarah had somehow roped him into it. He didn't have the heart to say, no. He shot Sarah a look, who only responded with a smile.

Right,"he muttered. He moved towards the sink, washing his hands. "What do you need me to do?" Sarah immediately gave him instructions.

From then on, he started helping Sarah with her patients everyday instead of sitting upstairs bored and alone. Not one person seemed to recognize him as a transgenic or they didn't seem to care.

* * *

Alec met Edgar Hobbs two days after he awoke from his temporary coma. The taxi-driver had knocked at the door with flowers in his hands and a get well card.

"For me?"Alec had teased behind bruising and split lips, causing the older, balding gentleman to blush. "You shouldn't have-"

"Yeah,"He answered, awkwardly placing them onto the bedside table. He grabbed his cap, fiddling with it. "I'm glad ta see you up. Was sure you'd be dead if it weren't fer Simon n' Sarah."

Afterward, he learned that Edgar was the second man who rescued him.

"You played a role too,"Alec had pointed out. Edgar flushed, color rolling up from his neck to cheeks. He fussed with the hat, grinding his toe into the floorboard.

"Aw, not much,"he answered. "I just drove. Sarah n' Simon did all the hard stuff-"

Edgar was a rounder man with plump short fingers and a stocky built, though by no means was he short. His cheeks were plump and often red. He was balding with just puffs of brown hair that stuck beneath his old, blue cap. He always wore his checkered jacket over a white shirt with old worn jeans and brown boots.

He was a soft-spoken man. Shy with a slight stutter to his voice. There was an accented lilt to his tone. Alec guessed southern. But what part, Alec wasn't sure. At first, Alec had thought the stutter was due to him being a transgenic because there was often a glimmer of worry and nervousness in the taxi driver's eyes. Alec had felt a tingle of fear that caused his heart rate to speed up. Afraid of what the driver would say or how he would react or if he would report him to authorities.

His fear only heightened when Edgar said, "I know what you are."

"Oh,"Alec had mumbled, looking away from the driver. He considered running, but one painful twinge in his chest told him running was a terrible, terrible idea. At the time, he still barely trusted the Peters and calling for them seemed foolish. "What...what do you think?"

They had fallen into an uncomfortable silence and Alec knew Edgar was thinking on his question.

"I don't know,"he had replied, scratching the top of his head. He shifted his feet, uncomfortably. Alec could feel the tension. "I've heard a lot of mixed opinions." Alec's head bowed, readying himself for the oncoming verbal and physical onslaught. He wasn't even sure if the Peters would run to his aid. They wouldn't have been the first people who acted as friends, but quickly became foes.

"But, I'm willin' to put these differences aside n' make my own opinion." Alec glanced up, surprised by Edgar's response. The man held out his hand, Alec took it. "Edgar Hobbs, Taxi-driver."

Alec smirked, shaking the offered hand. "Alec, Transgenic."

Edgar smiled. He pulled a chair over, plopping down. He leaned forward and started asking questions. Transgenic and taxi-driver immediately fell into easy conversation.

Alec quickly learned that Edgar was from Virginia and had moved to Seattle in 2009 with his family. When the pulse happened, it had been hard for him to get back to Virginia. Considering Virginia was in a worse state than Seattle, Edgar had decided to keep his family in Seattle and got a job as a driver.

Over the following months, Edgar had stopped by quite often. Sometimes to visit with Alec. He would bring the transgenic and Leah chocolate or candies that he bought during his breaks. He always marveled at the fast speed Alec was healing at. Many times, he would ask questions. He was curious about transgenics and wanted to learn about their similarities and differences compared to ordinary people. Alec told as much as he was willing, brushing over his past at Manticore. When Edgar noticed he was uncomfortable about a topic, he would kindly move along. He asked about hobbies and interests, Alec asked him the same. Sometimes, Edgar would stay later, joining the Peters and Alec for dinner. He was a pleasant man with a hardy laugh.

Other times, Edgar sought out the company of Sarah and Simon. Edgar craved fellowship. His spirit hungry for God's word. His family went to Seattle's church run by Reverend Jude. He wasn't happy there, neither was his wife. But, they had felt obligated to attend the Reverend's teachings.

Edgar sat with Simon and Sarah, while Alec and Leah played chess. The taxi-driver was frustrated and his plump cheeks rested in his hands. "I go, but I just don't feel fulfilled." He sighed, sitting up. "Neither does the Misses."

"What does he teach?" Simon asked, grasping his wife's hand.

"Not God's word that's for sure,"Edgar muttered. "I went ta church. My parents went ta church. Whatever Jude's teachin' it's his own doctrine, not the Lord's."

"What are his teachings?"Sarah asked.

Edgar blew a disbelieving breath, scratching the back of his head. "I don't know, Ma'am,"He replied. "Bunch of crazy doodly squat that's for sure. Sayin' people have to perform a series of 'good' deeds in order to be saved." Edgar shook his head. "According to him, just acceptin' Jesus ain't enough which goes against everything the Lord says. Jude says you've gotta follow all the laws precisely along with his own rules that he's created. It's all rules, regulations, and rituals. He doesn't speak about havin' a relationship with Christ at all."

Simon and Sarah shook their head in dismay. It was sad to hear how far the church had been led astray. By pursuing legalism and human philosophies they had unwittingly forgotten about God's grace and love. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "He's all up on his high horse, judgin' outsiders, damnin' transgenics, yet sins' runnin' crazy among the congregation. It's absolute chaos." He leaned forward, marking off everything going on at his church and how no one will confront the issues.

He explained how Reverend Jude has put himself on a pedestal, throwing judgment out like candy, yet didn't do anything to help anyone. He looked down his nose at everyone. It was an unhealthy atmosphere. Nothing Christian-like anymore with exception to some of the families who were in the same boat as him. It wasn't even church anymore. "And don't get me started on what he's sayin' about the transgenics. Absolute poison." Edgar glanced over at Alec as he won chess again. The transgenic grinned when Leah shouted 'no, not again'. The lad seemed much healthier and happier since last week when he saw him.

Edgar frowned, angered by what he heard Jude say about transgenics. He now knew a transgenic. Knew they were just people too. They were all very lost and scared kids who just happened to have some special enhancements. They needed guidance, but Jude's words wouldn't bring anyone to God, only drive them away with his lies. Jude's words were used to judge and condemn, not forgive, love, and share the good news as Jesus would.

Edgar knew he couldn't be associated with this man anymore in good conscience, especially after getting to know Alec during the passing weeks.

"He's misleadin' folk and it's not right at all."Jude misled by preaching intolerance, rules, and judgment. He presented himself with puffed up pride, self-righteousness, and arrogance. He even contradicted himself, molding both God's laws and his own rules to fit around his agenda. The world's agenda. It angered Edgar when he heard the prejudice talk because according to Jude, the transgenics weren't human. They weren't part of God's creation. They didn't have souls. They were government abominations. Science mistakes.

But, Jude wasn't willing to see his own sins and correct them. He didn't want the light to shine on the darkness that hardened his heart. He had hardened his heart and refused to see the calamity he had caused.

He wondered how the teaching, God loves everyone, had been lost in the chaos that happened when transgenics were revealed. He wondered when had it become acceptable to teach prejudice and intolerance. To persecute and harm people because of their differences. These kids needed guidance and love, not condemnation. All this argument. All this ranting and raving was causing barriers in the congregation and outside it.

Jude, his followers, and Seattle's growing prejudice would just scare these kids away. He knew it would all eventually force a violent and offensive reaction from the transgenics, which would send everybody into a tizzy. It was absolute chaos. Everybody was worked up.

Just observing Alec, Edgar knew the kid had had it rough his entire life. He couldn't fathom the pain the young transgenic had been through being a science project for a government branch, but Edgar knew what he could do. Follow the Lord's way. He glanced over at Simon, Sarah, and Leah. Just like the Peters were doing.

What upset Edgar most was that he had been misled for so long too. It wasn't until he had been coaxed by the Spirit to pick up the Bible and read for himself did his heart reopen to the truth again. There was a war between good and evil going on right under everybody's noses. And Edgar planned to be on the winning side.

Edgar shook his head. He was done. Done with the lies.

But, Edgar found himself still praying for Jude. He found himself praying for the congregation and the mobs of fearful people. He found himself praying for the transgenics and Alec most. He prayed that their hearts would open. Yet, Edgar knew even though he prayed, he had to get himself and his family out of the spewed poisons. His focus would clear once away from Jude's teachings. If Jude wasn't willing to listen to reason, it was safer to remove oneself from the voice of sin.

Gesticulating, he leaned back. "I'm done havin' my family misled-" He shook his head, upset. "Done havin' them taught somethin' other than what the Bible says-"

"I'm concerned about his involvement with that FBI agent,"Simon admitted, leaning forward. "White, I believe." That turned Alec's head and he barely paid attention to the pawn that Leah moved.

"Yeah,"Edgar drawled. "That man's somethin' else." He leaned back, crossing his arms. "Have you ever looked into his eyes?"

"Cold and dead,"Alec muttered to himself with a shiver. Leah glanced up at him, but he smiled moving a piece and taking her pawn.

"He makes my skin crawl,"Sarah agreed. She couldn't pinpoint what troubled her about Agent White, but the man had become a public face on television since he started hunting transgenics. "I'm not sure why Jude would have anything to do with White-" Even if Jude didn't like transgenics, White would also be on his dislike list for being outside Jude's congregation. She couldn't fathom why the two would willingly work with each other.

"Through Jude's eyes it could be the lesser of two evils,"Simon suggested, sadly. He glanced over at Alec and Leah, giving them a brief smile. It made him sad how far the anger and hate had gone. He couldn't even think about the lives lost when Terminal City was attacked. Jude was blinded to White's evil due to his own judgement and intolerance in his own heart.

"They're on agreeing terms,"Edgar muttered in acknowledgement. "Both are intolerant n' spiteful. Jude doesn't care about White's background, White probably doesn't care about Jude's. They share a common prejudice goal and Jude allows that to blind him from the truth." He shivered thinking about White's empty stare. There was something seriously wrong with that agent. It was like his very soul had been sucked out of him. He shrugged. "God knows their hearts. Jude can't lie to God, even if he tries."

"Still,"Simon said. "It's all very disturbing." His mind hadn't been at ease for a while. He had been praying more as he watched military personnel surround the streets of Seattle and hate propagate among crowds. Even increased involvement by politicians had become concerning. Senator George Halbury stood at the podium, encouraging people to initiate their own justice by reporting transgenics and their supporters to police. It was very 1984 in Simon's opinion.

It was a miracle from God that Alec hadn't been discovered. That they hadn't been discovered. America had gone off the deep end since the terrorist attack in 2009 and the pulse wiped out technological advancements. The government had tightened it's reigns and sin swept through the streets as people tried to survive in an economically depressed world.

"It is,"Edgar agreed, just as distraught. Sarah nodded her head, cupping her cheeks.

"Pray on it,"Simon suggested, folding his hands. There was a general disturbance in the air among the three adults as they sat, nursing cheap coffee. But, the worry melted when they closed their eyes and took a deep breath. By the time, their eyes reopen, the older adults were at peace.

Alec was bewildered by the immediate change in their demeanor. His mind was still stuck on White and his Familiars. Alec knew what White and his brethren were and it made him sick to his stomach. Edgar, Simon, and Sarah only knew what they saw, they didn't even know how deep the well of evil ran. An old familiar voice returned, telling him to escape and evade, run for his life. He knew he would have to if he were to protect the Peters. Alec knew he would only bring pain and misery if he stayed.

He swallowed deeply, giving Leah a sheepish smile as he moved his bishop. The older adults had returned to talking, changing their course of conversation. Alec returned to the chess game, brows furrowed in thought.

"Edgar, you said earlier that you were thinking about finding a new church," Sarah asked, changing the topic.

Edgar nodded. "Yes, Ma'am. I've been thinkin' on that for a while."

Sarah sent Simon a look and her husband nodded in agreement. "We have a church group that meets every Sunday. We tend to switch among homes since we don't have a stationary meeting place."

"Everyone is welcomed,"Simon added. "Here, I'll give you the information and if you like, this Sunday, you can join us." He jot down a number and address. "We're meeting at the Hua's home." He handed Edgar the slip and the taxi-driver beamed in gratitude.

"Bring your wife and kids around some time,"Sarah encouraged. "I'd love to meet them."

After that conversation, Alec started seeing Edgar quite often. He even brought his wife, Susan, and children, Mary and Jacob, over. Mary was Leah's age. Jacob was three years younger. The moment they met, Mary and Leah became immediate friends. They were connected to the hip, whispering in each others ears. They laughed hysterically at everything and always had a new inside joke to tell.

For some reason, whenever the Hobbs visited, Alec noticed Jacob Hobbs wouldn't leave him alone. The twelve-year-old was fascinated by Alec. Wherever Alec went, Jacob went. If Alec did push-ups, Jacob did push-ups. If Alec read in his room, Jacob would bring a comic book and read in his room. It got to the point where Alec finally questioned Jacob. The kid shrugged, flipping through his comic books.

"I think you're cool,"Jacob replied, glancing at Alec. Bewildered, Alec quirked his head.

"You do know what I am, don't you?"

Jacob nodded. "Yeah. You're like the X-Men-" He raised his comic books. Brown hair flopped in front of his eyes. "the X-Men had the same problems." He hummed to himself, kicking out a leg. "Crazy people, mass hysteria, fighting for their rights. They just had a slight difference in their DNA too." Jacob quirked his head thoughtfully. "Kind of like what's going on now."

Alec straightened, momentarily watching the twelve-year-old. "Really?"

Jacob rolled his eyes, sitting up. "You've never read X-Men before?" Alec shook his head. Jacob got to his feet, opening his backpack. Alec could hear Edgar, Susan, Simon, and Sarah laughing loudly in the living room. Leah and Mary were stationed in Leah's bedroom. Their loud and excited conversation drifting into Alec's room.

"Here." He plopped several issues in front of Alec. He lifted the first comic book. "These are the best. You'll like 'em." Jacob flopped onto the bed, holding up his own comic.

"Thanks, Jake,"Alec said, opening one of the books.

"No prob."

After that, Alec found himself talking more with Jacob. They discussed comic books, school, and sports. The twelve-year-old would start up games like 'would you rather' or 'what if' and Alec found himself enjoying the companionship. Alec showed him different martial arts moves and Jacob watched in awe, copying the movements.

Leah and Mary would join them when they played board games or Apples to Apples. Hours would pass among the four and Alec found himself enjoying the added company.

* * *

Present:

"Are you gonna come to church?"Jacob asked, while he was playing with an action figure. Alec sat at the desk in his room, sketching. He had discovered with Leah, a while ago, that he liked drawing and that he was actually quite good at it.

"Probably not,"Alec said.

"Aw,"the boy replied. He made a series of action noises, throwing the action figure across the room. He stood up, bouncing on the bed. "why not?"

"Because-"

When church or fellowship (Twice for church, trice for fellowship) had been held at the Peters' house, Alec made himself scarce. He either stayed in his bedroom or went downstairs to sterilize Sarah's medical tools. He had stuck around once when a bunch of Simon and Sarah's friends wanted to meet him. They had shaken his hand, asking how he was doing. If he was feeling better. He joined them for dinner, drawn into several different conversations. But, afterward, he would disappear back into his bedroom. As he laid in bed, his head was filled with their joyful singing, dancing, and clapping. Their teachings more times than once had hit too close to home. For some reason, a feeling always stirred deep in his heart. A feeling he couldn't place.

Jacob huffed, hopping off the bed. He leaned over Alec's shoulder, watching the transgenic draw a rough sketch of Leah. "That's pretty good,"he complimented. Alec raised a brow, smirking. "You should draw Spider-Man for me."

"Alright,"Alec replied. He flipped over the notebook, sketching the character.

"I wish you would come though."Jacob sighed, despondently. "Then we could hang out more-"

Alec pursed his lips, continuing his sketch."We hang out a lot-" He ripped the page, handing it to the twelve-year-old boy. "Your family is here everyday-"

"No, we're not."

"Should be, considerin' how often I see your ugly mug." He ruffled Jacob's hair, stretching his limbs. Jacob stuck his tongue out at the older transgenic. Alec returned the gesture. Alec's head quirked to the side. "Your Mom's callin'." Jake pouted and Alec rolled his eyes. He jerked his head towards the living room. "Get goin', Squirt." The kid huffed, collecting his comic-books and stomped out of the room.

Alec plopped onto his bed, chewing on his bottom lip as he listened to the Hobbs leave. The Peters settle for the rest of the night. He heard Leah bid goodnight to him, he replied accordingly.

He stared up at the ceiling, wringing his fingers. Had it already been nearly three months?

He drew a knee up, lacing his fingers behind his head. He was completely healed. Not a bruise or broken bone in sight. He should have left ages ago, but something had kept him from leaving the Peters. Every time, he considered leaving something came up. Whether it was helping Sarah with one of her patients, doing yard work with Simon, helping Leah with homework or school projects, or even just staying long enough to hear that Leah got third place at the science fair. Every time, he knew he should leave, he'd make an excuse why he couldn't. Now, with the Hobbs added into the mix, he found his excuses involved them too.

It wasn't like how it had been with Max, where he stayed because he was in debt. He felt like he owed Max after nearly killing her and interfering with the cure. He owed the Peters, but they didn't expect anything from him. He should have left, but he wanted to stay. He knew his reasons were selfish. They fed, clothed, and sheltered him. Yet, at the same time his relationship with each member felt special. He felt wanted. For the first time, he felt like he was part of something. A unit. He didn't want to give that up.

But, he knew he would have to. White would eventually close in. the military would find him. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if the Peters and even the Hobbs got caught in the crossfire because of him. No matter how he felt with them. No matter how much they accepted him. He was still different. He was still a danger to their safety. It was up to him to protect the people who had cared for him all these months. And continued to care for him even when he was physically better.

His past would come back to haunt him. It always did. His sins would come back to torment him. The sooner he was on his way, the sooner he got money, the sooner he would be out of their lives and they would be safe. They didn't understand him. They couldn't. His past was vastly different from theirs.

Alec laid in his bed, making a final decision. He would leave. Probably leave America for good. He closed his eyes, breathing heavily. The thought made him feel heavy. Empty even. He had grown used to the constant and stable presence of Simon, Sarah, and Leah. He was used to their enthusiastic conversations. Their love and laughter. It pained him to leave it. But, nearly three months had been too long.

He felt a great heaviness in his heart as he thought upon the Peters. They were far from perfect, Alec came to realize during his stay. Like everyone, they had their down moments. Leah sometimes got angry and expressed her frustration in colorful, loud emotions. Sarah could have a quick and harsh tongue if she was upset. Simon could be grumpy at times, mumbling to himself as he stomped through the house. These faults made them human. But, what Alec found amazing about each member, they humbly apologized and tried to grow from their mistakes. They always strove to be better people. Always discussed their issues and were open to both listening and talking through problems they were having. The way they dealt with problems made them stronger as a family. Alec was mesmerized by that observation.

His throat tightened as he turned to his side, glancing out the window. During those months, the Peters had gone beyond hospitality. They had made him feel like part of their family. They gave him the same respect and kindness they would each other. Thinking about them, followed by leaving this quaint home in sector six, hurt his heart. It hurt his stomach. He felt the old aches of broken bones and bruises return.

He sat up, sliding open the window. Cool, November air tickled his nose. A shiver ran down his spine. He couldn't believe nearly three months had passed. Yet, the military and general public still hunted his kind. They were relentless. He doubted any of his people were stupid enough to stay in Seattle. He bet most had escaped to Canada by now. It had been a stupid dream to take a stand. To force a place for themselves in this world when nobody wanted them there. They had been blinded. Fooled by an 09er.

Alec slipped on his jacket. He pulled on his boots. A black beanie covered his head and ears. He could hear the soft snores coming from Simon and Sarah's bedroom. The soft turn of sheets as Leah rolled in bed. He closed his eyes, breathing in their scent one last time.

"Thank you,"he murmured, sincerely. He was bad at goodbyes, leaving tonight was the only option or he would find another excuse to stay.

Alec slid out the window. He jumped, shoes hitting frosty grass. He pocketed his hands, cat-like eyes catching the moon. He turned, looking at the house that had given him sanctuary for nearly three months. He would never forget their kindness.

Alec turned, blurring down the road. The sooner he left sector six, the safer the Peters would be. The emptiness was immediate. The yearning inside, loud. He just ignored the bad feeling that settled in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter. I'll be working on the next one. I just decided this format was the best way to get two months to pass by and show snippets of Alec's two months with the Peters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Thank you for your reviews! Thank you for reading this story! I appreciate all of you! I want to respond to a couple anonymous review.**

 **Hi Guest, I understand where you are coming from with your review. It is horrible, incredibly evil, what some priests have done to children. But, those men do not have the heart of God. They are not followers of Jesus Christ. They are sinful men that have no right to be called priests. They are predators and have allowed their sins to pervert them. God knows their hearts and like everyone will be judged according to their actions and ways on earth. For Jesus said, 'But if you cause one of these little ones who trusts in me to fall into sin, it would be better for you to have a large millstone tied around your neck and be drowned in the depths of the sea (Matthew 18:6, Mark 9:42).'**

 **Jesus loves every child and He wants them to have that everlasting joy and love that comes with faith in Jesus Christ and the relationship that develops between us and our Lord. Jesus also said, 'And anyone who welcomes a little child like this on my behalf is welcoming me, and anyone who welcomes me welcomes not only me but also my father who sent me (Mark 9:37, Matthew 18:5, Luke 9:48).'**

 **Jesus offers salvation through just believing in Him. He offers His gift to everyone. Thank you for your review!**

 **Also, hello Passerby, I am so happy this story is speaking to you! I will definitely continue writing! Thank you for your review!**

 **I hope you both have a wonderful day! God bless both of you!**

 **As for the usual recap. I apologize for any grammatical errors, unfortunately I don't have a beta-reader so all edits are by my own doing! I also love constructive feedback, so if you have an idea or think a scene could be made better, feel free to PM me. Hope you enjoy this next chapter! Happy reading!**

Chapter 4

['Listen to my prayer, O God. Do not ignore my cry for help! Please listen and answer me, for I am overwhelmed by my troubles. My enemies shout at me, making loud and wicked threats. They bring trouble on me and angrily hunt me down. My heart pounds in my chest. The terror of death assaults me. Fear and trembling overwhelm me, and I can't stop shaking. Oh, that I had wings like a dove; then I would fly far away to the quiet of the wilderness. How quickly I would escape far from the wild storm of hatred'-Psalms 55:1-8]

He switched the gas stove on. Blue flames licked upwards, heating the pan. With soft humming, Simon poured batter into the pan. The batter simmered and bubbled as he rummaged through the pantry, pulling out a quarter-filled bottle of syrup. It was Saturday morning and as a tradition before Leah was born, Simon would make pancakes. Some shaped as Mickey Mouse, others as Goofy. They, as a family, would eat a homemade pancake breakfast if they had the ingredients.

Using the spatula, he flipped the pancake over. This one had chocolate chips. He sung softly to himself, swinging the spatula back and forth.

Alec loved chocolate chip pancakes. Simon had learned about the young man's love for sweets on their first Saturday together when he ate his chocolaty pancakes with much gusto. Alec told him it was one of the first sweets he had when he escaped Manticore. It was the only bit of Alec's past that Simon received.

The young transgenic was very tight-lipped and reserved when it came to his life before the Peters. He didn't like talking and Simon never confronted him about it. He wanted Alec to trust him and he was pleased by how far Alec had come since the day they first met.

From then on, Simon always made Alec chocolate chip pancakes on Saturday pancake mornings.

He flipped the pancake onto a plate before starting the next pancake. Blueberry.

Leah loved blueberry pancakes ever since she was two years old. Her first pancake had blueberries in it. When she was a tot, they would sit together at the table, eating blueberry pancakes. Sticky syrup clung to her fingers and hair. She'd pull the pancake apart, munching on the cake before offering her Dad a bite. Simon would always accept the offer and Leah would giggle, chubby arms waving excitably.

Whenever he asked her what pancakes she wanted, she always exclaimed, 'blueberry' clapping her hands together. Chubby fingers reaching towards her father. Simon would pick her up, swing her around, and plant a kiss on her cheek. She had grown so much in fifteen-years. Time moved too quickly and it mind-boggled him that she no longer was two.

Banana was the last pancake flavor. Sarah's favorite.

Banana pancakes reminded Sarah of her grandparents. Whenever she would visit, her Grandpa would make banana pancakes every morning. Sarah had had a close relationship with her grandparents. Her and her sister would stay with them every summer while their parents traveled.

She lived with Grandpa Lou and Grandma Lynn during her college years and had introduced Simon to them when they first started dating. Her grandparents died a few months after their wedding. They mourned for awhile, but both Simon and Sarah knew that her grandparents were in Heaven now. Their absence became more bearable as time passed.

As a way to comfort Sarah, Simon made her banana pancakes. When he first placed the pancakes in front of her, she laughed and hugged him, tears rolling down her cheeks. They ate the banana pancakes together as Sarah told him stories about her childhood and the crazy, fun ideas that Grandpa Lou came up with. She talked about fishing for catfish and building forts. She remembered walking along the shores with her grandmother as they searched for shells and starfish. Having tea parties and shopping for vintage clothes.

The pancakes brought back memories and Simon made it a ritual to make banana pancakes for his wife every Saturday.

He flipped the blueberry pancake. It sizzled. Steam rolled up from the pan. He smiled to himself, staring up towards the ceiling.

"I am blessed, Lord,"he praised. Every time he thought about his wife and daughter, he was filled with joy. Proud of the woman his daughter was becoming. Proud of his wife's accomplishments. Their kindness, joy, and love was amazing. They lived for God with everything they said and did. He couldn't be happier by the blessings he had been given.

His smile wavered for a second, when the worry twinge returned. Since last night, his thoughts kept him awake, warning Simon that something wasn't quite right. Chalking it up to paranoia, he sent up a quick prayer, and fell back to sleep. Again, it returned and Simon brushed a hand through curly hair. Something wasn't right and he couldn't shake the feeling off. He flipped the pancake, looking towards Alec's room.

"Morning, Dad." Arms wrapped around his neck and Simon hugged his daughter back. He smiled, planting a kiss on her forehead. She pulled away, yawning and stretching. Her mess of curls were strewn with dark circles under hazel eyes. "Smells good."

She moved towards the pancakes, inhaling the scent. She reached for the plates on the shelf, pulling out four before grabbing four forks and knives from the drawer.

"Where's Alec?"Leah inquired, collecting napkins. Her slippers padded on the wood floor softly as she set the table. "He's usually the first one up when it's pancake day."

The moment the sweet smell met his nose, Alec would immediately be in the kitchen, hovering, as he watched Simon cook. He would help clean up the mess, while Simon prepared his chocolate chip pancakes first. Alec joked it was the feline DNA. Cats always appeared when food was around. The moment he was able to stomach food again, Simon learned just how much a young transgenic man could eat. The kid was always hungry. Sarah explained it was due to his quick metabolism.

Again, that strange disturbance brushed against his spirit when he finally realized Alec wasn't up and already devouring pancakes.

"He's probably still asleep,"Simon offered, logically. He handed Leah her plate of pancakes. She put it down on the table.

Her brows shot up, disbelievingly. "On pancake day."

She was right. Alec was always first up when food was cooking. The kid was a bottomless pit.

He wanted to give a logical explanation. Suggest that the Hobbs were over pretty late yesterday. That Friday had been filled with activities and Alec was probably just tired. But, Simon knew Alec was a night-owl. The kid would stay up late into the night, only sleeping for a few hours at the most, and would wake early in the morning. Sometimes even before Simon as he, gracefully, practiced combat routines in the living room.

Once, Simon had asked Alec about his sleeping habits when he had been stirred awake by the sound of television static. Pushing off the covers, Simon entered the living room, and was met by two reflecting cat-like eyes. He had jumped in surprise, brain quickly catching up. He asked and Alec explained it was just the way he was made.

But, the torment in the young transgenic's eyes hadn't escaped Simon's notice. Simon knew he was suffering from nightmares. Simon had wanted to talk about it, but Alec pushed him away, saying he was always alright. It hurt seeing the kid suffer every night, but Alec stubbornly wouldn't let anyone help him. He pushed everyone away and on occasions, lashed out in frustration, fear, and anger. So, Simon had done the only thing he could do, he prayed for Alec every night whether the kid was aware or not.

"Will you check on him, sweetheart?" He decided, finally.

Leah nodded, calling for Alec. "Get up, sleepy head, you're gonna miss out on pancakes!" She wandered down the hall, knocking on Alec's door.

Sarah came into the kitchen, a robe cloaked snugly around her. She brought Simon into a hug. Simon pulled her close and she sighed, happily. Her eyes gazed up and she cupped his face, pulling him into a morning kiss.

"Morning,"she greeted, pulling away. Immediately, she noticed the concern in his eyes. She drew back, rubbing a thumb along his cheek. "What's wrong, Love?"

"Dad!" Leah's shriek had both Sarah and Simon running towards their distressed daughter. Immediate fear coursed through Simon as the alarm came back tenfold. Sarah was a step behind him. Just like Simon, fear coursed through her thoughts. The only reason Leah would scream would be if something horrendous had happen.

She closed her eyes, praying. She had noticed Alec wasn't in the kitchen this morning. At first, she had assumed he was showering or downstairs. But, the chocolate pancakes on the counter told her otherwise. Her fear created horrible imaginary concoctions of him bleeding out on his bed or hanging. His mood was constantly changing, sometimes he could fake happiness. Smiling and laughing and teasing, but behind his eyes she always noticed the turmoil and lost. The emptiness and fear.

Other times, he just didn't even try. Those days were the hardest because he would bury himself away in his room. He would hide from them, hide from the rest of the world. Distress and confusion plainly written across his face. She knew he was battling something spiritually and was listening to the spewing lies. She feared that he was giving in. He was far from alright and she would pray for him, continuously throughout the day.

She had talked with Simon about it. Her husband had noticed too. She feared that Alec would give in and give up and they would find the results in the morning. Those fears plagued her, especially when she knew Simon had spoken to Alec quite often. The young man believed he wasn't worth it. He didn't deserve anything good, no matter how much they argued otherwise. He had worried about being a burden. Talked about leaving for their own sake. He believed he was trouble. No good. 'You don't understand what I have done,'he said once. 'You can't understand.' She had cried. Her heart aching for this broken man that had entered her life. _Lord, please, not today. Let him be alright. I can't handle the thought._

They were met by a November breeze, blue curtains blowing towards them. His bed was made. Clothes packed neatly in the drawer. His room was immaculately clean which spoke of the way he was raised. Distant and militant. Leah stood in the middle, her head hanging low. Tears rolled down her nose, dripping onto the floor. Her hands balled.

Sarah moved forward, wrapping her daughter into a comforting hug as Simon moved towards the window. He looked out, before closing the window shut and halting the icy breeze.

"He's gone." Leah cried, wiping at her cheeks. Sarah rocked her daughter, her own eyes brimming with tears. They had all grown close to Alec, but Leah seemed to hold a special connection with him. She was the only one able to get him out of his shell, even for just a moment. The only one able to get him to smile and joke without feeling self-conscious. Their relationship had been special and Alec had clung to it.

"I know, sweetheart." Sarah murmured. She hadn't expected the gaping hole that Alec would leave when he left. He hadn't even said goodbye. He just disappeared like a phantom in the fog. She didn't even know if he was safe and that scared her most. He had been safe with them. But, now that he was on his own, she was afraid where his fears and past would take him. _Lord, protect him. Please keep him safe. Guide him._ Her heart cried out, begging for his safety while the military was searching for his kind and mobs hunted for transgenics on the streets.

Simon moved towards the desk, flipping open the notebook. He found rough sketches of people and things. Some Simon recognized, some he didn't. He eyed a picture of a girl. A scowl on her pretty face, eyes hard and angry. He flipped to the next page and noticed a very rough sketch of his daughter. Simon gasped. He could tell it was Leah for she was laughing, eyes bright and full of life. He closed the notebook.

His daughter was in tears, heart shattered into pieces. Sarah's chin rested in her wild mane as she hummed softly to Leah.

Simon's heart broke for his daughter. His heart broke for his distressed wife. He looked up at the ceiling, a scowl on his face. His eyes blazed with hurt and frustration. _Lord, why would you bring Alec into our lives, just to have him ripped away just as quickly?_ His eyes moved towards Leah, tears spilling in heartbreak. _Can't you see how much this hurts my daughter? How upset my wife is?_ He paced, he couldn't understand for the life of him, why God would let Alec worm his way into their hearts, just to have the transgenic leave so abruptly. _Were we helping him in any way or was it just our own imagination?_

Besides the underlining sadness, Alec had seemed to be healing. Seemed to be receptive. Alec willingly sat with them during dinner, helped him in the garden, talked. Alec engaged with them. Simon leaned against the table, allowing the anger to settle. Anger wasn't the correct emotion.

During those months, he had grown close to Alec and found he loved the boy like a son. He felt like he had lost a piece of their family, whether Alec realized that or not. It hurt. Blaming God for Alec's departure didn't make sense, Simon realized. God gave everyone free will, which meant people made their own choices. He shook his head sadly, he couldn't understand why Alec had left. He had stayed for nearly three months.

 _What should I do?_ He couldn't have someone he cared about enter his life and leave just as abruptly without a goodbye, without knowing if he would ever see the kid again. Without knowing if he was safe.

 _Go after him, beloved._ Simon glanced up at the ceiling. His brows furrowed.

 _How?_ Simon didn't even know which way Alec had gone. He didn't even know if the transgenic wanted to come back. Maybe, he hadn't made Alec feel welcomed enough. Maybe, Alec had been overwhelmed. Going after him just didn't make sense when Alec had made his decision. At the same time, his feet itched for the search. He was ready to go out in the cold, November morning with nothing but his shoes and pajamas on.

"Dad, we need to go after him." Leah's statement and wide hazel eyes confirmed what he had heard. Leah rubbed her eyes, new determination alight. "We have to find him."

"Leah-" Simon started, but Leah shook her head standing up.

"He left, yes,"she said. "But, Alec doesn't know what he wants. What he needs." She pursed her lips, bowing her head for a second. New light burned in her eyes. Alec was lost, she knew that for sure. He left because he was afraid for himself and for them. Alec wouldn't come back unless they went after him and brought him back. He was stubborn like that. Once he got an idea in his head, he didn't step back, he latched on like a pit-bull and refused to let go.

She knew his disappearance act was one of those stubborn ideas. He needed to be brought back before something horrendous happened. "You know how he is-" She glanced between her parents. New plans forming in her head. "He's scared-" She pursed his lips. "The military search worries him. The angry mobs terrifies him. That Agent White scares the absolute bejeebers out of him. He did what he thought best and ran." Leah lowered her eyes. She knew he ran for them too. It was his odd way of showing how much he cared. She shook her head at the absolute ridiculousness of his expressed affections.

He didn't trust enough to see he was protected. She knew he had this odd belief that if he was alone and stayed away, people would be safer.

"Leah, he could be long gone by now,"Sarah pointed out as her riled up daughter paced with energy.

"Then we look for him, Mom,"Leah exclaimed. "Just like you would look for me if I disappeared." She crossed her arms. "He needs us, he's just too stubborn to realize it." He was too stubborn to see how much people cared about him. Too lost in his own self-angst and turmoil to see who was reaching out to him.

"You're right,"Simon answered, looking at his daughter. Leah smiled, tears gone. Sarah nodded her head. He looked between his wife and daughter. An ache in his heart told him, they would have to leave once they found Alec. They needed to flee Seattle until the hate and crazy searches simmered down. The news had covered a story in sector seven of military men barging into homes in search of transgenics. They were closing in on sector six. Simon knew it was time for them to leave.

"I'm calling Edgar,"Simon stated, moving out of the room. His wife and daughter followed him. "When we find Alec, we're leaving."

"Leaving,"Sarah exclaimed, watching as her husband dialed Edgar Hobbs' number. Leah switched off the stove. "Seattle?!"

Simon nodded.

"Yes,"Simon answered. "It's too dangerous-" Leah nodded in agreement. The search for transgenics had increased. Transgenic supporter were being arrested from their own homes and off the streets by sector cops. They had been safe for now, but her neighborhood knew Alec was there. Most were trustworthy folk, but some were not, and with the growing hate and violence it was time for them to leave Seattle until the storm blew pass.

Leah closed her eyes, shaking her head. Like Jim, Peggy, the Reynolds, many people who were part of their church, found themselves attacked for publicly speaking about the gospel. For expressing their support for transgenic kind. Mobs didn't want to hear God's word. They didn't want to hear from transgenic supporters. They didn't want to hear from Christians. It had become too dangerous.

"Where will we go?"Sarah questioned in distress. The decision had been so abrupt and her mind was reeling. Leah was already on board, having ran off to pack. "Simon-"

"I don't know Sarah." He dialed Edgar's number again. "Just trust in the Lord. He hasn't led us astray yet."

"But, to leave our home like this-" She pulled the robe around her, brushing a stray lock from her eyes. "Without any clue where to go. It's madness-" She really hoped this wasn't her husband being drawn into the flurry, letting worry drive him. Yes, Alec was important to her, but to drop everything and leave seemed crazy.

Her eyes bulged when Simon immediately began talking to Edgar and a plan flowed together. What was happening? She prayed as she watched Simon pace. Watched her daughter pack clothes like a mad woman. They hadn't been in danger yet. _Lord, why the sudden change? What is going on? Is this your command or human decision?_

She received an answer immediately. She nodded her head, tying her robe. "I'll pack my medical bag."

She could feel the change in atmosphere, something was coming and it wouldn't be good for them if they stayed.

"Thank you, Edgar,"Simon stated. "We'll be ready as soon as you arrive." He hung up the phone, exhaling slowly. Simon knew something was coming his way, he just didn't know what. He prayed for protection. Prayed to find Alec. Edgar said he knew about a cabin a few hours away from Seattle. It had belonged to an old friend who passed away.

 _Lord,_ Simon prayed, _Lead me right. Don't let me stray._ Edgar was driving all the way from sector 10 to sector 6. With all the stops and added back-up, it would be awhile before he came. Simon went to work, cleaning up the kitchen and packing essentials. He thought about Alec. The young transgenic that had been under his roof for a number of weeks. Who he had cared for and nourished back to health. The young transgenic he had mentored. _Is this what you want?_

The answer came clear as day, _Find my lost lamb._

* * *

Rain and wind gusted as Alec moved among the crowds. The wind slapped his face and he remembered why he hated Seattle so much. Throughout the night, he had considered going back to the Peters. Especially, when the rain had picked up at about six in the morning. He thought about his bed and Saturday morning pancakes that Simon made. He wanted to go back, but stubbornness kept him moving forward. He couldn't endanger them with his own issues.

He needed to leave Seattle find his own place. Somewhere far away, where familiars couldn't bother him and people couldn't be thrown into danger because of him. He needed to separate. Seclude himself from everyone. Alec was reminded over and over again that he was better on his own. Relationships and connections would only bring him down. Connections only hurt in the long run. The Peters weren't worth the future pain. So, Alec kept walking. Kept moving through each sector, stumbling. Lost.

He was lost he realized, when he looked up towards the dilapidated buildings. He had been wandering in circles and didn't even realize it. He looked both ways as crowds of people pushed past him. Their own empty stares, looking right through him. Meandering to their next destination. He had been so self-absorbed in his own thoughts that he hadn't been paying attention to his destination.

An overwhelming sense of lost overcame him as he spun, trying to recognize what street he was on. But, it was a part of Seattle that he wasn't familiar with. A part he hadn't traveled through even as a Jam Pony bike messenger.

Lydecker's criticism entered his mind like a blow-horn. Reminding him of what a screw-up he was. How he could never be as good as that 09er twin of his. _Are you blind, soldier? Can you not see where you're going? What's the matter with you?! A failure that's what! Guards, take 494 to isolation-_

Alec flinched, shaking the thought out of his head. Even at Manticore he hadn't been good enough. With every success, came a series of complaints and disappointments. Either too weak. Too softhearted. Too attention-deficient. _Can't you do your job right, soldier? Were you designed for cowardice?! Empathy?! No, you're a true blue cold-blooded killer that's all you'll ever be! Nothing more than a tool for the United States Army!_

He clutched his head, before taking off at a sprint. He shoved past pedestrians.

One day away from structure and he was already falling apart. One day away from the Peters and his heart was empty. He was lost and confused. The voices had grown louder, egging him on. Criticizing him. Reminding him of the past. Every horrible thing he had ever done.

With the Peters, he had felt a semblance of peace. Actual momentary quiet. He had thought by leaving, he could continue what they taught him. Making a living on his own without a side job of stealing or dealing in drugs or beating up big bads for needy paying customers. He thought he could find a place of his own and survive. Find peace with himself somewhere away from Seattle, but he couldn't. One day away and he already screwed that up. He wasn't even out of Seattle yet.

He fell against the wall, breathing heavily. People glanced at him, but didn't care. They kept moving along, going about their business. Nobody cared. His thoughts wandered back to the Peters. They had cared. They didn't even know him, but they cared about him. He bowed his head, heaving a heavy breath.

He screwed that up too and now he couldn't go back. He couldn't go crawling back after he left without goodbyes. He couldn't go pleading for shelter and food, after he threw everything they did for him back in their face. He couldn't go back, just like he couldn't return to Max. Mistakes weren't allowed and during just one night he had reverted back to his old ways. It took one night and he had crumbled.

He wiped his nose, tears rolling down his cheeks. He lifted his bloodied knuckles. He had gotten into a fist fight with a group of thugs in sector four. He was the one who initiated the fight, plowing his fist into their teeth and taking out his pent up anger and vengeance on the gang.

That fight had immediately caused a domino effect.

He took the thug's cash and drugs, running off down the alley. He dealt those blasted drugs to the thug's customers, and after, took their money and split. What he didn't sell, he tried a taste and then tossed the rest on the streets for someone else to grab.

He pick-pocketed passing drunks, just for the heck of it, even after he had the cash to get out of Seattle.

He even lied, pumping up his ego as he walked into a bar and bought drinks for himself. The jacket and hat covering his barcode, so the other patrons were none the wiser. His decent wear didn't make people glance twice. Nobody noticed him. Everyone was blazing drunk or making out. He gambled. He flirted with girls, making out with three, and shacking up with a fourth. He wanted to tomcat his way through that entire bar. Refill that emptiness he felt inside. But dusk came and Alec left, a piece of himself lost to the bar once more.

That had been the course of one night. It only took one night and he had reverted right back to his original self. With girls, booze, fights, drugs, sarcastic and mocking comments. Knowing what he did that night, what he had done with the results of the Peters' kindness twisted his insides. He had reverted right back to his old way of life. The life that Max judged and hated, yet participated in at times.

He was a weak screw-up. Selfish. No, he couldn't go back to the Peters with that on his conscience. He couldn't go back after every awful thing he said or did that night. He had known what he was doing wasn't good, but did it anyways. It was the life he was used too.

He made excuses that he was free from Manticore and could do whatever he wanted. But, he didn't feel free anymore. He felt worse. And worse yet, felt more empty than before if that was possible.

Before he knew it, he had blown through most of the cash for his own enjoyment. That cash would have gotten him out of Seattle and bought him food along the way.

He pushed off the wall, pocketing his hands. He needed to get out of Seattle. It always brought the worse out of him. He bowed his head. Didn't every place he go bring the worse out of him?

Even at Manticore he had been dealing drugs with guards. Switching medication and vitamins with fellow transgenics. He had picked fights when he was angry or humiliated. When he was on missions, for the heck of it he would shack up with women, claiming it was a semblance of freedom that Manticore didn't allow. He ignored the presence of his handlers, their mockery, and the punishment his disobedience would bring.

When he first came to Seattle, he did the same. Killed one of his own to protect his skin. Stole from a drunk Sketchy through pool, put his friends in peril out of selfish reasons, even agreed to return to the fighting rings for more money. Violence cooled his anger as his fists rained down on his next victim whether it was Steelheads or Familiars, random assholes or transgenics.

Anger wracked his body as blame was cast down upon him. Fingers pointed at him, judging his very existence. He passed a group of transgenic protesters. The signs saying, 'No more trannies', 'get rid of the freaks', 'Go back to the labs', etc..

Maybe, they were right. After the night he lived, Alec knew he was no better than the monsters the ordinaries painted them to be. He kicked the puddle, glaring at the sidewalk. He just needed to get out of Seattle. Seclude himself from the rest of the world.

He pulled the lapel of his jacket up, thinking about spunky Leah with her warm eyes and joyful smile. What would she think if she saw him now? He shook his head in disgust. What would Simon think with his wise words and loving heart? What would Sarah think, seeing her work completely dismantled by a single night?

He had unraveled and dismantled their work, their kindness. He took a sledgehammer and broke himself on purpose. Nobody would want a broken, hollow man...transgenic. He purposely did this to himself and didn't have the answer why he had done it. Didn't have the answer why he had rebelled against their teachings and kind gestures. He didn't know why he destroyed what was good.

Alec's lips pursed, deep in turmoil and thought. He didn't even watch his steps until an 'oomph' and a cellphone hit the puddle. Alec looked at the man he had bumped into. His blood immediately ran cold. He took two steps back as Ames White's cold, dead eyes met his own and a sadistic smile curved his lips. Alec felt a shiver race up his spine, taking two more steps backward. Like a deer caught in headlights, his body froze. Again his mind raced with criticism, shouting out at his stupidity and unawareness.

White straightened his suit jacket, eyes skimming over the petrified transgenic.

"Well, well, well,"the familiar cooed. "This is a pleasant surprise." Alec's knees felt weak as jello. His heart pounded like a mallet on a gong. Stomach churned. Fingers clutched together defensively. "Long time no see, 494."

Alec bolted. Flight instinct kicked into overdrive, unfortunately other people on the streets witnessed him blurring. A chanting mob immediately formed. Ames White at the head.

* * *

When Edgar arrived, the Peters quickly packed up the trunk before slamming it shut. They piled into the taxi, Simon taking the front seat next to Edgar. Edgar immediately started driving.

"Alec's gone?"Edgar finally asked, initiating conversation. The trio nodded their heads.

"Yup,"Simon replied, glancing at his friend and brother in faith. "But, we're going to find him." He closed his eyes, trusting in God to lead them to Alec and out of this corrupt city, safely.

"Do you know where to start lookin'?" Edgar asked, taking a turn and exiting the neighborhood. The Peters shook their heads.

"No,"Sarah answered. She rested her head against the window, finger absently twirling her dark locks. She was tired. The last minute packing and lock up had drained her. The worry she felt for Alec caused her heart to pound and occasionally skip a beat. She couldn't stop thinking about the young man that had come into her life. She worried about his safety. A single night could do a lot of damage.

She glanced over at her daughter. Leah was mighty quiet, her eyes focused as she searched each street for a familiar 6'2" frame. She was determined to find her friend, no matter what.

Sarah knew they wouldn't be leaving Seattle until Alec was found and safe in the taxi. Sarah wouldn't encourage the departure either until Alec's well being was known. Fear for Alec's life struck her heart and she sent up another prayer, half listening to her husband and Edgar's conversation.

They talked about which sector Alec could have headed into, which path he could have taken. Simon knew he probably went back towards sector 4, since 4 would be easier to blend into. If he was trying to get out of Seattle, heading towards the Puget Sound might have been his plan.

Leah rested her chin on folded arms, eyes roaming along the streets and sidewalks. She hoped to spot Alec among the crowds, but she knew he was probably far away from sector six. She sighed heavily, air blowing onto her arms. She just wanted to find her friend. She wanted him to be safe. _Please, Lord, we need to find him. Help us..._

Leah's head perked in curiosity. She sat up straighter when several large military trucks drove past them. "Mom."

Sarah turned her head, following Leah's gaze. Her mouth dropped. Soldiers hung from the side of the trucks. Some marched beside. The SWAT team followed in their black vehicles.

A muscular woman with vibrant red hair, stood on the steps of one truck. Her eyes were cold and empty as she ordered the men forward. A cellphone was pressed to her ear as she jumped off the truck and marched along. They were heading towards their neighborhood. Sarah knew someone had reported them to the military for hiding a transgenic.

"Lord,"Simon muttered, glancing up towards the ceiling. "Protect us." Edgar prayed beside him, hands clammy from fright as he gripped the steering wheel tightly.

They had all felt it. That radiating wickedness from her. The woman's green eyes caught her's and Sarah felt a shiver run down her spine. Like White's eyes, there was something wrong with her gaze. They were empty of emotion. Cold. Dead. No remorse. She wanted to turn away from the dark gaze, but she held her chin up, settling the thumping of her heart.

The redhead kept moving forward, prepared to ransack their neighborhood.

The military moved on without even a second glance. Sarah was surprised no one stopped them. She was sure they would surround the departing taxi and arrested them or search their belongings, but they didn't. They didn't even seem to notice the cab was driving right out of sector six. It was a miracle from God, they hadn't been spotted. Sarah found her heart soaring as she thanked God for his coverage.

 _I will never fail you. I will never abandon you._ The soft voice drifted through her mind. She smiled, allowing the fear to subside.

Sarah closed her eyes, speaking softly to herself, "The Lord is my helper, so I will have no fear." Her smile stretched as she felt peace wash over her. She was protected. Her family was protected. "What can mere people do to me?"

"Amen,"Edgar mumbled, pulling out his sector pass. They checked the pass without question, moving them along. Edgar drove on to the next post which was sector 5.

Simon smiled, reaching towards his wife. Sarah took his hand as he drew it up. He kissed her hand softly, rubbing a comforting thumb along her knuckle. She blushed, returning his smile.

"What was she?" Leah asked, looking at her parents. She had never seen someone that had made her feel like that before. That woman had absolutely no emotions in her eyes. Her face was grim. Full of hate. Callousness. She didn't even seem human. Her soul completely iced over.

Sarah took her daughter's hand, squeezing it gently. "I don't know, sweetheart." She glanced at her husband, eyes darting towards Edgar. Sarah knew immediately, that the woman had given herself over to darkness. Wickedness. "But, I promise you, there is no reason to fear. Our Lord is with us."

"I know, Mom." Leah gnawed on her bottom lip. She had faith. She inhaled a breath, thinking about Alec. She just hoped they would find him soon. Whatever she was, Leah had a bad feeling that the woman was connected to Agent White somehow. Their empty eyes were far too similar not to notice. "She looked like White-"

Sarah lifted a brow, nodding her head. True evil had just passed them, there was no doubt in Sarah's heart. Her heart thudded, thinking about the armed forces that would pillage their neighborhood for them and Alec. She prayed for her neighbors protection.

"Never seen a colder woman,"Edgar agreed.

They drove through sector five, scouring the area. They saw no signs of Alec. They headed towards sector four and three. They had faith that Alec would be found.

* * *

Alec's heart pounded as his legs drew him further away from the shouting mob who followed White. Every time he turned his head, Alec could see the familiar's smirk. Alec knew he was doomed.

He skidded to a stop when more people came from the direction he was heading. They held their hate signs, chanting. Alec swore loudly, quickly turning down an alleyway at a fast jog.

He jumped, grabbing the metal rail above. But due to rust, it snapped and he tumbled, landing on his feet. The rail hit the ground with a clatter. He scrambled down the alleyway, trying to breakdown doors, but nothing would budge. Hover drones flew over his head, videotaping his desperate escape. He shouted out in fear and frustration when the sound of a wailing siren met his ears. Sector cops were coming his way. He blurred, exiting the alley, knowing the swarm of angry ordinaries were following him.

If he was caught by the mob, he would be ripped to shreds. Caught by the police, beaten senseless and handed over to the military. Caught by White, the madman would probably sacrifice him at the alter to whatever deity his crazy cult worshiped. Either way, he was gonna die or be locked up.

Frustrated tears rolled down his cheeks as his feet skidded against the muddy cement. He dodged a cop car and bolted. The sirens blared. The screams of an angry mob drifted through the drizzle. He could even hear Ames sadistic laughter, knowing his end had come. Alec could just hear the madman gloating as he stood over his helpless body.

Alec let loose another scream as he skidded on mud and fingers clambered against the brick wall, an attempt to regain balance. His pants were soaked. Hair and beanie matted against his forehead. His green eyes darted like a cornered animal.

Why did he stay in Seattle? Why didn't he just run when he had both money and the chance? He closed his eyes shut, shivering against the rain. Why did he blow the cash on useless pleasures? What was wrong with him? He was a transgenic, built with a high IQ and a photographic memory. He should be smarter than this. Why, oh why, did he leave the Peters? People who showed him nothing but kindness. Who had cared about him.

He mentally berated himself, angered by his own stupidity and selfishness. Now, he was going to die and he had done it to himself. He had left the only sanctuary he knew in order to protect the Peters from his messed up existence. Heck, he wanted to even live independently and away from Seattle. How did that turn out? Thinking upon his previous reasoning, it seemed incredibly futile and stupid now.

He felt his chest heave and ache. He pushed past the tears, trying to think logically. Trying to think like a soldier. He glanced towards the buildings and jumped again. This time he grabbed hold of the iron railing, he pulled himself up. Rolling onto the deck. The mob below him screamed. Shots were fired, hitting the brick wall next to him. Alec ducked, covering his head. The drone hovered over him, filming his weakness and desperation. He climbed up the ladder. Wind and rain whipped at him. His black beanie blew off, leaving his head exposed to the elements.

He rolled over the side, landing onto the cement top of the building. He crawled to his feet, glancing down at the angry people, the surrounding sector police, and White.

He backed away from the side. White was coming up after him. Followed by several other of his cronies. Alec bolted, jumping to the next building. He could hear the rumble of a helicopter in the distance. All these people reacted in fear because of him. Reacted in hate because he was made in a lab.

It only took one night and he had messed his life up all over again.

White jumped over the side with several other familiars. Immediately, they ran after him. Alec picked up his speed, ignoring the burn in his lungs. He jumped, rolling back to his feet, and ran. One transgenic against five familiars was suicidal. They were just as strong, just as fast, and didn't feel pain. Something Alec could clearly feel.

He ran. The crowd below him, followed.

"Please,"He cried out. He didn't want to die. He had felt hope and love for the first time because of the Peters. He had felt what life could have been. That those feelings were real. He had stupidly let it go for his own selfish reasons. He believed he could take care of himself. He had wanted to run his own life without people telling him how to live it. He had lied to himself, saying he wanted to protect them. Part of him left for them, the other part had been terrified for his own safety if he stayed put. But, he was the same selfish person he was at Manticore.

"Give me another chance!" He tripped, stumbling. His knees hit the cement, scraping. He leaned over the side of the building, watching the mob below. He could hear the familiars approaching feet. He was cornered on all sides by his enemies. Above and below. This was Hell.

Hopelessness filled his heart as he pushed himself back up, hearing the crackles of electric cattle prods. He turned his gaze, meeting White.

"End of the road, 494." The Familiars cornered him as he backed to the edge. His foot met air. The mob below formed, shouting for his blood. The sky was dark and stormy even though it was late afternoon.

"Please."He pleaded again to whoever, whatever, would listen to a transgenic. White stood across from him. Alec was staring straight back at the devil's twisted features. Cement chunks crumbled, falling to the ground below. It would be a long fall. If he lived, the mob would tear him up below. "I want a do over-"

"There's no do overs, 494,"White laughed, beckoning him forward. Alec shuddered as his hand aimlessly reached for support. He was an x5. He was supposed to be strong. Courageous. Not consumed by fear. Yet, he was shaken. "Boy, I've been waiting for this day a long time-"

White moved closer. Alec lips moved rapidly. He didn't even know what he was saying, just desperate pleas to whoever would listen.

"First you,"White crowed. "Then that little thorn in my side, 452. It's like Christmas." Alec stumbled backwards. He considered jumping, but he knew the Familiars would easily catch up to him. "Where is 452? Where has she been hiding?"

Alec cursed him out and White laughed. "Not so witty now, huh, 494."

Alec let out a warrior cry as he charged White. He dodged fists, kicked, punched, rolled. Elbow to the nose. White wobbled backwards, laughing. He wiped the blood from his nose with grim amusement. He lifted his foot, kicking Alec squarely in the chest. Alec flew, hitting the cement hard. backside skidding towards the edge. White's cronies moved forward.

Alec scrambled to his feet, holding up his fist defensively. They circled him. He circled them. The crackles of electricity keeping him from throwing the first punch.

Seeing his opening, Alec blurred forward. He refused to die a coward. Roundhouse kick to face. Booted foot into knee. dislocated arm. Jump. Spin. Dodge. Duck. Knee to groin. Flip. A cronie's punch caught him in the jaw and he stumbled back. Immediately, the others were on him. He blocked as best he could, but his resolve weakened.

An electrical current coursed through his frame. He was brought to his knees. Rain and blood dripped down his chin. His chest heaved heavily. Fingers curled against the cement ground. A slow sarcastic clap drew his eyes up.

"Are you done, 494?" White asked, circling the down transgenic. "I'd like to finish my speech-"

Each time White said his designation, it was like a stab to the heart. He wasn't 494. He didn't want to be 494 anymore. He wasn't in Manticore, chained and controlled. Except he still acted like 494 even with his supposed freedom. Realization dawned on him, he had never been free. The chains of his past still bounded him.

Alec pushed against the ground, slowly standing to his feet. He held his chin high, staring down his enemy. He refused to die on his knees.

White's smile stretched. He sauntered forward, black shoes splashing through puddles. "Still have some fight left in you I see." locking his jaws, Alec's eyes flashed with anger and hate. White stretched out his hands, laughing. "I found out where you've been hiding, 494." Fear coursed through Alec's body. His fingers trembled. He didn't want to hear what was coming next. The cruelty that White was about to inflict. "With that little family in Sector 6, thanks to my informant. Last night, he saw you crawl out their window and blur off into the night. He was leaning against a lamp-post and you didn't even notice. Losing your touch, 494. What was that family's name?" He tapped his chin, pacing like one of those movie villains Alec had seen. He snapped his fingers as if having an 'aha' moment. "The Peters, wasn't it?"

Alec's blood ran cold. His heart pounded like a beating drum. "See as we speak, Thula is tearing their quaint little home to shreds looking for you-" He pressed his hands to his chest. He laughed as if he was telling a marvelous joke. "Yet, here you are with me. What a treat! What were you doing? Partying? Having a grand old time with your freedom?" The blood drained from Alec's face. He should have listened to the Peters. Stayed put, waited and trusted. White quirked his head to the side. "Because of you, they're going to die. Might already be dead."

Alec felt his heart shatter. All hope and fight seeped from his frame. He stumbled back as if he had been shot. He had done this. Brought White straight to them without being the wiser. "Such a pity, everyone seems to die around you. It's like you're just asking for punishment."

Alec hollered, letting out a guttural sound of anguish. He's knees wobbled and it was sheer will that kept him standing. He had left to prevent this from happening, but he left too late. He let selfishness dictate his life and now they were dead and it was his fault. His small sense of purpose and freedom yanked cruelly away from him.

The hover drones flew overhead. The helicopter came closer. It was the end of the road. Alec let out a desperate sob, thinking back on everything he had ever done. Everyone he had ever hurt. He had done awful things to move himself forward. Only reason he helped Max was because he owed her. If he hadn't owed her anything, he wouldn't have stuck around. He wouldn't have helped just for the benefits of others alone. It had always been about him, wanting to save his own skin.

Then there was the Peters. The kindest, most giving people Alec had ever met. They opened their home to him. Healed his wounds. They treated him like he was part of the family. Everything they did was out of love and yet, he left without a thanks. He smashed their work to bits. Unwinding their kindness as he went right back to his old ways. All it took was one night and he realized how weak he was. How easily he gave into temptations. The thrill of the night.

He could have left immediately, but he didn't. Instead, he found thugs and started fights, sold drugs and slept around. He had gone right back to his tomcat ways. Because of the selfish and dysfunctional decisions in his past, they had suffered. He couldn't bear it any longer.

The anguished sobs wracked his body and White laughed, enjoying the sight as the transgenic crumbling.

"See, you owe me a transgenic life,"White continued to taunt. "Since you cowardly backed out of our last little deal." The deal, killing three transgenics to spare his own life. He killed one, but couldn't kill the other two. It wasn't a proud moment in his life. Alec realized, he didn't have a lot of proud moments in his life.

Alec looked back up at the hateful, scornful man. White was filled with disgust, anger, hate, evil. He was the complete opposite of who the Peters' were. What the Peters' stood for. Love. Gentleness. Faith. Joy. Good. His blood boiled just thinking about that wonderful family which White mercilessly killed.

White's taunts and criticisms drifted through him. Destroying every last shred of dignity and self-esteem. The prod crackled and Alec stumbled back further. Arms flapping sporadically, trying to regain balance as his foot went over the edge.

"End of the line, freak-"

Alec hoped for a miracle. Begged for a miracle. His heart cried out for another chance to whoever would listen, even the Peters' God.

Staring at White, he was facing the devil. Minions stood around him, laughing mockingly. He glanced down at the mob below, their arms reached out, screaming out in rage. Swaying arms. Flashing siren lights. The eerie movements of hate and anger. He was staring down into the pits of Hell and he was about to fall in, flames licking below.

He looked up at the sky. Raindrops sliding down his cheeks. His lips moved. His eyes squeezed shut. He didn't want to die. _Please, help me. I'm begging for one more chance. I want to live._

"Give me a sign,"he whispered. "A way out. Anything."

Then he saw it. A flash of yellow along the road, among the dark and angry crowds. It sped through the darkness like a beacon of light. A torch in the dark, calling out to him. Separate from the mob below, a little yellow cab of hope called out to him. His eyes adjusted, watching the yellow taxi speed along the cracked asphalt road. He immediately recognized Edgar in the driver's seat. Three other figures in the cab with him.

Could it be? His heart thudded with hope, a smile curved his lips. The cab turned the corner, moving a block away from the angry mob. He could make it. Reach the cab, by leaping to the next building. He just needed to jump. Use his last bit of transgenic energy to make it to that cab. He could make it and he would be free from White.

"You're about to die!"White seethed, hands balled into fists. "What are you smiling about?!"

Alec's smile grew and he gave a happy whoop as he made a trusting leap. He started to fall, but his hands shot up, grabbing the ledge. He pulled himself over, ignoring White's screams of rage. He ran like a madman towards the little, yellow cab. New found hope and energy spurring him forward.

* * *

The wipers moved rapidly across the glass as Edgar drove along the road. The streets were in a flurry as an angry mob surrounded a building, shouting up towards the top. Sector police stood at their cars. Some swarmed the building. Men climbed up the ladder.

The Peters and Edgar watched the chaos in horrified awe. Drones drifted overhead. A helicopter hovered with a film crew aboard. Spotlights on the ledge drew Simon's eyes upward. He could see silhouette figures atop. The only thing that could throw an entire city into a tizzy was the spotting of a transgenic.

"It's Alec,"Leah said in horror. "I just know it."

"Oh, God,"Sarah prayed, watching the chaos. The mob would tear him apart. They paid no heed to the yellow taxi. All eyes were focused on the commotion on the roof. They were baying for blood and she knew it was Alec's. "We need to do something!"

"Like what,"Edgar replied. "We get in the middle, that mob's gonna tear us ta bits." He closed his eyes, searching for his faith once more. His heart beat rapidly as his lips mumbled a prayer. _Give me strength, Lord, take away my fears._ "We don't even know where he is."

Quiet reassurance calmed Edgar's nerves and he allowed his tense muscles to relax. They would be alright. They were in God's hands.

Simon sat in his seat, lips moving in prayer as his eyes searched for Alec. Then he saw it, an opening. He pointed towards the alley over. "There,"he ordered. "Edgar park over there behind the building. If Alec's here, he's gonna see us turn." Edgar nodded, immediately driving forward and turning right. He switched off the headlights. Rain pelted the cab. The mob screamed a block over.

 _Wait._ They waited, praying that Alec would see the cab.

"Come on, Alec,"Leah mumbled. "Come on. Please, see us." If he didn't, she would get out of this car herself and search for him. Climb up the highest building and call for him. She rolled down the window and called to him, hoping he was listening for her voice. "Alec! We're over here! Move it or lose it, mister!"

Her breath caught in her throat as she waited. Rain drenched her curls, her clothes, and skin, but Leah didn't care. She opened the door, looking up towards the clouded sky. Raindrops rolled down her cheeks, soaking her. Her parents climbed out of the car, staring up towards the building. She could hear her Dad praying. Her Mom grasped his hand, squeezing tightly. They all cared, why couldn't Alec understand they all cared.

She was about to holler his name again, but a silhouette figure appeared at the edge. Free-falling towards the ground, his fingers grazed along the wall, slowing his fall. Feet hit the floor, silently.

Leah grinned, immediately running towards him. "Alec!"

Arms wrapped around his neck, curls pressed against his nose. At first, he was surprised by the sudden hug. A warm greeting, he hadn't expected. He held his arms away as she hung around his neck, murmuring how happy she was that he was here and alive.

Slowly, his brain registered who was hugging him. Her scent reached his nose. His arms lowered, slowly wrapping around Leah. He pulled Leah close, breathing in her scent. She was alive. Relieved tears sprung from his eyes as he realized White had been lying. Thula hadn't killed them. They escaped and were safe. He wondered how they had known to leave? Who had alerted them to the danger? He looked towards the sky, his heart thumping rapidly.

He shivered, teeth chattering. She pulled away and he was met by her kind, joyful eyes. His heart soared with relief, seeing her whole and unharmed. She smiled. Even in the chaos and darkness around her, she was peaceful. Laughing. A beacon of light.

He grabbed onto her as if she were a life-preserver. She giggled, steadying him. He felt safe, even in the rain and chaos. He felt safe. He could hear Simon and Sarah happy cheers as Leah took his hand and guided him towards the taxi.

Immediately, Sarah and Simon wrapped him into a hug. Warmth filled him as his fingers grazed along the soft, wet material of their clothes. They were alive. They were all alive. And it wasn't a desperate dream or figment of his imagination created by a guilty mind. They pulled away. Simon patted his shoulder. Sarah's thumb gently stroke his cheek. A warm, motherly smile curved her lips. His heart thudded, realizing what he had left behind. What he had nearly lost because of his own impulsive decisions.

"Get in,"Edgar called. The four turned. "We gotta move." They jogged towards the taxi, sliding into the seats. They needed to move before the mob caught up with them.

He clung to Leah's arm, obediently sliding into the taxi at Edgar's order. He sat between Sarah and Leah.

Sarah fussed over him, brushing his hair back and looking at the gash on his forehead before picking up his scraped knuckles in concern. He pulled away, tucking them in his lap, ashamed. Those scratches were brought on by revenge, anger, and greed. He didn't want her to notice those wounds.

"Ya sure know how ta cause a ruckus, kid,"Edgar said as he sped away from the mob.

* * *

They left behind sector three as they headed out of Seattle. They passed sector police, but the cops didn't stop them just waved them through. That had surprised Alec, considering the current turmoil Seattle was in because of him.

Leah handed him a towel and he dried his wet hair. He watched her. Her peaceful eyes bright, drawing him in. She pulled out a blanket, handing it over. He wrapped it around his shoulders, the shivering ceased.

Simon and Sarah watched him, he could see Edgar watching from the rear view mirror. They were all worried about him. He lowered his eyes. But, they didn't know what he had done. Would they still care about him if they knew about last night?

He looked out the window, noticing they were moving farther and farther away from Sector Six. They weren't going back which meant the Peters knew about the danger. He let out a sigh of relief, looking at the small family. Their eyes filled with kindness and love. Gentleness. They had looked for him. Saved him, again. He realized he couldn't repay their gesture.

It was a miracle. They had driven along the right road. His head had even turned at the right second to see the taxi. Miracles seemed to happen a lot with them. Alec blinked a couple times, gnawing on his bottom lip.

Maybe, there was some truth in what they believed. He should have been dead, but he wasn't. Probability of survival had not been in his favor. The chances of him, at that moment, seeing the taxi, had been slim. Completely unlikely. He doubted his survival had anything to do with his feline DNA and it's nine lives.

He shook his head, brain rattled by his experience. He needed time to think. Find an explanation for what had just happened. He wanted answers. His stomach churned, closing his eyes.

He couldn't tell them about the night before. He didn't want to see their disappointment when they realized he was irreparable.

"Where are we going?"He, finally, asked. The thudding of his heart calmed, the moment they were out of Seattle. It seemed there was a collective breath of relief when Seattle and the general chaos was far in the distance.

"Edgar knows of a cabin a few hours away,"Simon explained, glancing over at his friend. Edgar nodded.

"Little rundown,"Edgar answered. "In desperate need of maintenance. But, it should keep ya'll out of the lime light for a while." He smiled warmly. "It was my ol' friend, Bill's, cabin. He passed away a couple a years ago." He bowed his head, mumbling 'God rest his soul'. "The place was abandoned. But, it should keep ya folks safe for however long ya need."

Sarah leaned forward, placing a hand on Edgar's shoulder in gratitude. "Thank you, Edgar, you truly are a wonderful friend." Edgar blushed, brushing the back of his head.

"Shucks, Sarah,"he teased. "Yer makin' me blush." Sarah laughed, grasping Simon's hand. Simon squeezed her hand gently, smiling at his wife.

An hour or two passed in silence. The taxi engine rumbled and rain pinged against the glass. Sarah rested next to him. Her head resting against the glass. Up front, Simon and Edgar talked.

Alec bit his bottom lip, watching the rain and rubbing his scraped knuckles. He could feel Leah's eyes on him, just wanting to ask questions. But, she stayed silent, observing him. He could practically hear the questions churning in her head. Why did you leave? What did you do? Why were you still in Seattle? Who was up there with you?

He could imagine how each question would lead into a conversation that he didn't want to have. He knew he would end up telling the truth because he couldn't look Leah in the eyes and lie. He could just imagine her beautiful face crumbling in disappointment when the first lie left his mouth. He couldn't do that to her. So, he stayed silent and let her guess.

He knew they all had questions for him and at some point, they would draw the answers out. But, for now he didn't want to deal with the disappointment. He didn't want to think about his impulsive living last night.

Rain pelted the windows and Alec squirmed between Leah and Sarah. Sarah was speaking with Simon, the adoration and love they felt for one another obvious. Leah quietly watched him, while Edgar hummed to himself. He lowered his eyes, thinking over everything. He had endangered them, just by his existence alone. Because of his broken past.

"Edgar-"Edgar glanced back at the young transgenic. His heart saddened by the broken expression on the transgenic's face. "You can drop me off here if you like. I'll find my own way-"

Immediately, all four of their faces fell. Alec felt like he had been punched in the gut. It felt horrible. But, he couldn't go on living a lie. Letting them care for him and build him up, just for Alec to turn around and destroy it all again.

"Now, why would I do that?"Edgar asked.

"Alec,"Simon drawled at the same time, ready to ask a question.

"There's no need, sweetheart-"

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard!"

Alec jumped at Leah's enraged voice. Her face was reddened with frustration, eyes licking with angry flames. He leaned back from the irate teen, mouth gaping like a decked fish. He knew she had a passionate temper, but it had never been channeled at him before. She ignored her parents' protest as she pointed a finger into his chest. "My goodness, your thick sometimes Alec-"

Immediately, Alec's pride flared and he glared at Leah. His lips curled in a frustrated snarl. He ignored the twinge to his chest. The bruises on his knees and knuckles. His hands curled in frustration, scratches stretching across the knuckle nubs.

"Thick,"he growled. "Is that what you think, _Leah_?" He closed his eyes, nostrils flaring. They didn't get it. Get why he needed to leave. Why he couldn't stay.

"You left!" She exclaimed. The hurt clear on her face. Leah fought back tears. "You left us without a word. We were worried. We were scared that something horrible had happened to you-" She let the words hang as she wiped at her cheeks. "And you're trying to do it again." She bit her bottom lip, hurt in her hazel eyes.

"Leah,"Sarah exclaimed, sharply.

"Why? What's the point of running away from what's good? I don't get it. I really don't."

"You won't get it,"Alec muttered.

Pain flashed through his eyes. Orders and regulations shouted in his brain. _Stand straight, soldier. Do as your told. March!_ He winced, pressing his fingers to his temples. He could hear the handlers' orders. The doctors' humiliating demands. Feel the medical experiments. The Military experiments. The brutal training. Reindoctrination. He could hear Renfro. Sandoval. Lydecker. He remembered his desperate fight for freedom. To do what he wanted whenever and wherever he wanted. Yet, he still felt trapped. Bound to his own misery. His own desires. He couldn't escape it. Couldn't find peace.

Again, he saw White clear as day in his mind. He had believed it was the end with White. The familiar was going to end him whether he wanted to live or not.

He was still trapped like a caged lab rat. Seattle had just been a bigger cage.

He lowered his eyes, crossing his arms. His cage was in his mind. His imprisonment would always follow him because he couldn't shake the past no matter how hard he tried. He couldn't let go and move on. He always spiraled backwards again and again.

He looked up at Leah, sadly. He could see the desperation in her eyes. She wanted to help him. Wanted to be there for him. But, Alec didn't know how she could help him. He couldn't even help himself. He was lost.

"You'll never understand-"

"Then tell me,"She pleaded with a frustrated glare. "Explain it to us." She bit her bottom lip, her hazel eyes darted, searching his gaze. "We might not understand completely, but we'll listen-" Alec shook his head. Leah nodded.

"I can't completely understand the hurt you've been through Alec. I didn't live your life, but I want to help." She sighed heavily. She waved her hand towards the rainy environment. "Just stop running off like some unwanted reject when you're not-" Alec's face reddened. "When over and over again everyone is asking you to stay." She gritted her teeth, nostrils flaring out. "Wanting you to stay. But, you're too stubborn and thickheaded to see that. It's like you're begging for misery, for self-pity, and I just...I don't get it!"

"Leah!"This time Simon's sharp reprimand stopped her. Leah clamped her mouth shut and she lower her head, realizing her tongue had gone to far. "That's enough."

She looked up, seeing the hurt in Alec's eyes. Her heart twinged, upset that she had let her mouth run off. She had stopped thinking about the point she was trying to make. "I'm sorry,"she apologized, humbly. "I'm so sorry, Alec." She brushed a hand through her curls, taking a deep breath. "I just-" She exhaled. Leah bent over, hiding her face in her hands. "I was scared for you and I wanted to understand-" She looked up with sincere eyes. "My tongue got the best of me. You know it happens sometime-"

Alec nodded his head. "It's fine."

Leah disagreed. "It's not fine." She bit her bottom lip. "I should have expressed myself better without frustration-" She looked up at him, searching his green eyes.

"You'll never understand, Leah,"Alec answered, sadly. He looked among the four ordinaries, lowering his head. "Not unless you've been through it as I have." He didn't want to open up that box. He already felt exposed enough because of last night. They didn't even know what he did. But, to dig further into the past and show them truly how different he was- He shook his head. The thought was too much. If he hadn't opened up during the two months he stayed with them, he doubted he would tonight or anytime soon.

Leah's features crumbled. She raised teary eyes.

Her eyes lowered and she clutched her hands together. Alec knew he had hurt her. Hurt her by his constant running. When the truth hurt, he ran. It was the way he was. This time, he had physically removed himself.

He hadn't expected the outcomes. How closely attached he had become. Running a second time stopped having it's original appeal. Especially what happened last night and today when he ran from them the first time. He had emptied completely. He had temporarily forgotten about their warmth and love.

He was too broken. His life had been shrouded in darkness for too long. He couldn't be changed.

"Haven't you heard what we've been telling you-"

Alec closed his eyes. He had heard. Over and over again, he had heard their message. Seen their message, yet he had refused to believe it. He had blinded himself to their kindness even though he received it everyday.

"Enlighten me,"he remarked. He wasn't about to spill his heart out to her, just because she spilled a few tears. They didn't need to see the baggage he carried. They didn't need his burden.

Leah inhaled a deep breath. "We told you to stay as long as you like and heal-" She raised her chin, looking straight into his eyes.

"I did heal,"he muttered. He squirmed underneath Leah's challenging gaze. Like Max, she had fire in her eyes. Passion for justice. Unlike Max, she was unburden by the world.

Leah shook her head, corkscrew curls bouncing.

"Outside, yes,"she said. She pointed to her heart. "Inside, no." Her hand fell. She quirked her head to the side. "We were offering you the chance to heal inside and out, don't you get it?"

He wrung his fingers, biting his bottom lip. "Trouble follows me, Leah,"He tried to explain. "I can't endanger all of you-" He glanced at Simon and Sarah. "I just can't. Not again." White had come so close to killing them, just because the familiar hated him. He couldn't let that happen again.

"Who cares,"Leah answered, crossing her arms. "Trouble's behind us now." She glared. "We're safe. You run, it's because you're scared-" She huffed. "Scared to make changes. Scared to admit your wrongs. Scared to have faith-"

Alec's heart thumped heavily in his chest.

"Who are you running from, Alec?" She wagged a finger, head shaking. Alec became a gaping fish once again. "Because you're not just running from us."

Alec felt a shiver run up his spine and knew what she was implying. He looked upward, once again, thinking about his last moments on top of the building. Staring down White and the mob below. A little yellow taxi had been his only sign of hope. He had found himself in that mess because he ran. Let fear and his own desires control him. He only got out because of pure luck. He shook his head. No, he was pleading in his heart. Begging for another chance. Was this his other chance?

He chewed the inside of cheek. His thumb running along his slick, wet jacket.

"We want you to stay, Alec,"Simon said, reassuringly. He closed his eyes, remembering that awful, sinking feeling he felt when Alec was gone that morning. He had been angry at first, but his anger had shifted to grief. He had been afraid for the transgenic. He had prayed over and over again. Praying for his protection. Praying to find him in time. God had answered his prayers. He had to trust God's timing was perfect. God's plan was perfect.

"We're here for you,"Sarah added, placing a motherly hand on his shoulder. Alec sucked in a breath, willing back his emotional whirlwind. He was drained.

"Just stick around and see what happens,"Leah offered. "If you don't want to talk, you don't have to-" She pointed upward with a smirk. "But, know your life, your secrets, are between you and God-"

His stomach churned at the thought. He had a lot of secrets and a life full of regret. He bowed his head, glancing at his scraped knuckles. If this was his second chance, he needed to take it. Even if he didn't deserve it. Even if he was humiliated and ashamed by what he did.

"Trust us, sweetheart,"Sarah offered. Her eyes gentle and kind. Inviting. Simon's eyes held the same promise he gave two months ago. Alec allowed his nervous resolve to crumble. Once again, deciding to take a leap of faith with the Peters.

"Fine,"he answered with an agreeable sigh. "I'll stick around for a bit-"

Leah smiled, hugging him. "I'm glad." He patted her awkwardly, leaning against the seat. "Just please don't leave like that again-" She bit her bottom lip. She had been scared for him. It was like her friend had been cruelly yanked from her that morning. No, not just a friend. It was like a family member had disappeared and the desperation...the hurt...the grief had hit her like a freight train.

Alec nodded with a simple, 'okay'. He didn't have the energy or words to continue the conversation. He drew his legs up, watching the pelting rain.

Time passed and he felt his eyelids grow heavy. The turmoil and mayhem of the day catching up. The adrenaline spike he had felt quickly drained to absolute exhaustion. His lids grow heavy.

There was a quiet rumble of chatter between the Peters and Edgar. Their voices lulled him to sleep as he allowed his mind to relax after the chaos and fear he had felt that day.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy the chapter. It was definitely a whirlwind of emotions, but I believe this will be Alec's turning point. I know Alec's being pretty stubborn, but he'll come through. He's not an easy person to convince. I plan to bring Max and some other transgenics back soon. I hope all of you have a great day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! I know last chapter was definitely intense, but the following few will be far more peaceful now that they're out of Seattle for a while.**

 **I want to answer a review, before I go through the rest of author notes.**

 **Hi Guest, Thank you so much for your question. I understand how difficult it is to understand this topic of where's Jesus to protect those children. As a christian, that question also challenges me because I also see the evil and sin of this world and it hurts my heart too. But, God gave people free-will. The will to make our own decisions in life. To choose our actions either to uphold morals or not. Whether to turn away from Him or turn towards Him.**

 **Unfortunately, with free choice our actions don't only affect us, but also people around us. If we do something wrong, that wrong also hurts the people around us. Every decision we make has an ending consequence. I know in my life, I have done things that I regretted deeply. I have made wrong choices and bad decisions, said things I wish I hadn't, but those choices, my own mistakes, could only happen because God gave me free will. The ability to think for myself. Because of free-will, personally, I have chosen to follow and pursue a relationship with Jesus. To love Him with all my heart.**

 **God gave us the gift to love. But, love is not robotic. No one can force a person to love. It always comes down to two choices. To love or not to love. It wouldn't be love if we were forced.**

 **In the beginning, God did create a perfect world full of love and absent of sin. But, we have abused free-will and walked away from him over and over again, starting with Adam and Eve.**

 **Think on this, the earth provides enough food for the entire world to eat, yet people are still starving. Why is that the case? God made the earth, earth provides food and shelter, yet people because of free-will and sinful desires chose to uphold those resources from others for greed and power. It is not God's doing, for he wasn't the creator of suffering and pain, but of love, good, and light. A lot of the problems in this world is due to the 'sinful actions or inactions of ourselves and others.'**

 **But, even with the horrible suffering that happens upon this world, God can make a way to grow good. He can use it to draw us nearer to Him, use our own past hurt to bring others to Him, He can use it to shape our character. He can make every negative become a positive. Plus, even if we suffer on earth, if we believe in Him, believe that Jesus died on the cross for our sins and rose again, that suffering and hurt will be just a speck in the entire eternity of good we have with Him.**

 **Sometimes, we want to know 'if God can eradicate evil, why hasn't He?' He will. He will serve justice in a perfect way when the right time comes. But, God is patient. He runs on his own time table. As humans, we can't see the full plan. We don't even have the ability to comprehend His entire, wonderful plan. We only get bits and pieces. We just haven't seen the whole story yet. But, our God is loving and the greatest testament of that is His self-control and patience. He is waiting for more to turn away from sin and look towards Him before he comes and brings his righteous justice. God loves everyone. He loves all of his creations. He is a God of Love, not of suffering and hate.**

 **When tragedy and hurt strikes, we may suffer, but also Jesus suffers along with us. Because He is part of us and in our hearts, he knows us. When we run to His arms, we are embraced by peace and can find the ability to deal with the past, the present, and future. You'll find the courage to approach the future and find just this spectacular and wonderful promise of eternal life with him.**

 **I was reading a blog about 'Why Does God Allow Tragedy and Suffering?' I think it has some really good points that you may want to read.**

 **blog/2012/07/why-does-god-allow-tragedy-and-suffering/**

 **I think the bottom line to all of this is free-will. God gave us the ability to choose and therefore our choices can effect the people around us. He can't just take free-will away from one person and not another because we all sin. We are all sinners. No sin is greater. Sin is sin in the eyes of God. He would have to take free-will away from everyone. If He takes free-will from everyone, how can we truly love him with all our heart if love is a matter of choice, not force? Instead of controlling us, God gives us freedom. He does not interfere with others' choices, but instead assures us that all will someday answer for what they have done and justice will be administered. He gave us the ten commandments as a guideline for how we should live and in the end judgment will also be based on the guidelines given.**

 **I just hope I answered your question. Thank you for asking questions. I understand how hard it is to see people suffer and want to know why it happens and where God is in the matter. I hope you have a wonderful day. God bless you. :)**

 **Finishing my author's note. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I apologize for all grammatical errors, I don't have a beta reader. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Jesus returned to the Mount of Olives, but early the next morning he was back again at the Temple. A crowd soon gathered, and he sat down and taught them. As he was speaking, the teachers of religious law and the Pharisees brought a woman who had been caught in the act of adultery. They put her in front of the crowd. "Teacher," they said to Jesus, "this woman was caught in the act of adultery. The law of Moses says to stone her. What do you say?"

They were trying to trap him into saying something they could use against him, but Jesus stood up again and said, "All right, but let the one who has never sinned throw the first stone!" Then he stooped down again and wrote in the dust. When the accusers heard this, they slipped away one by one, beginning with the oldest, until only Jesus was left in the middle of the crowd with the woman. Then Jesus stood up again and said to the woman, "Where are your accusers? Didn't even one of them condemn you?"

"No, Lord,"she said.

And Jesus said, "Neither do I. Go and sin no more." -John 8:1-11

* * *

Wheels hit gravel and the gentle bump, bump drew them nearer to the cabin. Alec looked out the window, mouth hanging open as he took in the scenery. Large pine trees hung overhead and Alec stared up at the dark sky and stars twinkling above.

"Bill bought the land and built this cabin years back,"Edgar explained. "Right off Lake Chelan and completely separate from the other towns and tourist spots."

Alec's eyes darted over to the forest grounds. His eyes adjusted and he spotted a rabbit nibbling on grass. He leaned over Leah, staring up at an owl that sat on a branch. Leah giggled, patting his chest. Alec apologized, shifting his weight. He hadn't been away from a city in a long time.

A few times in the past he had been sent on missions to avert opposing facilities and destroy the enemies progress. But, most of his Manticore missions had been in large, populated cities and getting close to business moguls or halting political threats to Manticore. But, even then he had been under command and controlled.

Looking out into the night sky was the first time he recognized the absolute peace and freedom nature offered.

"It's amazing,"he answered. He could hear the jungle cat calling inside him, begging to be let loose in those woods. He wanted to run barefoot along the forest ground. Climb the tallest trees. His eyes followed the sound of hooting and the scurry of sharp claws on bark.

Edgar chuckled at the boy's awe. It was the first time he had seen Alec truly mesmerized. Mouth hanging open and vibrating for the freedom nature offered. "It is."

Edgar smiled, glancing up heavenward. He knew this was where the Peters had to be, away from the bustle and hustle of city life. Away from the mayhem. Time spent together in God's creation with no outside demands. He knew it was the perfect setting for Alec, who was in great need of healing.

The kid had been solemnly quiet the entire ride, keeping to himself. Edgar recognized that Alec was struggling with an inner war. He was plagued with guilt, stubbornly holding onto past treacheries. Living in Seattle hadn't helped him let go of his past. Edgar was sure it had provided a constant negative reminder. And after the showdown between him, a mob, and police, Seattle would only drain Alec and play as a reminder to past mistakes.

The wilderness was definitely the best place to reconcile with God and hear his calling.

"Real quiet,"Edgar promised, pleased by Alec's shift in attitude. "And it'll start snowin' soon." Edgar smiled happily. "And in the spring, wild flowers will grow in abundance. The lake is swarmin' with fish-" He inhaled happily, remembering his own time spent at this cabin with his dear friend. "Yer just surrounded by forest and fresh air. It can really clear a muddled head-"

Alec nodded, taking in the sounds and smells. It was completely different from the polluted air and crowding in Seattle. Alec furrowed his brows, glancing over at Edgar. "You said it was a tourist spot-"

"Not anymore,"Edgar answered. "Since the pulse, no one can afford vacations. The towns couldn't afford to keep the summer cabins runnin' anymore. The economic foothold in Manson and Stehekin had started dying few years ago." He shook his head sadly. "Stehekin is a ghost town. Manson is on it's last leg."

"That's so sad,"Leah replied, Sadly.

Her mouth gaped in awe at the tall pines overhead. She was just as fascinated by the open space and trees. She had never left Seattle before. Had never experienced the open space of nature. She glanced at Alec, smiling softly at the transgenic. He was soaking in nature. Ears tuned into the calling. Eyes taking in the sights. His nostrils were flared, breathing in the sweet smell of pine. She rolled down the window, allowing a gust of cold breeze to wash over them. Alec's pupil dilated and he leaned closer to the open window.

She laughed and Alec raised a questioning brow, before his focus returned to the wilderness outside.

"That's just the way things are,"Edgar responded, nonchalantly. "But, if you need resources, you can probably find them at either Chelan or Manson. You're closest to Manson. A good twenty miles or so away which will take a while by paddle boat. And a little farther to Chelan which is at the opposite end of the lake from Stehekin."

He took a turn, knowing he was getting closer to the cabin. He glanced over at Simon and Sarah, who were taking in the sights quietly. "The entire lake expands about fifty-five point three miles. It is surrounded by multiple smaller lakes, creeks, and Chelan river. You'll be well supplied."

They held each others hands, Simon's thumb rubbing comforting circles along Sarah's knuckle. A dark lock had fallen loose from Sarah's bun and she absentmindedly blew it out of her face.

Simon had a soft smile on his face. A complete image of peace and tranquility. The stress and wariness of earlier events washed from his features.

"The cabin's small,"Edgar continued, eyes on his two friends. "Only two bedrooms and a bathroom-" Simon turned his head, acknowledging what Edgar was saying. "There's a loft area that hangs over the kitchen and living room with a ladder that goes up to it-"He waved a hand. "You'll see the layout. But, everything's furnished, a little dusty and worn down at the moment. But, with a bit of care it will be up and runnin' in no time-"

"I believe Bill has a generator and a water tank and heater outside the cabin. But, I'm not completely sure." He played with the tip of his cap as the headlights flashed onto a small log cabin off the lake.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out,"Simon said, giving his friend a grateful smile. He glanced over at his daughter and Alec. "Could be fun getting this cabin ready before the first fall of snow. Our own project." Leah nodded with a bright smile, while Alec looked slightly skeptical. He doubted everything would be ready by winter.

"Thank you, Edgar,"Sarah answered, leaning towards her husband. "For everything."The glass was dusted over. The wood had seen better days. The green shudders were cracked and hanging. It was a real fixer-upper.

Edgar parked the car, allowing the headlights to spill light on the old cabin. Leah swung the door open. She jumped out, stretching her limbs before wandering off to explore the grounds. Alec slid out next, a little more cautious about his new surroundings. He let his senses expand, searching for any nearby danger.

Simon had pulled Sarah into his side. The two held a flashlight between them, illuminating the darkness. Alec could see just fine as he walked over to the forest edge, exploring the outer rim. He glanced over at Leah, who was circling the cabin. Fingers grazing along the round logs.

Alec spotted a shed. Pocketing his hands, he sauntered towards the hazardous structure with a creaking door. He pushed it open, dust raining upon him. He coughed, brushing the dust out of his hair and off his shoulders. With a final shake, he looked into the shed finding an old rusted over pickup truck. He wandered further in. He grazed his fingers along the peeling orange paint.

He heard feet crushing dirt and straw. A flashlight lit his back.

"I see you found Bill's prized possession." Alec didn't acknowledge Edgar's voice. He touched the curves of the vehicle. He picked off some of the chipped paint. Edgar came further into the shed. His flashlight brushed over the rafters. He gave a low whistle. "1957 GMC." The flashlight ran along the paint job and Alec squinted, his eyes readjusting to the new light source. Crickets chirped loudly outside and a bullfrog croaked near the lake. "4x4 pick-up. Definitely, seen better days. Been rusting for awhile now."

Alec hummed, climbing onto the step. His weight dragged the old truck down with a pitiful groan. Alec looked into the window, seeing worn leather seats.

"Do ya have any background experience in fixin' cars?"

"A bit,"Alec answered. He knew how to hot wire an engine for a quick getaway. Manticore taught him at a young age how to work with engines and vehicles, so he could escape if his position was compromised. But, he had never rebuilt an old car from scratch.

Edgar hummed as his flashlight illuminated corners of the shed. An old, rusty workbench which had seen better days, leaned against the far wall. A locked second door led to more storage space. Between the workbench and door, a mouse scurried back into a hole, it's tail slithering through the crack like a snake.

"Maybe, ya can get her back up and runnin'." He looked over at Alec as the young transgenic circled the truck. "Get her purrin' again." He rubbed the back of his neck. "She's definitely seen better days." He smiled broadly over at Alec as the kid pocketed his hands and returned to his side. "Could be yer new project."

Alec shrugged, noncommittally. He hadn't even decided if he was going to stay for long. He appreciated the Peters getting him out of Seattle, but the longer he stuck around them eventually danger would come around again. It always did in some form. But, tonight he wouldn't think about it. He wouldn't think about his commitment issues or the night he had led.

"Maybe."

Edgar grunted, patting his shoulder. Alec stiffened before allowing his shoulders to loosen. He gave a nonchalant smile.

The behavior wasn't lost on Edgar. The taxi-driver frowned, quirking his head towards the cabin. "We better take a look a that cabin,"He suggested. He smiled warmly at Alec. "See what needs ta be fixed and replaced-" He headed out of the shed. Alec followed, closing the door behind him.

"Maybe you can fix the truck, so you folks don't have to paddle three or four hours for supplies-"

When Alec didn't respond, Edgar continued with easygoing conversation. "huntin' and fishin' might be best for now, until that truck is fixed. That truck will definitely make supply collectin' much easier since I won't be around to drive."

"You're leaving?"

"Probably tonight. I've gotta get back to my wife and kids." He yanked off his hat, swiping a hand along his balding head. "Got work in the mornin'." Alec nodded, kicking up gravel as Edgar switched off the headlights. "But, I'll be back around soon enough." Edgar smiled, watching Leah return from around the corner with exuberant excitement. "I'll even bring Susan, Mary, and Jacob next time." He winked and Alec smirked.

"We've got garden beds,"Leah announced to her parents. The three had been exploring the land. "Right alongside the windows. We'll be able to plant a garden in the spring." She waved over at Alec and Edgar. "And there's a deck off the lake. I'm gonna find the boat." She ran back into the shadows. Alec could see her racing down a slight inclination towards a lake lit by moonlight.

"Be careful,"Sarah called to her daughter. Before nodding her head at Simon's gentle reassurance. They were safe.

"Lets check out the cabin,"Edgar suggested, waving Alec along. The transgenic quietly followed as Edgar went up a couple steps and jiggled the door. He reached under a mat, pulling out a spare key. Unlocked, the door swung open raining dust on both Alec and Edgar. Sarah and Simon followed, their flashlights brightening the living room area. An old lumpy couch sat to the side across from it was a fireplace. Old bookshelves lined the log walls with books and VCR tapes tipped over and stacked. Between the couch and fireplace there was a wooden coffee table. In a corner between the bookshelves and fireplace was an old television set. The cord coiled around it.

The smell of mildew and dust met Alec's nostrils. He curled his lips in distaste. On the other side was a small kitchen with a stove and refrigerator. There was a good amount of counter space. Doorless cabinets lined the wall above the counter with a few plates, bowls, mugs, and glasses filling them. They were covered in dust. Alec spotted black droppings between the stacked plates and bowls. He grimaced. In the middle of the kitchen was a simple wooden table with four chairs. Over the table hung an rustic, iron chandelier.

He looked above and saw the loft that oversaw the living room kitchen combination. A ladder hung between the split.

"Over there is the two bedrooms and bathroom,"Edgar explained as he pointed towards a small enclosure with three doors. The light brightened the small hallway. "I think the electrical box and generator are in the closet. We might be able to get it started up again and have some light." He waved Simon and Sarah down the hallway, leaving Alec alone in the main room.

Alec wandered towards the ladder, grabbing hold of the wooden steps. He climbed up towards the loft, peaking over the side. He crawled up, the floor creaking beneath his knees. He stood up, placing his hand on the triangle slant. He ducked to avoid smashing his head on the short ceiling. He spotted a double bed against the window. It filled the small enclosure with two bedside tables on both sides. The smell of mildew met his nose. He walked into a web, brushing it out of his face.

The bed was covered by a green, brown, and blue quilt that was in desperate need of a washing. One table had a battery powered lamp on top. He switched on the lamp and the loft area was illuminated by a dim light. Across from the table and bed and leaning against the wooden rail, there was a chest for cloth storage. He sat down on the bed, flicking off a spider that crawled a little too close to him.

He glanced out the window that overlooked the lake. Calm ripples danced along the water surface, nothing but wilderness met his eyes. No crowds. No mobs. No polluted air. No White. No civilization. He exhaled, leaning against the log wall. He drew his legs up, wrapping his arms around his knees.

"Wow." Alec turned his head, watching as Leah's head popped over the side. A bright grin on her face as she took in the woodwork and artistic, rustic design. "This place is rad." With an 'oomph' she slid onto the platform. She swiped the dust off her pants, walking towards the window. "Oh, pretty view."

She let her mouth hang for a moment, taking in the complete beauty of nature. Alec nodded in acknowledgement when she plopped down next to him, crossing her legs. She looked up to where the roof met, seeing the cobwebs and spiders. "Are you claiming this as your space?"

Alec shrugged, noncommittally. "Unless you want it."

Leah shook her head, curls bouncing. "Nah,"she answered. Her eyes returned to the view of the lake. "It's got a pretty view though." She gasped when the spider that bothered him earlier crawled right next to her feet. She drew her legs up with a small squeak. Alec rolled his eyes, squishing it.

"Was bothering me earlier,"Alec explained. Leah nodded her head before standing to her feet. She spotted the chest, curiosity lighting her eyes.

"I wonder what's in the chest." She jiggled the lock, but it didn't budge. She fell back onto her haunches, glancing at Alec. "May need some transgenic strength over here."

Alec stood to his feet, immediately breaking the lock off. He tossed it aside, sitting back down on the bed with a sigh.

"Show off,"Leah teased. Alec smirked. She opened the chest, staring at the treasures inside.

"Any treasure maps?"

"Nah. Just a bunch of pictures and junk-" She pulled out fishing line, dangling it in front of her eyes. "Guess we're not in the Goonies-"

She tossed the fishing line back into the chest, before finding hooks and bobbers. The pictures were vacation photos of Bill and his family out front of the cabin. Leah awed, viewing each photo. Edgar had told them Bill died years ago, he never specified how, but his family had never been able to come back to the cabin after his death. Followed by the pulse, they had abandoned it. Letting all the memories and knick-knacks rust away. Leah frowned, saddened as she viewed each picture. They had been happy, she could tell.

"We should give these to Edgar,"Leah stated, looking at Alec with compassionate eyes. "Maybe, he's still in contact with Bill's wife." In Leah's opinion, memorable photos shouldn't be left behind, crinkled and water stained.

"That'd be a nice gesture." Alec agreed with a bob of his head. Leah collected the photos, stacking them neatly. She climbed down the ladder in pursuit of Edgar.

The chandelier kitchen light came on. Cheers came from one of the rooms downstairs. Alec stood, peaking over the railing as Simon, Sarah, Edgar came back into the living room followed by Leah.

"And we have light,"Simon announced happily, staring at the half lit room.

"Oh good,"Sarah stated, clapping her hands together and finally seeing the true upkeep this cabin was in desperate need of. She had noticed there wasn't a washer or drier, nor a dishwasher which meant they would have to clean clothes and dishes the old fashion way.

"Glad that ol' thing still works,"Edgar agreed. "I know he installed a water tank outback. I'll see if I can get it workin' again." He waved Simon along. The two headed out the door to get fresh water running through the cabin once more.

Sarah busied herself with checking the blankets and couches for insect infestations. For the next week or two, they would all be busy getting this place livable again.

Alec climbed down the ladder to offer Sarah his assistance. She sent him off to the small bathroom to clean out the tub and fix-up the old shower nozzle.

While Edgar and Simon got the tank functioning again, Alec waited for the signal to turn the handle. He turned the handle when Simon told him to. Orange water poured from the nozzle, releasing a putrid smell. He grimaced, backing away from the rusty water. But, after a half hour the water became clear. He turned the handle, stopping the stream of cold water.

Sarah and Leah were stripping the old linen and moth-chewed blankets, having brought their own sheets, blankets, and pillows. Alec did the same, bringing the dank sheets downstairs and bringing fresh linen back up. Simon unpacked the food they brought, placing it on the table.

Everything was in need of a scrub down. Come tomorrow morning, Alec knew everyone would be working hard to make this cabin livable by winter.

Three hours later, at about one o'clock, Edgar left, praying for each of them.

* * *

 _He was running. Running for his life. The mob screamed behind him, carrying pitchforks and torches. Alec stumbled, catching himself on the cement. His head turned for a split second, spotting Ames White's demented smile. His eyes blacker than night. Behind White stood Renfro, Sandoval, Lydecker. He cried out, terrified as he scrambled to his feet._

 _He ran. Ran as fast as he could around a corner. But, every time he turned a corner, they were in front of him. More doctors, more handlers, more guards, more familiars appearing in the mob, boxing him in. He couldn't escape. He could never escape._

 _He turned quickly, but shock and trembling fear released a guttural scream from his throat. He stumbled backward into the pressing crowd as Rachel floated towards him. Her ebony hair drifting in the wind. Her porcelain skin sickly pale. She reached a hand towards him and he tripped over his foot, terrified by the phantom._

" _Rachel,"he whispered. His voice echoed in the dream world._

 _Her face fell. Blue-green eyes filled with sadness. "Why did you do this to us?"_

 _Simon Lehane appeared from behind Rachel. Followed by many other of his victims of assassination. He saw the panther transhuman, the young x6 that White had finished off. The catholic businessman that Manticore ordered him to kill. Military men. Politicians. Ex-Manticore employees._

" _I didn't want to,"He cried out, clutching his head. He tried to force out the incriminating screams. "I had no choice!" He pointed an accusing finger over at Lydecker, Renfro, White. "They made me. If I didn't, I'd be dead. They never gave me a choice!"_

 _Lydeckers orders. Renfro's cruel laughter as she assigned him humiliating missions. White with his demented smile. The screams of his victims as he plunged a knife into their hearts, broke their necks, blew them up, choked them out. He could hear the loud music, the laughter, the girls at clubs and bars he frequently visited. Watched as he broke heart after heart. Watched as he supplied drugs to addicts. Violently clobbered people in the rings for money. Thugs who he fought for their turf. Places he had robbed. People he had pick-pocketed and lied to for his own gain. Everything echoed in his head like a jackhammer on cement._

 _Max. His heart shattered when he saw Max. Max who wanted to do good, but found her life pulled in two different directions. Watched as he took her chance away for a cure because of his own selfish actions. Watched as his own tongue just as wickedly and hurtfully undermined her and tore her character to bits, just as she had done to him._

" _I-" He couldn't get the words out of his throat as he stared into her broken and hurt brown eyes. Empty and lost. Confused._

 _The faces immediately shifted, grotesque and ugly. Mocking and hateful. Alec shouted out, horrified by the sudden changes. They ambushed him, wrapping cold arms around his body. They dragged him down, further and further into the growing mob._

 _The two sides pressed against him, smothering him. He reached a hand out, trying to push himself out, but the mob pulled him back down. He tried to scream for help, but those words couldn't escape his throat. He was drowning in his own guilt. He looked skyward as he sunk into the bodies and memories._

 _A man stood above him. He shined brighter than the sun. hair lit with white flames. A white tunic whipped around his feet. He held out a hand towards Alec in offering. His hand had a hole in the middle of his palm like a nail had been driven through it. A kind, peaceful smile full of promise lit His face._

" _Alec-" The voice boomed in his mind, shaking off a few of the dark figures that clung to his body. But, His tone was gentle, inviting. Filled with love. Promise. "Take my hand."_

 _Alec reached out towards it. The two sides overwhelmed him, causing him to shake. One filled with dark, the other with light. "I-"_

And then he woke up. Alec shot out of bed, head slamming against the corner of the ceiling where it slanted. He grabbed the crown of his head with a groan as he slumped back into bed. His chest glistened with perspiration from the nightmare. The blankets were strewn wrapped around his legs or kicked off the side. He sat up slower this time, breathing heavily as he looked around the loft.

The suitcase that the Peters brought for him leaned against the wall. Alec switched on the battery powered lamp, glancing out at the peaceful lake below. His chest raised and lowered as he dragged a tired hand down his face. From the sky's dusky look, Alec guessed it was about five o'clock. He exhaled. Only four hours of sleep.

He grabbed his shirt, pulling it over his head. He rolled out of bed, climbing down the ladder. The wood floor creaked beneath his feet as he made his way to the front door. He opened it.

Cold November air brushed against his skin. The smell of nature tickled his nose. Quiet. All he heard was quiet. No bustling pedestrians. No shouting vendors. No swearing thugs. No protesters filled with hate. Quiet. Nothing but the sound of wind rustling trees and nature awakening.

He closed the creaking door, walking down the steps. His bare feet hit gravel. He ignored the iciness on his soles as he walked around the cabin. His feet curled against frosted grass. He lifted his head, breathing in the icy air. It burned his lungs and refreshed him.

He walked down the incline towards the lake. The water rippled as wind brushed against the surface. His toes curled. Puffs of white clouds blew from his mouth. His cheeks rosy from the cold breeze. He kept walking, lost in thought.

The dream had terrified him. He didn't know what it meant. Who the man of light was that offered him help. He slid down a muddy path. Feet browned from the dirt. Wind tugged at his hair.

He knew what the mob meant. That mob had plagued every dream. Those faces had plagued every memory. Every nightmare since Manticore. While at Manticore, he was good at hiding his weakness. But, outside in the real world he found hiding incredibly difficult. He didn't have psy-ops anymore to wipe away bad memories and missions gone wrong. Every mistake stood stark naked at the front of his mind.

His feet hit water, toes curling into the mud. The cold bit his feet, but he kept moving forward, ignoring the cold. Ignoring the discomfort. He stood, waist-deep in the cold water, staring out across the lake. Staring up towards the star filled sky.

He felt dirty. Incredibly dirty.

He hit the water with an irritated hand, sending rippling waves away from him. He punched at the water surface, angered and frustrated. Alec slipped on the mud and fell in with a splash.

Floating, he stared up at the sky. His mind wandered, lost and without direction. Pursing his lips, he submerged under the surface.

He held his breath, staring up at the world above. He sat on the muddy ground, counting backwards. Ignoring the burn in his lungs. Just like he used to at Manticore. When he emerged he'd feel better. Air would fill his lungs and he would feel alive once more. He stayed under for another couple minutes, focusing on the wooden pillar that held the deck above water.

When the two minutes were up, he came back up, gasping for air. He coughed and spluttered, but the feeling hadn't left. He still felt lost inside. Dirty. His memories and actions still plagued him. He added cold and wet to the miserable feelings as well. Maybe, he had to go under longer. Push his limits.

Alec was about to duck back under the surface when a voice stopped him from submerging.

"What are you doing out here, Son?" Booted feet cracked against twigs. Kicked away stones. "You're gonna catch hypothermia in this cold-"

Alec turned, lake water dripping off his chin and hair. Simon stood at the water's edge. Boots on and a coat thrown over his pajamas.

"You're gonna get sick out here,"he muttered in concern. He raised a hand, halting any arguments. "and don't give me the excuse, 'I run at a higher body temperature than the average human'. That doesn't matter if you get pneumonia-"

Alec lowered his eyes, biting his bottom lip. His finger danced along the ripples. At first he ignored Simon's beckoning. But, by the second hand wave and voiced worry, Alec was trudging back to shore. Face crestfallen.

He stood in front of Simon. He was a good inch taller than Simon.

He shivered in the cold breeze. Goose flesh raising his skin in little bumps. Simon took off his coat, handing it to Alec. But, Alec shook his head, preferring to cross his arms and suffer.

"Lets get inside,"Simon suggested, concern obvious in his tone. "Warm ourselves up."

Alec shook his head, stubbornly burrowing his feet into the dirt. Simon shrugged. "Alright." They stood there in silence for a while. Alec shivering. Simon waiting patiently as he watched the transgenic's eyes wander and teeth chatter.

"Why are you here?"Alec asked without meeting Simon's gaze. Simon crooked a brow, humming thoughtfully to himself.

"I heard you leave,"Simon answered. "I was worried."

Alec heard the underlining concern. Simon thought he was running away again without reassurance. Without goodbyes. Just a phantom in the night.

"I'm not,"Alec muttered, glancing at a spot across the lake. He lowered his eyes. Water droplets clung to his lashes. "planning to leave again-"

At least for now, he wasn't. He wasn't sure about the future. With winter coming it didn't make logical sense to leave again. He was out of Seattle now. Maybe, he could head out on his own in the spring. Find opportunity for himself and leave the Peters in peace to live their lives, whole and happy. He couldn't continue burdening them with his own troubles even if they offered to take a load off.

"That's good." Alec shot him a look. "Would hate to see you leave like that again." He could hear how much his last disappearing act hurt Simon. Leah had been in tears when she was telling him how much it had hurt to find him gone. Guilt filled his chest.

Alec lowered his eyes, ashamed. "Sorry,"he mumbled. He stretched out his neck, letting his eyes explore the forest. He took in the scenery, unable to face Simon.

"What's bothering you, Alec." He presented the question, intuitively. More a statement than a question.

"Nothing." He swiped water droplets off his prickled skin. "I'm fine."

He could tell Simon didn't believe him one bit. But, politely waited for a more sufficient answer. He didn't want to tell Simon about his dream. He didn't want to tell Simon about his terrifying afternoon. Nor did he want to talk about his shameful night. The night he completely slid back into his old ways.

"Well,"Simon drawled, glancing at Alec with kind eyes. "Most people don't participate in polar bear dips at five thirty in the morning-"

"I'm not most people,"Alec argued.

Simon chuckled in agreement. "No, I guess not-" He watched the beautiful scenery around him. A doe and buck walked along the lake shore across from them. They grazed without a care in the world.

"Alec," he started, looking at the transgenic. "I know how hard it is-" Alec raised a brow, pursing his lips. Simon had an idea what Alec had done that night he left. It was written plainly across his face, even if Alec tried to hide it. A long time ago, Simon used to have the same look on his face. "to try and change, but find yourself right back where you started."

Alec gave Simon a disbelieving scoff, looking the man up and down. How could Simon know anything? He was a saint. Kindhearted. Generous. Loving. Peaceful.

"You're not transgenic,"Alec stated, matter-of-fact. "You haven't been through what I have. Haven't done what I've done." Alec found himself irritated with Simon's attempt to find common ground with him. He couldn't understand.

"Maybe not,"Simon agreed. He couldn't understand Alec's childhood. He probably wouldn't be able to comprehend a transgenic's life in captivity. But, he could understand Alec's life on the streets. Selfish pursuits for pleasure fulfillment. "But, I have lived a life I wasn't proud of-"

Alec quirked a brow, bewildered. "What?"Alec retorted. "Did you forget to help a little old lady cross the street once." He gave a sarcastic smile. "or is a kitten still stuck in a tree because of you-"

Simon frowned, shaking his head. He knew Alec was reacting this way because he was scared to talk. To open up about his own struggles and past. Alec was terrified and Simon knew he was about to find common ground with Alec. But Alec was pushing back, trying to stay on his own island of misery.

 _Lord, use my story and speak through me._ "No." He inhaled a heavy breath. He wasn't proud of his past. But, God gave him the grace and forgiveness to grow from it and become a better person. "When I was younger, Alec, probably a few years younger than you, I was part of a gang. Just a typical thug on the streets-"

Alec gave him a disbelieving look, eyeing Simon, and trying to place his face among the gangs he had seen in Seattle. "No way-"

"I lived in Los Angeles at the time. Fifteen years old and completely into the ghetto scene." He gave a sad smile, shaking his head. "I glamorized the gang life and wanted to be part of it. So, I did. I was initiated into a small local gang-" He shook his head. "Barely fifteen and boy was I proud."

He thought about Leah. His beautiful and brilliant daughter, full of life and love. He was her age when he started making a series of bad decisions that led him down a dangerous path.

"You see, when you start hanging out with the wrong crowd, your moral compass starts to crumble-" He glanced off towards the lake, sitting down on the cold, wet grass. Alec joined him. "The world sucks the life right out of you.

"It started with drugs-"He shrugged his shoulders. "First dealing in weed. I didn't find it a big deal, I was making easy money. Then I started dealing in the more heavy duty stuff that really messes a man up. I was encouraged by my 'friends' and I followed their path willingly."

His voice was thick with emotion. "I did it all for me because I wanted acceptance. I wanted a name for myself. I wanted money and girls. And I actually believed as an incredibly ignorant, immature fifteen-year-old kid that this was the way to get what I wanted. I didn't care who I hurt as long as it pleased me." He chuckled, somberly to himself. His head shook in silent remorse for his adolescent years. "I did stuff that I greatly regret because of my own desires. My own choices. When the gang went to fight for their turf. I was right beside them, swinging my fists in rage. I was proud, arrogant, adrenaline pumping through my veins-"

Alec couldn't believe what he was hearing from Simon. Simon was a saint in Alec's mind. The man who had saved him. The man who had opened his home to him. Cared about him no matter the circumstance. "I don't-" Alec started, but tripped over his tongue. "You?"

Simon nodded with a quiet laugh. "I know, real shocker isn't it." Alec agreed. "I was a mean fighter you see. I loved fighting. Loved showing off my machoness. I could win the heart of any girl I wanted. Just a down right brute."

"What happened?" Alec asked. He couldn't believe the person that Simon was describing used to be him. That he had ever set foot on gang territory.

"They wanted me, a seventeen year old kid, to kill a _traitor_ ,"Simon answered.

He had drawn the line at shooting his friend, Danny. Danny was two years younger than him and was having doubts about being part of a gang. Simon's eyes had opened at that moment, realizing the path he was heading down. That committing one bad deed, only sent a person down a rabbit hole of more bad deeds until they no longer represented who they were originally. They only represented a warped and wicked, hardhearted, version of themselves. That day, he discovered he couldn't be the person these so-called brothers were trying to warp him into.

"And I couldn't. So, I ran. Ran from the life as fast as I could." He leaned backwards, staring up at the sky. "My parents sent me to live with my grandma. At the time, she was living in Issaquah. My parents feared for my life. I had rebelled against a very powerful gang. Refused to succumb to pressure as I had done many times in the past."

He bowed his head in thought. "Moving up to Washington to live with my grandmother saved me. When I first came, I was completely lost-"

Alec felt his heart twinge at Simon's admittance. Simon stared off into space, going down memory lane. Alec situated himself, drawing his knees up. It was cold out and he was incredibly wet.

"I had lived so long seeking my own pleasures through acceptance, through drugs, through girls-" Alec turned his head, realizing that Simon knew what he had done. "that I was completely drained empty. I was dead inside-" Simon ran a hand through his salt and peppered curls. "I felt ashamed and guilty-"

Alec ran a finger along his soaked pants. His toes curled inward, seeking warmth. "It's not a past I am proud of. It's why I got into teaching. I wanted to provide a good influence and lead kids away from that dark path."

"But,"Alec couldn't find the right words for his question. His teeth chattered together, realizing just how cold it was outside. "How did you become you?"

"My grandmother was a believer." Simon chuckled. Alec raised a brow, watching the older man shake his head. "She was determined to get me to church. I fought her every inch of the way, more stubborn than a mule. A couple times, I did run."

Alec's eyes widened, finally noticing the similarities between himself and Simon. Similarities he didn't realize he shared with the older man. The wind rustled his hair, sending a cold shiver down his spine.

"But, she always looked for me and brought me home. I realized after a while that I was just trying to run from my problems. I didn't want to acknowledge my mistakes because I was ashamed-"

"But, you're you now." Alec winced, realizing how lame his statement sounded. "How, after everything you did?"

He couldn't figure out how Simon could be that same kid from the past as well as the man sitting next to him now. It just didn't make sense. That angry, lost kid couldn't be the same peaceful, kind, gentle man before him.

"Only thanks to the grace of God,"Simon answered. "The moment I opened my heart to Jesus, everything changed. I became a new person."

Alec couldn't understand. Part of him thought Simon was making up a tale for his benefit. That he was just pulling his leg by creating this story. But, the honesty in Simon's eyes spoke otherwise. He was telling the truth.

"I don't believe it,"Alec mumbled, shaking his head. Simon's face immediately fell. A deep sadness filled his eyes. Alec rested his chin on his drawn knees. How could this story be true? It was far too miraculous for this miserable world. Nobody could change this drastically. Nobody. His cheeks flushed realizing that he had hurt Simon by refusing to believe.

"Sorry-" He chewed his bottom lip, thinking upon Simon's words. "It's just...maybe, it worked for you, but it will never work for me-"

"Why would you say that?"

Alec shrugged. "I'm transgenic. I've done things worse than what you've just told me-"

He buried his face into the crook of his arms. Simon never killed. Alec had killed many. He had manipulated many. Tortured many. Used his flirtations and sexual attraction to lure targets in and get information, before murdering them in cold blood. For Alec, it wasn't just the drugs, fights, and girls. He had blood on his hands. His skin was soaked in victims' blood. He didn't want to tell Simon anything about his past. Didn't want to reveal what an absolute monster he truly was.

"Alec-" Alec took in a deep breath, deciding to meet Simon on common ground. He'll just tell him what he did the night he left. Get that guilty bit off his chest. Maybe, he would breath easier if the truth was out in the open.

"I destroyed everything you, Sarah, and Leah did for me,"Alec blurted out. His Adam's apple bobbed, green eyes filled with sorrow. He bitterly laughed, shaking his head. He could see the mixture of confusion and understanding on Simon's face. "Don't know why I did it, but I backtracked-" He threw his hands towards the lake in emphasis. "Right back to my old habits, my old ways. It happened immediately as soon as I left-"

He described his night with no emotion, providing the important details and leaving out the rest. He felt like he was debriefing to Lydecker after a mission. He couldn't look at Simon, just needed to get it off his chest. Simon didn't interrupt, just listened. He didn't look angry. His eyes weren't filled with disgust. Though a tinge of sadness sat in the corner of his eye. What he was telling Simon wasn't even the worse of what he had done.

When he finished, Alec sat in silence. Just waiting for Simon's response. When it didn't come, he squirmed finding himself restless.

"One night?" Simon, finally, inquired.

"One night,"Alec confirmed with bitterness. "One night to realize my weakness. One night to completely self-destruct." He turned bitterly away from Simon, staring at the frosted grass. He felt dirty. His skin felt grimy. He knew it was because of guilt. He felt guilty for betraying the Peters' kindness. For just taking from them and then leaving."Maybe, you ordinaries are right-"

"'Bout what?"

"That we don't have souls. Just a bunch of soulless, mindless animals-" Alec wanted to throw up. The guilt ate away at him, leaving him bare.

"Do you believe that?" Alec shrugged, noting the sadness in Simon's voice. "Alec, how do you feel right now-"

Alec kept his mouth shut, watching a duck swoop down into the lake. The sun was slowly rising, turning the sky a pinkish-orange color.

"Don't know,"He muttered, pressing his lips into his arm and closing his eyes. When he closed his eyes, he saw nothing but darkness. Darkness reminded him of his nightmare. Simon waited patiently for Alec's answer. "Bad, I guess." He forced the words out of his throat, whether he believed them or not. In truth, he just felt empty. Drained.

Simon hummed. "You feel bad?" Alec shrugged again. "Well, if you feel bad about what you did wouldn't that be your conscience speaking?"

Alec didn't respond. Upset he had brought it up. Manticore didn't believe they had souls. That's why they had no problem doing whatever they wanted with their creations. They were nothing but property to Manticore. They weren't people, just tools. Weapons and were treated as such. Ordinaries didn't believe they had souls either. Why should he believe anything different?"And if you have a conscience wouldn't that mean you also have a soul?"

Again, Alec shrugged. "From what I have heard from you and have seen with my own two eyes-" Alec let out a heavy breath, sending a droplet rolling off his arm. "You do feel, whether it's guilt or happiness. You know right from wrong-"

"So does a dog,"Alec argued. Dogs knew right from wrong. They felt guilty when they did something bad. Felt happiness when they were rewarded. Simon shook his head, frustrated by his obstinate stubbornness. He plowed forward with his explanation.

"You have a soul, Alec,"Simon countered. "You care. You have aspirations. Love-" Alec scoffed, burrowing his nose in the crook of his arms. He hadn't loved in a long time. Not since Rachel and he destroyed her completely. He didn't even realize or understood his feelings until much later. But, by then it had been too late. "You're a person, Alec, no matter what other people have said."

Alec shook his head, wiping at his cheeks. "You wouldn't say that if you knew what I've done, sir."

Simon quirked a brow. "What terrible thing have you done that wouldn't grant you God's forgiveness?"

Alec couldn't tell Simon, so he stood to his feet. He swiped the mud off his sweats, cocking his head towards the cabin. "I should take a shower,"Alec stated. "Wash the muck off." He sniffed himself. "I smell like lake."

He started quickly walking towards the cabin, moving further and further away from Simon. His toes were ice cold. He ignored the sad look that Simon sent him.

"Lord,"Simon muttered, closing his eyes. He slowly stood to his feet, watching the young man race towards the cabin as if hellhounds were at his heels. _Forgive him as I have forgiven you. Let Alec know he is forgiven._

Simon nodded. "Alec-" The kid paused for a second, but didn't turn to face Simon. "I forgive you." He felt the kid's taut shoulders relax for a split second. He bobbed his head slowly before moving back up the hill. Alec turned the corner. Simon sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Alec definitely wasn't going to make this easy.

* * *

By the time Alec left the shower, Sarah and Leah were awake. They were washing dishes in the sink and cleaning out the cupboards. Leah was standing on her tiptoes as she reached for a pan on top of one of the cupboards. Alec strode forward. He stretched, grabbing it easily. He handed it to Leah and she smiled at him.

"Thanks, Alec." She placed the pan on the counter, hugging him. "How did you sleep?"

"Morning, darling,"Sarah stated as she scrubbed a pot out which was covered in dust. Cereal boxes and oatmeal sat on the table. She wore her robe. Slippers on her feet.

"Fine." He ran a hand through his wet hair, biting his bottom lip. He cocked his head towards the bathroom. "Shower was cold. I'll take a look at the water heater and see if I can fix it today."

Sarah and Leah nodded as they busied themselves with sweeping and dusting. "Where's Simon?"

"Out collecting wood," Sarah answered. "The generator is on it's last leg, so we'll have to warm the cabin the old fashion way for awhile."

Alec nodded, knowing they wouldn't be venturing out to any towns until the cabin was clean and fixed up. He glanced out the window, watching Simon trudge along the slope, pulling wood behind him. "I'm sure Bill left tools here,"Alec said as he opened the door for Simon. Simon gave him a greeting nod and a pat on the back.

After his shower, his talk with Simon and realizing the man didn't hate him because of his mistakes, Alec was feeling slightly better. Simon stacked wood into the fireplace. He lit the kindle up with a match and soon a fire was roaring, warming up the tiny space. He took off his coat and gloves, blowing on his hands.

Sarah brought a cauldron over and hung it on a hook. Water started to bubble inside the cauldron.

Simon sat at the table, leaning back in the chair.

"The stove isn't working,"Sarah explained as she poured the oats into the cauldron and stirred. She pushed back a loose strand of hair.

"Could be a fuse, Love." Alec took the seat next to Simon and Leah sat across from him. "We'll take it apart and figure out what's wrong." Simon glanced at Alec and Leah. "The kids can help me-"

Leah grinned in agreement before getting up to grab bowls and spoons.

"We'll just make today and tomorrow clean up days,"Sarah decided as she plopped hot oatmeal into the bowls. "We'll need to stock up on food and wood too." She nodded towards the two paper bags. "That's all we brought and it will only last a couple days."

"I can go fishing and hunting today,"Alec offered, softly. His feline DNA made him an incredibly good hunter. Good at blending into his surroundings. Good at tracking prey. Every x5 excelled in hunting and tracking due to their unique genome. He was sure Bill had hunting knives, fishing poles, and rifles somewhere since it was a hunting cabin. If not, he could easily make his own. It wasn't hard to make hunting weapons.

"I'll come too,"Simon offered, taking a bite of his oatmeal. Alec shook his head, vigorously. Simon rose a brow and Alec flushed, pressing the palm of his hand into his cheek.

"I work better alone."

"Nonsense." Alec knew he wasn't going to win this argument. Simon had made up his mind. "Two can cover more ground." Alec shrugged, silently eating his meal.

"When we've got everything together, we may need to consider trekking out to Manson for supplies." Sarah noted. "We need medical supplies, canned foods, toilet paper, towels-" She made a list of supplies that would be necessary while they were living here.

A plan came together and they all went to work getting the cabin together.

Throughout the day, Leah swept and dusted. She took a broom that she found in the pantry and swiped out the spiders. Leah mopped the wood floors and wiped the windows. She scrubbed out the bathroom and cleaned out the refrigerator. While cleaning the glass, she spotted Alec lugging wood up to the front door. She animatedly waved her hand and Alec waved back before jogging back towards the woods.

Sarah heated water in the cauldron to a boil. She cleaned curtains, linens, and quilts, using soap she brought to scrub them clean. With Alec's help, they dumped the boiling water out. Refilled it and washed the suds out of the blankets. Sarah hung a clothesline in the kitchen, hanging blankets and curtains over it. After, Sarah went around filling up holes. She had found a mouse in her room this morning and had made it her mission to make sure rodents didn't find their way in during the winter. She reorganized the bookshelf, neatly stacking the books.

Simon with Alec's help found the toolbox in Bill's shed. Alec rounded the old truck, remembering a crippled workbench against the wall. He bent down, jiggling the knob. He yanked and the drawer broke, exposing a toolbox. Alec hefted it out, carrying it towards Simon who was admiring the old truck.

"We should get this up and running,"Simon suggested, opening up the hood. He gave a low whistle. "Get what we need in Manson-" He raised a brow as Alec rummaged through the tool box. "and rebuild it over the winter." Alec shrugged, noncommittally. "Come on, son, could be fun."

"I guess,"Alec muttered. Simon raised a brow as he watched Alec close the tool box.

"Have you ever worked on a car before?"

"I've hot-wired cars before."

Simon shook his head. "It's not the same as getting beneath the hood, replacing parts, and building from scratch. It'll be fun. I've been wanting to teach Leah about car maintenance and mechanics. Teach her to drive too-" Alec nodded.

"Sounds fun." Simon chuckled, patting Alec on the back.

"Should be."

They continued rummaging through the shed, Alec found a hunting knife in the second compartment of the workbench as well as nails, screws, and bolts. Simon jiggled a door to the left of the shed. When it wouldn't open, he summoned Alec over who easily broke the lock with a slight tug. Simon gasped in delight when he found snow-shoes, skis, and a box of winter clothes. Edgar had said his friend was well prepared for all seasons. Bill used to bring his family to the cabin during the summers and winters, until he passed away.

They lugged the winter clothes and tool box inside. Simon went to work on fixing the oven and stove, while Alec checked out the water heater around back. He yanked open the tiny shed door that leaned against the cabin, immediately taking his flashlight and looking over the heater and tank.

Leah came around back to watch. She sat on the deck ledge, talking. He unscrewed the nuts, opening the compartment. He hummed to himself, scratching the back of his head.

"What's wrong?"Leah asked, leaning forward.

"Thermocouple needs to be replaced,"He answered. He sighed heavily. "If we want hot water, we'll need to go to town for the part." He groaned heavily. A three to four hour paddle boat ride didn't seem fun in his opinion.

"Maybe, we should go-"

"Not today,"Alec quipped, closing everything up. "Paddling for three hours does not sound awesome. For now, we can just use the fireplace for hot water."

"Like the pioneers,"Leah answered with excitement. Alec nodded as he took the tool box back inside. Leah hoped off the wood rail, following him back in. He explained the issue to Simon. Simon nodded, saying that he needed parts too. Some of the parts were rusted over from years of disuse.

They decided to visit Manson in the next week or two to stock up on supplies much to Leah's excitement.

When early evening approached, Leah and Sarah went out into the woods to keep the fire roaring. Together they had collected worms, placing them into a can. Alec and Simon went fishing. They took the small paddle boat out into the middle of the lake. The gentle current rocked them. Alec leaned back, releasing his line. Simon sat across from him, a peaceful look on his face.

Simon prayed for successful catches. Alec just fished, listening to Simon's faithful words. Alec watched a deer prance by and birds fly overhead. He leaned back, watching tiny finches swoop through the air, catching insects.

They talked for a bit, relaxed by the boats rocking. Alec kept sneaking glances at Simon, thinking about their talk early in the morning. He still couldn't believe that Simon had once been an adolescent thug. The information seemed foreign to Alec with zero connection to the older man. Alec bit his bottom lip, mulling over the thought. He couldn't wrap his mind around it all day. He wanted to ask more questions, but he held back. He didn't want to interrupt the peace. He thought about bringing up White. Warn Simon about the oncoming danger the sinister cult brought. But, again, Alec stayed quiet, deciding to bring up the issue at a later time.

Simon was at peace and he didn't need the world's problems burdening them right now. Alec leaned back, pulling on the line. He hung his arm over the boat, fingers lazily twirling in the water ripples. He shivered against the cool breeze, drawing his legs up. Simon hummed to himself with his eyes closed in tranquil thoughts.

Simon's line yanked and he pulled up a large trout with a cheerful shout. Alec sat up, leaving his own pole as he helped Simon get the hook out of the fish's mouth.

Time passed and Simon caught three more large trouts to Alec's surprise and slight envy. Simon looked to the sky with a grin on his face, praising the Lord for his provisions. Alec shook his head as he rowed back to shore.

The two gutted the trouts on the front porch. They brought the gutted fishes in, cooking them over the fireplace.

Familiar routine took place and Alec watched as the Peters prayed and thanked God for their food. He watched as they ate cheerfully together, unaffected by their new situation.

They were still filled with the same joy and thankfulness they originally had even after they had been run out of their home and knew that the military and SWAT team (especially Thula) had probably destroyed all their possessions in vengeful rage. They were still filled with faith even when their situation had been dire yesterday. No anger. No bitterness. No hate. That's what surprised Alec the most. He ate trout, mesmerized by their good attitude. He knew if the situation was flopped he would have been furious and ready to exact revenge.

He watched as they worked together, cleaning up the kitchen. In late evening, he listened from the loft as they sat together around the crackling fire, reading the Bible and praising the Lord. Simon's voice carried through the room and filled his head with a bible story about a woman who was accused of adultery. But instead of her being condemned, she was forgiven for her sins. Alec rolled in his bed, heart once again thumping loudly in his chest. The words drifted through his mind and he curled around the pillow.

He had done worse than the woman, he couldn't be forgiven. His life had been drenched in wickedness since the day he was born. Simon finished reading, kissed his daughter goodnight, and pulled his wife into a loving embrace as they went back to their bedroom. The fire died down, leaving a warm glow.

Alec fell asleep to the sound of chirping cricket and croaking frogs.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the bit of back history Simon gave to Alec. I hope you all have a wonderful day and that your days are filled with blessings. God Bless!**


End file.
